


Almeera

by amphisbaenawormlizard



Series: The XY Zone Evil Empire [6]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Age Difference, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub Play, Dystopia, Endearments, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Interrogation, Kid Fic, Kissing, Mentions of Lactation, Mentions of Suicide Attempt, No Underage Sex, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Parenthood, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Slavery, Utopia, Violence, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 85
Words: 66,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amphisbaenawormlizard/pseuds/amphisbaenawormlizard
Summary: One day the half sister of Christine Marren, important Argossynian leader, is captured by XY Zone slavers and sold to one of most recognisable men of the Federation - Artri Nathoo Kennert, famous physicist and coordinator to one of most successful Galdanedian researching teams. Vivianne Tray, the girl of barely eighteen, learns with difficulty how to deal with her unpredictable and self centered new owner for whom she's only his chosen future broodmare. She hates him in the beginning but it changes slowly and after many, sometimes tragic, events, but also four boys and the girl they have together, the pair emerges as influential power couple united by their desire to make the Universe more friendly place for all the people of good will and especially theirs and their friends little daughters.Will they be successful in so noble the goal and stay faithful and enamoured with each other as they are now? It still remains to be seen.





	1. The talk

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't want to read previous parts of the series here's short explanation.  
> They are are probably much overtagged and went out not that graphic as I initially planned but still deal with uncomfortable to many non-con motifs. 
> 
>  
> 
> The story takes place in imaginary Universe (inspired partly by SW but also other space operas I was reading as a kid) where men's undivided rule is established on most habitable planets. In all those places women are kept as slaves and servants and cannot live separately on their own. It's called Federation. There's only one planetary system, namely Argossynian, where all genders are treated as equal without slavery and discrimination of anyone. Argossynians have quite different name for Federation controlled space. They christened it The XY Zone empire of evil. Argossynian Free Planet State as it's called in quite poor globe lacking mineral resources and fertile soils so they have to fight for survival and cannot dream of winning unequal fight with the Federation to free their oppressed sisters and other people who don't agree with its ruling regime.
> 
> Male protagonist of the story, who in previous parts was also acting as the main villain, evolved from Mowgli of The Second Jungle Book, which was my childhood's bible. In my private writings I still call him that. His partner and mistress Vivianne Tray Kennert is purely my own creation.

Galdanede. Cycads Valley. About ten months after the events in Epilogue of part 5

“She is spoiled rotten,” Artri Kennert said. “I’m sure everyone around Almeera indulged her and treated the girl like the world’s 8th wonder. Oh, but you do not listen. Ivvi?”

“Sorry, my sweetest.” The fawn haired slave smiled shyly. “I don’t feel well today. My head is spinning since early morning. If you let me, I will go to lie down.”

“If I will let you? Since when you care about what I think?” Art looked at the young woman fairly amused. “And this dizziness of yours, is it because of your master? I mean, if so you could always tell me when it was too much. Seemed you had fun all the time but…”

Hearing his suggestion Vivianne shook her head while blushing prettily. The mother of five shouldn’t react that way but she did, and it was adorable.

He smirked. “Or maybe... does it mean that…”

“No, no, that’s not what you think. I’m sorry, my lord!" 

“Why are you apologizing, sweetling?”

Artri gently lifted her chin.

“It’s for not being as enthusiastic about this idea as you would like me to be,” she replied. There was clear exasperation in her whole posture. Artri would never hurt her on purpose or make his baby upset.

“If you want to withdraw your consent,” he suggested, “all you need is one word and I will consider the case non-existent.”

“If you did it now, everyone would easily guess true reason behind it. I will not expose you to such embarrassment.”

“The sweetest baby girl!” The physicist could no longer control his emotions. He pulled the woman close to him only to cover her head and furrowed brow with multiple kisses. Vien let him show his endearment even if at the same time made no slightest move to reciprocate his gestures.

“Sweetie, I swear, whatever happens it will not affect any feelings I have for you. I am your slave forever. Please tell me you are not angry with me.”

“Nathoo!” she gathered the courage to say what she really was thinking.

“I’d prefer you to stop pretending that all around here depends only on me and my decisions. I’m sure you’re enjoying that slave’s slave thing, but we both know who is and will always be the master.”

“And you are the model of diplomacy sweetling!” Artri laughed.

“No one else could express their disapproval in a more balanced way without questioning the decision itself or deprecating the decision maker.”

Vien sighed. “It wasn’t only your decision, Natti. You have asked me and I didn’t protest at first. It’s too late now to regret it. It would make you look weak and this is what we don’t want to happen. It would spoil our cause. Just proceed as you had planned. Don’t mind me.”

“How can I don’t mind my baby?” Artri didn’t like the direction it was going. “Hurting you is not worthy any gains.”

“You have hurt me and my feelings enough for no reason at all. Now at least it would have sense. If it happens at all. Please proceed, master. It will be all right, don’t worry!”

And now she came closer to Art to hug him.

“I trust you,” she said. “You risked almost certain death to save us. There’s no greater love than sacrifice one’s life for the ones you care for. Your father have called me heartless bitch but I am not the one, believe me.”

Artri reciprocated the embrace. “Okay, If you say so, Mistress, I will proceed as you’ve told me.”


	2. The plan

Artri followed the slave with his green gaze until the girl disappeared from the scientist’s sight.  
So Vivianne didn’t feel well. He hoped it is nothing serious. At least she will rest a little. Young woman was constantly busy now with her studies and organising the school of her dreams. Coeducational school, no less. The only such institution in the whole Federation. It was admirable how determined she was to fulfill her dreams even at the price of constantly overworking herself. But Vien was genuinely happy like that and he had no heart to forbid her anything, as long as it didn’t influence her health.

Vivianne came out with the idea of founding primary school soon after Nadi’s birth. One day they were talking about their firstborn and his future education. For the time being Jaye was learning at home but it was vital for the boy’s emotional and social development to put him among children other than only his younger siblings.  
Vien acknowledged the necessity to do so but was very sceptical about which school should be chosen. What they had done so far earned them many mortal enemies so sending Jaye to any public or even a private institution was risky lest he be kidnapped or hurt. Or worse. To let him go with a constant escort of guardsmen wasn’t much more preferable option.

And it was she who found the best solution. To make their own school, under their strict control, to teach elite children, who were most likely to shape the future of human civilization, to be open-minded and devoid of superstitions. The perspective of including girls among pupils was revolutionary, the best way for boys to learn they are not superior and to prove all kids can compete on an intellectual level regardless of gender.

Soon they hired people to work on the project but all their doings were to be consulted with the founders, namely Artri and his mistress. Sometimes when Art was busy with his own work Vivianne was the only one left to accept most important decisions.  
At first men that were employed felt appalled at the perspective of working with the slave as one of their supervisors. Even if that slave was mistress to most valued scientist it still seemed inconceivable for most. Soon they had to change their minds or leave. That way the project took shape slowly but steadily and they hoped to open the school in a few months' time.  
Because Artri Nathoo endorsed it himself initial inquiry proved people were very much interested to send their children there. In fact, there was a greater number of willing to do so than places Vien and Artri could offer.

Waiting for the opening of their newest shared offspring Vien intensified her biology studies to take part in teaching. Being teenager on Argossyne she planned to do exactly the same for Argossynian children but had to postpone the realisation of her plans coerced to serve him instead with her body. It seemed though Galdanedian kids needed exactly the same and were less able to meet similar person on their path. Vien was both elated and excited by all new perspectives opening before her and their whole family.

To have more time for all the new endeavours, Vivianne weaned Nadi at ten months and put her under the care of her maidens just like her older children. The immediate result was not only an increase of her mobility but also almost forgotten possibility to spend their nights together without little infant’s interference.  
It was true sometimes young slave was too exhausted to do anything more than sleeping but when she had energy left, they could make the great use of every case like this.

Before meeting Vivianne Artri counted himself among liberals and often used his influence to ease the fate of oppressed half of humanity. The moment he found long sought genetically compliant female he expected her to be the perfect addition to all the assets he already had. He would never predict the girl will turn his life literally upside down.  
He needed a long time to realise the person may be the devoted lover and partner of his, not sharing all his views. She could both genuinely care about him but have her own opinions on many things. If only Artri could comprehend that simple truth since the beginning of their relationship they could avoid so much pain and despair.  
Luckily it was over. The girl forgave him and from now on it could only get better.

 

“Sorry for asking, but why do you want the second slave?” Gordon inquired.

The man was working before in one of his friends households but left this job to join Art’s service. Artri had nothing against the other boys working in his security team. They were full of enthusiasm and devoted to the cause but he needed someone closer to his age.

Gordie was very competent and experienced man, just like Greg Retlidge before Art fired him but without the other man’s flaws. Making him the supervisor of guards soon paid off. Besides, partly because of his age, the man acted more like Artri’s friend than an employee. And he was a good person, fond of Vivianne and all her children.

Oldest of Vien’s servants, Lea, was in seventh heaven because of his presence. They were lovers before and now she could be with him much more often. As long as it didn’t affect her duties Artri had nothing against their blooming intimacy. And even if he had, well, Vivianne would never let him interfere in the intimate affairs of her maidens.

“I definitely do not need more women in my life,” Artri admitted, “but Adnan insists to try his sister. That she is, oh, beautiful and talented, which is something I don’t care about one bit. But he has to place her somewhere now, when she reached adulthood, and it can as well be my household. We have a place and resources enough for the whole harem if need be. Addie begged me to agree for the long time now. Ivvi had nothing against the arrangement so I’ve said yes at last. As the Argossynian Vivianne is always eager to help other girls in need. We hope she will find someone to take care of her permanently. So you know, it’s only kind of favour I’m doing for her brother. Nothing more.”

“I see,” Gordie said with a knowing smile. “You don’t have to justify your decisions before your servant, you know. I was just curious. The man of your position should possess more mistresses.”

“She won’t be my mistress, I already have one and need no other. It’s just a practical deal, nothing more.”

“And you think it would satisfy little Almi?”

“Gordon, it’s me who’s doing them the favour. If they don’t like the only arrangement, I’m able to offer, it’s not my problem. They can resign any time they want.”

“Well, if you say so, boss, it has to be the truth.” Gordon smiled once more before returning to his duties.


	3. Vien needs to rest

Lea saw the mistress returning to her chambers. Vivianne acknowledged their presence and sent them the tired smile before disappearing behind the doors to her private bedroom. When the master was at home, she was always sleeping with him but during Mr Kennert’s absence Vien usually used her own place for this, mainly to be closer to the children and to take one or two, usually the youngest, to her bed for the night. She was rarely napping during the day.

Now Lea noticed Jaye and Danny trailing behind their mother and hurried to stop them from entering. She wasn’t fast enough and boys went inside. Lea sighed. It was probably inhuman to keep the children apart from the mother they needed. It was rather sad truth that no matter how good caretakers Vivianne’s servants were it was not enough for the kids who wanted to be with their parents as often as possible.  
Not that the girl and her master were bad at parenting. Not that. They were just busy with their other, equally important tasks and also needed time alone together.

Perhaps Leandra should leave the final decision in the hands of her mistress but seeing before how pale and exhausted poor creature looked the servant intervened. Surely no one would like Vien to faint. Mr Kennert would punish them severely for letting such a thing to happen.

When Lea went inside, she saw Vivianne sitting on the bed and her black-haired sons on both sides of the mother. They were asking her for the story. It was their most favourite pastime, so it was hard to blame them.

“Danny, Jaye,” Lea said authoritatively, “can’t you see it exhausts mama? She needs to rest. Please go to Heather and Bevvie. I’ll ask Thad or Gordon to take you for a ride instead.”

“It will be better for you to go,” Vivianne luckily agreed with her servant. “I’ll tell you the story later, maybe during the supper, okay?”

Jaye, ever empathetic child, was eager to comply but his younger brother was far more reluctant. He glued himself to Vien even closer. Then Jaye surprised her again taking Danny by the hand and saying. “You know what? I saw daddy has arrived. Let’s come and see if he has time for us!”  
Now it had to be an attractive alternative for the younger boy. He jumped up from the bed ready to run in search for their father.

“I don’t know…” Lea started but Vien interrupted her.  
“It’s okay,” she said, “let them. Natti can always send them back if they pose inconvenience to him at the moment.”

Boys were already close to the door when Vivianne called them back.  
“You forgot about something, darlings! Where are my hugs and kisses?”  
Hearing this kids returned to embrace their mother once more and share sweetest kisses with her. Only then she let them go.

Lea and the mistress were alone, eventually.  
Vien laid down with the sigh and Leandra rushed to tuck her in the blanket and adjust the pillow under the fallow head.

“You don’t look well, you know,” Leandra dared to voice loudly her concern.  
“I know!” Vivianne sighed again. “But thanks for the compliment.”  
She smiled delicately.

Instead of reciprocating friendly gesture Lea looked at Vien sternly. She was only the servant but a few years older than her superior. Therefore, she felt entitled to talk sense to the younger woman when suddenly one obvious thought hit her.

“Aren’t you pregnant perhaps, again?” she asked to be sure.

But Vien contradicted her suspicions immediately. “No, no, I’m not, I swear!”

“Are you certain?” Lea was still sceptical.

“I am!” Vien exclaimed almost offended. “One failure at contraception doesn’t make me the candidate to repeat the case. Besides, I can’t afford another baby now even if I wanted. Morning sickness and a big belly not long after are the last things I need at such a time.”

“Okay, if you say so…” Lea relented. “But even not being with a child you still should take care of yourself much more than you do.”

“It’s just temporary dizziness!” Vien pouted slightly. “I’m sure it will pass after the good nap. It’s probably because I was learning for half of the night after my master fell asleep.”

“If he only knew about it! Some hearty spanking would do you much good.” Lea said trying to sound judgemental but could not stop the smile. Her mistress was such a sweet creature even if careless sometimes. Lea petted Vivianne’s short hair for the moment. She had difficulty to get used to her mistress’s new haircut with fawn locks barely covering the ears. Lea was also constantly surprised Mr Kennert agreed to that, but he did, somehow, and she had no say in the matter.

“I won’t be disturbing your rest,” she said, eventually. “Just call me or any other girl when you will need something, okay?”

“Okay,” Vivianne whispered leaning to the touch.

“And Leandra,” she stopped the servant for one last moment. “It’s not the whim of mine. I must be the best. Parents of our future pupils won’t accept less. It’s enough for them to swallow I’m the woman and slave. There cannot be any doubt regarding my competencies.”

“All right, I see” Lea agreed because she had no other choice.

Leandra left the room not able to stop thinking where it all is heading.


	4. Artri has an idea

When Jaye and Danny left Artri’s rooms for the supper Lea came in. She wanted to share her worries regarding the state of their mistress. The woman suggested it would be reasonable to ask doctor Salter to examine Vien, just in case, or, at least, to use his authority to make Vivianne think of her health more and slow down a little.

“But what am I to do, Lea?” Artri asked. “Do you want me to tie her to the bed permanently? Because, really, it seems to be the only way to stop her frantic activity.”

“I don’t know, sir, but you have to do something. Must I remind you how many strains the mistress had to endure for the last years, both physical and emotional?”

He hardly recognised good old Lea. Only months ago she wouldn’t dare to talk to him in such a tone. Maybe years spent at the side of his clever Argossynian influenced her at last. Or was it successful relationship with Gordon who gave her extra courage? Whatever it was the scientist couldn’t deny the maidservant was right.

“Okay,” he said, “Please send her to me after the supper. I’ll try to think how to take care of the situation.”

Vien wasn’t impressed with the invitation she received but couldn’t ignore it.  
“Why did you want to see me?” She asked, visibly annoyed.  
“I have so many things to do I’m late with because of the nap I unfortunately had to take. I thought we have discussed everything regarding Almeera, or you have something new to add?”

“It’s not about Almeera.” Artri sighed. “It’s about you.”

“What about me? I have to learn and in the morning there’s another meeting I must prepare for.”

“I have cancelled that meeting already,” Artri rushed to inform her.

“You what? Master, are you crazy?”

“No, I have told our employees we will have the short break. It won’t affect any deadlines while will let me take you on holiday. I have decided my mistress needs distraction and leisure time.”

“No, I don’t agree!” Vien spat, irritated. “I have no time for holidays. If you want them so much take children and maidens with you. I’m staying and working!” She marched to the door.

“And where do you think you’re going, my lady? You’re not allowed to leave this room!”

The girl could easily continue to ignore him. Vien was wilful enough to do this because she knew there would be no consequences and yet her body froze like under the spell.

In a few minutes' time Artri was at her side gathering from behind the warm body of his slave. He liked more and more that new fancy haircut of hers. For him she was always most pretty but short hair made her looking more fragile and even younger than his mistress really was. And it was the treat for the man like him. Under the cover of gorgeous young creature she was hiding the iron will and strength barely anyone who didn’t know Vien before could think she had. But when she submitted to him it was far more valuable because of that. Not because she had to but because she wanted. Because at long last she saw him as worthy of her unrestrained devotion, the treasure he will never stop to value beyond anything else - friends, career, wealth, influence, fame, even the children, no matter how much he loves them.

“That’s my girl,” he whispered in her ear, “such a sweet and docile pet of mine.”  
Nothing could be further from truth than last words but it didn’t hurt to play their favourite game again, the one he will be never tired of.  
Her response wasn’t that meek as her posture would suggest.  
“You’re plain jealous of my work here. You would love to keep me as your pleasure slave, doing nothing but making myself pretty and waiting for you the whole day. Better admit you want me all for yourself!”

“Yes, that too,” he said smiling. “I won’t deny I’m looking forward to spend a few days taking care of your needs with no one else to interfere and disturb your rest.”

“But I am rested!” she stated stubbornly.

“No, baby, you’re not! Two hours of sleep is not nearly enough. You need at least a few days of holidays far from your duties and challenges. I should see it earlier but being busy myself didn’t pay attention. It’s Lea who opened my eyes today. Believe me, you will function much better after the break.”

“Lee, I should know this. She does not understand what she’s talking about. Besides... Almi should be here the day after tomorrow.”

“She can wait too. A few days don’t make the difference. In your case hopefully they’ll do.”

“Oh, so I have no choice!”

“Exactly!” Artri laughed and picked her from the floor taking the slave back toward his bedroom. She didn’t fight him anymore.


	5. Artri's idea takes shape

“Are we to spend my holiday entirely in your bed, master?” Vivianne giggled.

“And would you like it?”

“Well,” she said frowning, “I thought it should be about resting, not another kind of duties.”

“You little fiend!” Now he was laughing. “No, no matter how attractive it sounds it’s not what I plan to do with you.”

Artri passed the said bed and entered the adjacent room. There was bath prepared already with scented oils and candles and her favourite music in the background.  
Vien let the scientist to undress her as if she was a little girl and then put her to the water, pleasantly warm, exactly how she liked it.

“Relax,“ Artri said. “I will leave you for the moment because I have something important to do now. After I’ll return, we will negotiate our action plan for the next few days. I hope you’ll like my ideas.”  
He kissed her on the forehead and slipped out of the bathroom.

 

“So, tomorrow morning Percy will appear to take a look at you and if everything is all right, we can leave the same day. Destination Southern Ocean. Mountains, beaches, forests. Scarcely populated area. I think you will like it.”

“It’s beautiful,” she gasped when Artri showed her the place and the hut they were to stay in. One thing bothered her though.  
“Cannot we take the children?”

“Taking kids with us makes little sense, darling. I suppose you to rest and they are absorbing bunch. You will end dotting on them while it is you who have to be the center of attention.”

Hearing this Vien pouted.  
“Well, it’s you who had made me the mother and now what? Suddenly you want me to act as if I wasn’t one?”

“Baby, but really, must you be that difficult? Our children are thriving. A few days without us won’t do them any harm. I can ask Tommy and Sara to stay in Cycads Valley during our absence. It would do much good to both parties. If you know what I mean.”

“So, maybe at least Jaye?” She looked at him almost pleadingly.

“If we will take Jaye alone, the twins will be jealous like for the last time. It should be all about you. we’ll make family trip some other time. Okay?”

Vien was not amused.

“Listen,” Artri said, “we can try it my way and if you won’t be satisfied I can always send for kids. Is such solution acceptable?”

“Will you, really?”

“You have my word for this!”

And so they settled it.

Percy have found nothing remotely worrying but wholeheartedly supported the idea of the trip. He said changing the scenery may be a good thing for them both.

 

Vivianne didn’t request the bringing of the children to their hut. The area in it proximity proved to be even more enchanting than in stereovision and she was absorbed with exploring all the possibilities it offered to miss her wonderful but demanding offspring.

“See, I knew you would love it,” Artri said on the third day after their arrival. “I’m afraid you wouldn’t like to return at all!”

Vien wanted to respond to this statement but in exactly that moment something like powerful explosion rattled the house.

“No, no, not again,” Vivianne groaned.

“It’s okay,” Artri assured her as if nothing unusual happened.

“How do you know?”

“I do not understand what happened yet but our boy’s won’t let any harm to be done to us. I’m sure about that. This time I was fully prepared.” Artri looked at his communicator.  
“There’s information from Kelian,” he said.  
“They had neutralised the threat.”


	6. The intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artri being in his element.

“Good work, gentlemen,” Artri congratulated his security team. “I knew I could sleep peacefully having you around.”

“We didn’t want to disturb,” Kel said, “sorry for the noise, boss, my lady, but they wanted to escape and we haven’t got the choice. We had to shoot them down.” He gestured toward the unknown aircraft’s smoking remains.

“Apparently filthy brats were not prepared for your warm welcoming.”  
Vien wasn’t sure if she liked the predatory smile appearing on her master’s face and shivered involuntarily. That grimace far too much reminded her the days she would prefer to forget again, and it didn’t make much difference he directed it at the trespassers and assaulters.

There were partly charred corpses laying on the grass, dragged from the crashed machine. Only four.

“Is it all?” She asked trying to act normally. “I mean, that few?”

“There’s another one inside but the body’s badly damaged. And another in our shelter. That one’s alive.”

“Oh, you’ve got living hostage!” Artri was extremely satisfied. “That’s even better job, I initially thought.”

“It was just enormous luck,” Kelian said humbly. “He’s in our shelter. As a special guest.”

First thing after initial inspection they went inside. The guy they captured was lying on the floor dazed and stripped from most of his clothes, probably in search of hidden weapons.

It earned security staff another approbative nod from Artri Nathoo.  
“Well,” he said, “it’s nice of you to make the culprit ready.”

Then the scientist tied his hair behind and ordered. “My gloves and neurowhip.”

One guardsman handed him requested things.

Another guard prevented her from interfering. “These are men’s affairs, my lady,” he said. Vien didn’t want to quarrel with him in an emergency like this so she complied albeit reluctantly. She was watching her master approaching the hostage. It was a fairly young man, most probably in his late twenties if she guessed correctly. There was the long gash through his ribcage and the trickle of blood on the forehead, coming from above the hairline. The guy was conscious despite his injuries even if most probably in the state of shock.

“Hold him,” Artri said before kneeling beside the boy. “Who had sent you?”

“No one!” The man groaned.

“How typical!” Artri snorted. “What a pity I don’t take no for the answer. Just tell me nicely and you will spare yourself much pain. And I can even give you an opportunity to win the freedom. But for this you must cooperate. So?”

“I won’t tell you anything, the traitor to your own gender!” The boy tried to spit on his interrogator but the physicist backed away quickly enough to avoid the fluid which landed eventually on the guy’s own naked ribcage.

“Oh, so there’s one thing that’s already confirmed, you know who I am. Were you sent after my woman and me and how did you know we will be there?”

Young man only blinked realising Vivianne’s presence in the room and seethed. “How dare you to humiliate another man when your Argossynian whore is watching?” 

Vien expected violent reaction from Artri’s side but her master surprised her greatly. Instead of punishing the culprit he only snorted.  
“The man? The set of organs attached to one’s body makes no one the man. It requires more than that. I will make you to eat my neuro for insulting the partner of mine. But not now. Now I want information.”


	7. The bone of contention

Vivianne could not stand this anymore. The smell of blood. The screaming. She went to another room. It was sound proof so at least awful sounds stopped bothering her. The guard, who was keeping Vien company, made the tea for them both.

“It was good decision, my lady,” he said.  
“Women aren't made for this. You are too delicate beings.”

“Carl, don't be silly,” Vien snorted. “I have born five children, suffering the loss of blood and terrible pain. So don't call me weak, it's insulting.”

“I'm sorry, mistress, I didn't want to upset you. Please don't tell the boss. He will fire me for the lack of respect!”

“I won't,” Vien promised, “if you will learn your lesson.”

“Nobody really likes these things, I mean the interrogations. But it must be done, regardless.” Carl tried to salvage the situation with friendly banter.

Vien wanted to tell him Artri without doubt doesn't perceive it that way, rather opposite, but stayed silent sipping her tea and waiting until it will be over.

Artri appeared after another half of an hour. Scientist's black mane was hanging loose again. He had changed his clothes and there wasn't any trace of the neurowhip. Her lover looked nothing like the person tormenting another human creature just minutes ago.

“And what have he told you?” Vien asked raising from her seat.

“I will tell you in the hut.” Artri extended his long-fingered hand to his slave. She took it not wanting to make the scene when the subordinate was watching.

“The boys will soon get rid of the mess,” Artri informed Vien when they were back in their own dwelling. “Someone will come for that last one to take him to Perennis. I need to think yet of the punishment for him. Or maybe you have ideas? Don't you, sweetling?”

“Nathoo, it's nothing to joke about!” she warned him.

“The guy and his companions wanted to rob us of our aircraft and goods. If we were random couple they would kill us afterwards. Finding who we really are would lead to kidnapping us for the ransom instead. So I agree there's nothing funny in it,” Artri said.

“But darling,” the man continued on the lighter tone, “can we return to our interrupted holidays now? You wanted to visit that charming island in the channel’s middle…”

“Nathoo, we've got corpses here and the man you plan to kill, if I assume properly. I'm in no mood for the holidays anymore!”

Artri tried to ignore her reservations.  
“You shouldn't let the scum to spoil our well earned rest. Believe me the vermin is past redemption.”

“Says who?” Vien looked at her master with painful expression.

Artri sighed. “Baby, I knew exactly what was evil and what was the proper thing to do. I only had major difficulty when it came for applying this knowledge to my everyday life. You can't equal your master with that redneck scum. He won't repent or feel remorse. It's not that type. I know them.”

Yes, this man wanted to hurt and kill them. She had no reason to love him but it was the entirely different thing to maim and kill someone in cold blood, not knowing all the reasons behind their doings. It was acceptable when the man proved to be guilty beyond doubt. Vivianne knew their good friend and ward Trevor from Riadis could easily end that way if not for him meeting Artri one day. So she had mixed emotions and felt unsettled by all of this.

“Darling what's wrong?” She realised Artri is kneeling at her feet looking genuinely worried.  
“It's a pity they had to shoot down that transport. There was a chance you could not know about the attempt to attack us.”

“What does that mean? Would you prefer to keep me in the dark?” Vien looked at the blackmaned disbelievingly. “I thought we were partners sharing everything with no secrets left between us!”

“But we are,” Artri said in a soft voice. I intended to spare you from unpleasant revelations. You have enough of the other burdens to carry already. But it's pointless to think about it now, when you know.”

Vien didn't feel convinced by his line of reasoning. It was their first serious clash since Nadi's birth. She tried to reason with herself it's normal for the couple to have different views on even most important things. They weren't one flesh and soul and can never be with their different life stories and upbringing.

“We’ll stay the night and you will take the final decision tomorrow morning,” Artri suggested. “Okay?”

“As you wish, my lord,” she answered switching to formal behaviour.

The physicist looked at her suspiciously but said nothing.


	8. Family reunion

They were returning. Vien demanded to be with her children rather than continue vacation. The atmosphere was dense with reproach. She didn’t need many words to show her disapproval. It was visible in the distance she put between them.

Now he could not kill the boy they captured. When his lady wanted to act merciful and understanding it would be risky. No rush. Even if he deserves the worst of the torture, the guy will have to wait.

When in Cycads Valley again Vien was immediately surrounded by her joyful offspring. Jaye was holding Seth’s little hand and Danny with Wayne emerged after the pair. Vien sat on the floor to embrace them all, squealing with delight.

“Mama, why are you so early?” Jaye asked when the rest of boys ran to meet Artri. “Aunt Heather told us you will stay a few more days on your vacation with daddy.”

“I was missing you too much,” Vivianne said.

“It was no fun with none of my babies. We must go there together but now I have too much work to do. Will you show me what you have learned when I was out?”

“Sure, mama!” The black-haired boy was the embodiment of sheer delight. He didn’t even look at his father, eager to share his achievements with Vivianne.

It was no fun, Artri couldn’t stop thinking about what Vien said to their son. He shouldn’t be surprised his mistress preferred innocent children over her master’s companionship. She had forgiven him all the cruelty and stupidity which almost damaged their relationship but it could not change the fact Artri was still the monster. No matter what he will do his brain will remain exactly as it was. And she knew about it.

Before Artri decided what to do next Sara and Tommy came out to welcome him. Sally was holding in her arms very little person. She wanted very much to become the mother. The problem was with Tommy, who claimed not to be ready for this. Not that he didn’t like kids. He was a fantastic uncle to his friends’ offspring but taking the responsibility for his own was something he didn’t fancy.

When the baby spotted Art her small face sported most beatific smile.

“Dada, dada,” she shouted extending both her hands in Artri’s direction.

Fallow-haired girl was not a stunning beauty by any means. Similar to Wayne she was on the plain side, far from elvish charms of Jaye, Danny and Sethie. But if Wayne resembled his paternal grandfather the most, Nadi could be her mother at the same age.

Artri would love her regardless of looks but the fact added to his adoration of a little creature making him irreversibly smitten and enchanted and she repaid him twofold.

When the scientist took his daughter she cuddled with him. “Dada,” she cooed, “dada Ati.” It was not an infant’s babble. The child was talking!

Artri looked at his friends. “Impossible!” he said. “I’m out for four days and find my baby girl learned to talk?”

Sally smiled to them.  
“She's made of miracles. You better be prepared for more.”

Artri was insanely happy. Not only because of his daughter's fast development but also because of the words she said. Looking at her, curled comfortably in his arms, the physicist almost forgot about the latest trouble with the baby's mother. He deserved none of them but they needed him and it was biggest consolation.

“Come, Nadi,” Sally said. “You must be hungry. I'll take you to your aunts for the feeding.”

“No, problem. I will take her,” Artri offered. He didn't want to part with the child just yet.

“I thought you boys wanted to talk,” Sara reminded him.

“Yes, yes, but it can wait. I'll see you later, Tommy. Oh, and thank you for supervising my household.”

“Being honest it doesn't need supervising,” Fisher admitted. “Your people know exactly what to do. It’s a pity you have to return that early. Everything was going smoothly here.”

“Well,” this time Artri smiled, “I expect nothing less from my chosen staff. But it's good you have noticed. I must think about some extra reward for them. I'm sure Ivvi will agree with me.” He nodded to his friends before taking little princess for the meal.


	9. The change of heart

Vien spent the rest of the day with children. Artri joined them with Nadi but after the little girl drifted off to her afternoon nap, the physicist left for Tommy. Fisher would leave soon so Art wanted discuss things with his deputy and best friend.  
  
“It was ill conceived idea,” Artri admitted. “If we were at home, none of this would happen.”  
  
“You should not feel guilty. Your intentions were good. This is something you couldn’t predict.”  
  
“Yea, at first I thought they targeted me and Ivvi because of who we were. Then it became clear it was the attempt at a robbery. I shudder to think what could happen. If not for the security team we could be in big trouble.”  
  
“But all ended well before it really began. So what’s the problem?”  
  
“The problem is with Viv. She saw me interrogating the captive and apparently didn’t like it. Barely talked to me afterwards. But you know how it is with that scum. You must be firm with them. Besides it was a perfect occasion to vent some steam. Despite taking inhibitors I just need it sometimes.”  
  
“Did you try to explain this to your mistress?”  
  
“Sure but she didn’t want to listen. I suspect she may be afraid of me. But it’s absurd.”  
  
“Well, maybe not necessarily. Nat, understand her reservations. Vien had suffered enormously because of your vindictiveness and cruelty. Nothing strange seeing you that way reawakened her old fears.”

“So what am I to do?”  
  
“Be patient?” Tommy stood up. “My poor Makantaran boy. It’s a pity you’re so viciously monogamous. You put too much strain on your mistress’s shoulders. Maybe that other girl, who is to arrive soon…”  
  
He stopped seeing Artri’s nearly murderous expression.  
  
“Oh, I get it. Never mess with Makantarans in love.”  
  
Tommy and Sally left in the evening leaving Art with his dilemma.  
  
  
Vien was watching their friends departing. She should thank them for coming but going out would end with the contact with her master. For which she wasn’t ready.  
  
Now Vien felt ashamed of her own behaviour. The way she treated the man who died for her was unacceptable. She tried to punish him only because he took full responsibility for dealing with the crisis.  
  
It was vital to be sure their safety won’t be threatened. And for this they needed to know if another bunch of aggressors won’t be coming. Artri was nothing but efficient in retrieving the information.  
  
She must face the fact Nathoo will never act like typical Argossynian. The world they live in demands different qualities than her native planet. It’s easy to be good when you are pacifist since birth. It’s different when you have to fight with your violent nature. Being the decent man is much harder for the ones like him and she should appreciate the fact he’s trying.  
  
Good partner would motivate her mate not discourage him.  
  
When Vien sat on the bed Seth stirred. Nadi didn’t move. Luckily none of the pair woke up. She was waiting for the while to be sure it will stay that way and then got up.  
  
“Please take them to their cribs,” Vien whispered to her maidens.  
  
“You won’t be sleeping here?” Heather sounded disappointed.  
  
“I forgot to discuss something with the master,” Vien said. “Good night, girls. See you at the breakfast.”  



	10. Heather

“What are you doing here?” Artri asked, surprised.

“Laying in bed, what else?” Vien answered with an innocent smile. At least she hoped it looks like that. Luckily the man was in the bathroom when she came so Vien had the time to undress and hide in the sheets.  
  
“I’m sorry,” she said.  
  
“No, you’re not!” the man smirked.

“How come?” Vien adjusted the duvet under her chin. It was delicious to feel that vulnerable. Which wouldn’t be possible if she didn’t trust her master.  
  
“Because you’re yet to be!” he said uncovering her naked body.  
  
  
  
And Vien was sorry. After the amount of worship Artri poured on her person it was hard not to be. It was no wonder she overslept the breakfast.  
  
When Vivianne appeared in women’s chambers it was past noon. Bev and Lea sent her knowing looks but Heather was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Nadi standing in her crib and throwing toys to the floor noticed her mother and demanded to be taken. Which Vien did. The girl felt slight remorse for weaning the baby that early. She wasn’t pregnant with another so could breastfeed Nadine much longer. She stopped because of all the new challenges. They were important but the shadow of doubt remained. Maybe she should arrange it all differently.  
  
Nadi ever amiable child seemed to not mind at all. “Let’s find your aunt Heather,” Vivianne said adjusting the daughter in her arms.  
  
“Ati Evah, ati Evah,” Nadi chimed. She was so eager to talk. Artri sworn her first word was a dada consciously directed at him. She didn’t repeat it in Vivianne’s presence but there was no reason to not believe him.  
  
It was probably at the moment she saw him yesterday, with Nadine hidden happily in his embrace, Vien changed her mind. It was abundantly clear he’s not the threat for them. Maybe it was the death experience that changed him together with the shock caused by her own temporary passing. And that man, that man asked for the trouble. Artri didn’t pick him up from the street or something. On her demand the intruder was left alive. Artri said she can talk to him if she wants. Vien decided to do it later.  
  
First she had to find Heather. Another thing that troubled Vivianne. When her own relationship was flourishing and both Lea and Bev found their love interests Heath could feel abandoned and not cared for. Wayne and Danny adored her, but they were only kids. Vien's best friend needed more than that. And deserved more than that. Vivianne owed her so much but had no idea what to do to get things right.

Vien and Nadi found the other girl in the garden. She was supervising the twins and simultaneously reading something.  
  
“Hello, boys,” Vivianne called but Wayne and Danny absorbed in building tunnels from the sand barely acknowledged her presence.  
  
“Hi!” Vien sat next to Heather. “What are you reading? Anything interesting?” she asked to begin the conversation.  
  
“No, not so much,” the young woman shook her head. “But I have to kill the time somehow. And you, you’re not studying?”  
  
“I overslept,” Vivianne confessed. “Apparently the holidays tired me more than I expected. Besides, in pursuit of my goals I have neglected what's most important. People around me. And even my own children.”

Heather frowned. “Did _he_ tell you that?”  
  
“What? No! Of course not.” Vien was surprised with what she heard. “Why do you think so?”  
  
“Nevermind!” Heather backed off, her eyes suddenly wet. She blinked out the tears. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to sound jealous. You deserve all the happiness after the hell you went through. But if he will hurt you again, I won’t hesitate to kill him!”  
  
Alarmed by the threatening tone of Heather’s voice Nadi cried.  
  
“It’s okay,” Vien shushed her hugging the baby closer. “Aunt Heather didn’t mean what she said. She’s just angry, is all.”  
  
“Heath, I beg you,” she whispered. “Never say such things out loud, especially when boys can overhear. They are old enough to repeat it all to their father. Or worse, grandfather. I would never let men punish you but the bad blood will remain. Just don't do this anymore.”

“I’m sorry, it’s…” Heather was in loss for words.  
  
“I know. You may feel deceived because I had told you I won’t fall for him. But saying this I was unaware it already happened. Only I didn’t remember. But I love you too even if sometimes I have not time enough to show it.”  
  
Vivianne’s words moved Heather. “Please forgive me. It was so selfish of me!”  
  
“Selfish? You’re the least selfish person I met!” Vivianne exclaimed. “And I am proud to call you my friend.”  
  
After Vivianne’s confessions the tension slowly disappeared. It came out Heather needed that little to feel better. Vien felt relieved but also ashamed she didn't gather her wits earlier.  
  
When she left to change Nadi's diaper her friend seemed to be completely at ease.


	11. Almi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almeera makes her first appearance.

“Are you ready?” Adnan asked his sister.

“I was ready since the last week!” Almeera pouted. “It’s not my fault they went on holiday. Now I want him to wait for me.”

“Almi, don’t be silly. Artri Kennert is not waiting for you. It took me weeks of negotiations to place you in his household. He kindly agreed to keep you as the second slave until you find permanent future partner. It depends only on you if he will ever change his mind. And your position.”

“Yes, yes, Addie, I know.” Almeera sighed. They were discussing these things for months. The strategies she should undertake to reach her goal. Adnan believed in his little sister, her charms, wits and other multiple qualities. He assured her many times Almeera can make it even if in the beginning tried to disincline her from the choice she made.

Almi was an attractive young woman and many of her brother’s friends would be privileged and happy to give her the shelter and position of their mistress. Unfortunately Almeera wasn’t interested in any of them. They were just boys Addie’s age, and she wanted the man. Most influential and beautiful man. Artri Kennert was the only one worthy her ambitions.

The law demanded each girl born in the family, as few as they were, for obvious reasons, should leave her childhood home after reaching maturity to become the slave of another man. It was obligatory and even most influential people had to give their daughters away. Loving fathers when rich enough could always hire someone to pretend they owned their child, but it was always risky. Because, according to the same law, such man could pursue his full ownership and nobody had the right to hold him back.

Adnan warned his sister that after becoming Almi’s lawful owner Mr Kennert will have the full power over her life and death. Therefore, she should tread carefully because in case of trouble Adnan may not be able to help her. Almi never believed it can really happen.

There was only one thing that was unnerving her but only slightly. The man had the mistress. She was old, probably over twenty-five already. Pretty but not strikingly beautiful and, besides, almost constantly pregnant. For now, she should be fairly worn out because of her frequent childbirths. It was a wonder Mr Kennert haven’t been bored with her yet. Now he will have the healthy alternative. Almi had nothing against that other woman. May she bear him more offspring. It will save Almeera the trouble. Being the mother wasn’t high on her priorities list.

“Almi, let’s go,” Adnan’s insistent voice interrupted her musings. “We must reach the Cycads Valley before the evening. Later they put children to sleep so it would be impolite to interfere with their daily schedules.”

“Okay, I’m coming!” Further stalling made no sense. The vehicle was waiting.


	12. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last touches before Almi's arrival.

“Ivvi, can you visit my office for a while?” Artri asked through her communicator.

“Is this urgent?” Vivianne wanted to know. “I have the afternoon sesh with my teacher in twenty minutes.”

“It won’t take long, I promise!” Artri chuckled. “I have to leave soon too.”

“Oh, so then who will welcome that new girl?”

“Lea can do this just right. Now come here. We have no time to spare. Everybody is waiting.”

“Everybody? What is it you plan, my lord?” Vien suddenly became suspicious.

She heard laughs in the background.

“Nothing dangerous, just come.”

When Vivianne entered, she found most of their male staff gathered in the room. They nodded to her acknowledging their young mistress’s presence.

“I want to make it clear,” Kennert said, embracing her, “Ivvi’s power in this house is subordinate only to mine. And this means you can’t question her orders without consulting me. When I’m absent, you can only advise her and she may agree or not. There are no exceptions to this rule. If Vien would see the necessity to punish anyone in the household, you have to fulfill such a request.”

“You want us to satisfy our mistress’s every wish, sir?” Someone said. “Does it mean that, perhaps…”

“I don’t know about any such thing.” Artri snorted. “You’ve heard everything you need to know. Everybody may leave now.”

“Is it because of her?” Vivianne inquired further when all the guardsmen left.

“Yes, it’s because of the new arrival. As I told you before Almeera's family was spoiling her terribly, but she is young and therefore can change. That girl needs every opportunity to become useful. I know my mistress can make her valuable person with all the good influence she has on people.”

“I may try,” Vien said, “but can’t promise anything. Beside my chosen occupation I have five children, not counting you, master, and nursing the girl of eighteen is not the dream job of mine.”

“I guess it’s not.” Artri came closer. “But I know my baby. She never turns her back on the challenge at hand.”

His intentions were clear but Vien stepped back. “I have to go now,” she reminded him.

“Okay,” Artri agreed. “Please remember, Almi is not your responsibility but only mine. I’ll be thankful though for any help I can get.”

Vivianne narrowed her eyes.

“Aren’t you too deeply concerned with this... case?”

“Ivvi, if you don’t want me to do this I can send them back. Yes, even today.”

He looked that exasperated she pitied him.

"Don’t worry, I was only joking,” she assured the scientist. Before she left Vien tiptoed to kiss the man.


	13. The arrival

Now Almi was more and more excited, her earlier reluctance gone. She fidgeted that much Addie asked her to stop. For the moment the girl tried to calm down but in vain.  
  
Soon she will belong to one of the most powerful men of Galdanede and probably all Federation. Will see him everyday face to face. Amira wanted to kiss her brother again and again for arranging for her such magnificent ownership.

She was looking forward to taking her chance with Mr Kennert. Because why should she fail? Almi is beautiful, young and amusing. Everybody says that. He has to fall for her. He must.  
  
“Almi, remember,” Adnan warned his sister one more time, “don’t throw yourself at your new proprietor. He doesn’t like such women. He prefers to be the chaser himself. You can’t show him you care too much. And don’t undermine the position of his mistress until you will feel you’ve got him. In the beginning you should befriend with her.”  
  
“Yes, Adi. I know. You have told me this thousand times already.”  
  
“Because it is important. I want no harm to be done to my beloved little sibling. Please take care of yourself. I hate to leave you alone on the mercy of the stranger but at least you have chosen him willingly.”  
  


When they arrived, it wasn’t Almi’s new master who welcomed them. The mistress of the house was absent too. The only people who met the siblings were mere servants.  
  
The middle-aged woman with dark blonde hair was tall and beautiful. Her name was Leandra but she asked them to call her Lea. She was mistress’s eldest handmaiden.  
  
The man of similar age named Gordon Andravis, accompanying Leandra was tall and muscular. He worked as the head of Mr Kennert’s security team.  
  
Almi knew Artri Kennert, more than liberal firmly pursuing his views in the public, was also standing behind the boycott of Riadis. Because of that many hated him and therefore the man needed strong guards to keep his family safe in the face of possible threats.  
  
Almeera found surprising the male of such a crucial position in the household seemed to walk unarmed. Mr Andravis could hide the disintegrator under his clothes but lacked the neurowhip for sure.  
  
It was strange, but every master had its own rules for his staff. It wasn’t her place to question their methods. Or at least not yet.  
  
She also noticed obvious chemistry between these two. They weren’t holding hands or anything like that but seemed to feel more than comfortable in each other’s presence.  
  
After they exchanged first greetings Gordon looked at her brother and said. “Mr Elheron, I have to ask you to give me your neuro for the safekeeping. Our mistress tolerates no such things anywhere near her young children. You can also leave the whip in your transport if you so prefer.”  
  
“I, yes… of course,” Addie stuttered detaching his neurowhip from the belt and handing it to the guard. “Mr Kennert haven’t told me about this.”  
  
“I guess he didn’t.” That awful man smirked. Almi took an instant dislike to Gordon. It was disrespectful. She could swear he had done it to humiliate Adnan. Unfortunately, they had to swallow the slight and get over it.  
  
“Now I’ll take you to meet the family,” Leandra said. “Please, follow me.” 

 


	14. Not so warm welcome

Before they reached the house, another woman came out to meet them. She was fairly young person, average in almost every aspect of her being with hazel eyes and the hair of indeterminate colour gathered in the long braid.

The girl was holding by the hand beautiful dark-haired and blue-eyed kid. “I’m Heather, the servant of my lady,” she said, “and this is…” The boy didn’t wait until his caretaker finished and spoke.

“Mama told us you will come. I’m Jaye Branford Kennert. Mama calls me Froglet sometimes but only she may, not even daddy, so I’ll be Jaye for you.”

The boy measured Almi and her brother with the gaze that could belong to the person at least three times older.

The princeling, Almeera thought. She could not decide if she likes him or not.

“I’m nearly five,” the self-assured kid continued. “I’ll go to school soon. Mama is making one especially for me and my siblings. Dad said he and his colleagues will soon need the new mathematics to continue their work. I'm planning to invent one for him. And what is your favourite science?”

Before Almi had the chance to respond Heather intervened.

“Jaye, first you need to have the knowledge of the existing mathematics. Otherwise how can you know where to start with your inventions?”

“Yes, I see,” the boy agreed, “ but I’m learning. So, which is your favourite?”

“Botany perhaps,” Almeera said. Because why not? She loved flowers.

“That’s close to mama’s interests, I guess.” Jaye looked satisfied with the answer.

“Come, I’ll show you my siblings.”

 

In the house they met more people. The adult woman had olive skin, brown eyes and wavy hair. She was attractive but differently than Lea, more shy and reserved.

“It’s Beverley, another of mama’s companions,” Jaye was eager to present everyone. First Almi thought it ridiculous but after the while she realised it made sense. The clever kid acted as the main host in the absence of his parents.

“A pleasure,” Beverley smiled.

“And this is my foster uncle.” Jaye pointed to the skinny young man. He had to be younger than Almi herself, by her guess not older than sixteen.

“Nice to meet you Miss Almeera, Mr Elheron,” the boy nodded and extended the hand in their direction. “I am Trevor Ennason. The last name isn't my father's because I have dropped it to cut the ties with my past. Everybody calls me Trev.”

“You have resigned from your parent’s name?” Now Adnan was intrigued.

“Yes,” the boy answered not without the pride. “You probably heard about him. He was the only culprit that survived Mr. Kennert’s kidnapping. To confess all about the atrocities they committed before the whole inhabited space.”

“So you are the Riadisan!” Almi exclaimed. She never saw any of them that close.

“Unfortunately, I was born as one,” Trev admitted. “The fate worse than death for any reasonable human being. Luckily Artri, Mr. Kennert I mean, let me stay with this family as the ward of his.”

Almi wanted to inquire more but was interrupted by one of the smaller kids. It was no doubt who his father could be because the boy with raven hair and big green eyes looked like a perfect miniature of Artri Kennert.

“Why did you come here?” he asked with an angry expression that looked almost funny on so little the face. “We don’t need another aunt! Better go away!”


	15. The children

There was pure consternation on all adults’ faces. It was Heather who spoke first.

“Danny, it’s not how we receive our guests,” she said. “Apologize to Miss Almeera at once.”

The youngster stared at the servant haughtily and didn’t make the move.

“Your mother will soon know about your shameful behaviour, and will be upset and disappointed for what her son had done to the person she approved.”

After the mention of his mother Danny’s demeanour has changed.

“Heather, don’t tell mama, please!” he wailed.

“I won’t if you apologize. Now.”

 The boy approached Almeera. “I’m sorry, you can stay,” he mumbled and smooched her hand.

“So you’ve met my younger middle bro,” Jaye said. “He’s Daniel Brent Kennert but usually goes by Danny. Or the Menace. “And this is,” he continued not giving her the chance to respond, “my older middle brother, Wayne Artri Kennert. They are both three.”

Another boy, this one with brown hair and eyes stepped out.

“Welcome, pretty lady,” he smiled and kissed her hand. At least he was polite and well behaved. And satisfied with Almi’s arrival.

“But mama is hundred times prettier than you,” the kid added before Almeera could thank him.

“I’m sorry,” it was Heather again. “I don’t know what has gotten into them.”

“No, no, it’s all right.” Almeera smiled sweetly. “They are just kids. And kids can be naughty sometimes.” This she said, pretending it didn’t touch her at all. But she suspected someone set the scene long before their arrival. No way three years old children could act that way by their own volition. They had to be taught what to say, to show Almi she’s not welcomed here.

“I’ll take them for a bath,” Heather announced. “Excuse me. Wayne, Danny, come!”

The boys flocked to the servant who took them by the hands. “Say goodnight to Mr Elheron and his sister.”

“Goodnight, goodnight,” the twins shouted waiving their free palms.

“Insolent brats,” Almi thought. Apparently nobody teaches them discipline, and the servants do what they want with no control. Where’s the mistress of the house to cope with all the mess? If it was Almi, she would know what to do.

“They are good boys,” Gordon stated when Wayne and Danny with their caretaker disappeared behind the doors. “I have two adult sons and they were the same at that age. Now we’ll go to the youngest children. Hopefully, it will end without surprises this time.”

 

And so the group went to the nursery to see the boy and girl of two in the big playpen and in the cot another girl, less than a year old. Their names were Seth Alverin, Becks and Jade Nadine.

“I thought your mistress had only one daughter,” Almeera said looking at the toddlers who didn’t pay much attention to the visitors.

“Because it’s true” Beverley replied, “the older one is mine.”

“Oh, so you had a child with Mr. Kennert?” Almeera couldn’t stop herself from inquiring.

“No, she’s only mine and I know nothing about the father. Master and mistress let me keep her together with their own children,” the woman explained.

Another surprise. Being honest the servant’s girl looked far more pretty than the lawful master’s daughter. But it was the latter who as the only one had shown any interest in Almeera.

“Miss, miss,” she chimed when Almi came closer and extended her hands wanting to take her.

“May I?” Almeera asked.

Lea agreed. “But please be careful. She’s our master’s greatest treasure. Well, maybe the second. After her mother.”

The servant couldn’t be more clear with her intentions. But Almi won’t let those people succeed with their meanness. She’ll stay here and soon will show them they need much more to dishearten the girl like her.


	16. The supper

“You must excuse us too,” Lea said. “Me and Bevvie have to take care of the little ones now. They'll soon be going to sleep. But our men here will take you both for the meal and will keep you company until the master comes back.”

“The men?” Addie asked disoriented.  
“Mr Andravis and Jaye,” Lea explained. “In the absence of his parents our boy is acting as a head of the family.”

“Five years old?” Almi could not stop herself.

“It's never too early to learn,” Gordon answered. “Isn't it so, Jaye?”

The black-haired kid smiled. “Yes,” he said. “Mama always says I'm preconscious enough to do the things for them when I want to.”

“Precocious, darling,” Lea corrected him.

“Whatever!” Jaye giggled. “But let's go for a supper. I'm hungry. Aren't you too?”

 

The evening was warm, so they were sitting in the garden at the lanterns lit place with a view to the small pond. Gordon and Jaye brought the dishes and beverages. The boy was eager to help and when they were eating couldn't stop talking. Almi could barely concentrate on his prattle. She was getting nervous. The girl wanted to meet Artri Kennert at last. His long absence seemed to be another slight. Like he didn't care about her and her feelings. But why should he? The scientist saw Almeera only once and briefly when visited their home to complete the deal and after that went on holidays.

The physicist appeared at last coming from behind the house but not alone. He was holding hands with another person. Almi didn't pay attention to Kennert's Argossynian mistress before. When they were together on formal occasions Almeera was always concentrating on the famous physicist's image. Therefore the girl vaguely remembered how Artri's partner looked like. And even if she didn't Jaye would make her aware who's coming. The kid jumped from his chair and ran toward the newcomers.  
“Mama, mama!” he hooted.

The woman picked him up from the grass. They were not far so Almi heard the man saying. “Baby, it's time to quit doing this. He's too heavy. Better let me take him.” For which the woman answered. “I'm not so fragile, my lord. I can manage a few steps.”  
Mr Kennert's response was kissing the boy and then his mother taking his time as if they were alone in the whole universe.

The trio approached the table in no hurry to sit with Gordon and guests. Almi could take a closer look at the other woman. She was holding the boy on her lap stroking his black locks with affection. The mistress's own hair was cut short and slightly messy as if she forgot to comb it. Vivianne Kennert was dressed in a tunic with a pair of leggings instead of a dress with no trace of a collar on her neck.

Despite the paleness and slight shadows under her eyes the mistress looked young as for the mother of five. Beside that she was perfectly average. There was no single thing in her person that could attract the man like Mr Kennert, who could choose whoever he wanted, even women already bonded to someone else.

After the short inspection of her rival Almi turned her gaze to Mr Kennert. And she was stuck immediately to his vibrant, charming self. Even wearing casual clothes in the light of the lanterns he seemed to be the creature from Almi's dreams, almost unreal in his perfection. It made her shiver to think about the possibility of spending the night with him.

The scientist sent Almi and her brother a fleeting glance.  
“Sorry to be late but unfortunately we both were busy the whole evening,” Mr Kennert said with a velvety smooth voice. “And after that we had to kiss goodnight our sweet babies. We are also tired. Lea will soon come to show you to your rooms. We will talk about details of Almeera's stay tomorrow. Is it acceptable to you?”

“We don't want to disturb your rest,” Adnan answered. “Being in debt to you neither me nor Almi would dare to complain. Being honest I planned to leave today but if you wish me to stay there's no problem.”

Almi wanted to cry. The girl didn't expect such a cold reception from her new owner. The whole day was the disaster. But there was nothing she could do with it at the moment.


	17. Jealously and envy

“What is it?” Artri asked when they were alone in his apartments. “Have I done something wrong?” He was nuzzling the back of her neck and the place between the shoulder blades. Vivianne was torn between wanting him and the urge to scold the man.

The slave used the last vestiges of her will to move away from the physicist.

“You have lied to my face! Were you that stupid or thought me to be?”

“I have no slightest idea what you are talking about, sweetie,” Artri said. His calmness was infuriating.

“Stupid than!” Vien snorted. “You have told me she’s nothing special. And now what I see? Pity I hadn’t checked it by myself. You have used my trust to fool me.”

“Ivvi, come on!” The man was on her again. “Is it what you think about our little guest? Almeera means nothing to me but if you feel attracted to her, I cannot help it. I’ll try my best not to be jealous.”

“That’s not funny!" Vivianne made the move to extricate herself from the suffocating embrace but it was mostly for the show. The slave didn’t really want to fight. It worried her, and she craved to be comforted.

“I have chosen Almeera for a reason,” Artri stated. “Guess why? Because she is very like Frances Vallis. And I hated Francesca passionately only because she wasn’t you. Looking at Almi reminds me how miserable was the time when I had deprived myself of your presence. Believe me, I wouldn’t like to be the person standing between us, male, female or other. If anyone dare, I won’t let them live for much longer.”

The intensity of the last words made her shiver. It was the thing Vien thought sometimes scary, the depth of his addiction. In such moments she used to realise he’s not fully tamed yet and maybe never would be.

“It’s okay,” she said, “it’s not that I doubt your loyalty.”

“I know, and I like you jealous, but if you still don’t believe me I have one perfect solution in mind. Do you want me to tell you what it is?”

Not waiting for the answer Artri whispered into Vivianne’s ear while carrying her to the bedroom.

 

When Artri Kennert was undressing impatiently his mistress Almeera was crying on her brother’s shoulder.

“It’s awful in here,” she sniffled. “It’s not how I had imagined my first night in the master’s house. He meant to be enchanted, not indifferent. Is this why he never asked about my virginity? Because he doesn’t care?”

“Almi, calm down. I have warned you it can happen, especially in the beginning. You’ve heard him, he was tired today. There will be the lot of the nights to try your luck with the guy.”

“Yea!” Almeera shook her head. “Many nights and days your sister has to endure among the impertinent servants and kids of hers. These women are dressed like princesses and just as spoiled and useless. They’ll rather die than show me the sliver of respect.”

“Maybe they envy you your youthful charms and energy. Be patient. You have seen her today. She’s not the great beauty and besides is busy doing the great many things not connected with her master. She is neglecting his needs for sure. It’s only the matter of time until he’ll realise an obvious fact. And in such a day you will be there.”


	18. The official reception

“I’d love to stay in bed the whole day,” Vivianne confessed when they were still cuddling after their morning love session.   
“You can if you wish,” Artri said. “Nobody will say anything about it.”   
  
“But you know it’s impossible? First of all Almi. And in the afternoon Terence. He does me a favour so I can’t just quit. Besides, I don’t want to be the parent who sees her children for an hour a day. Especially the little ones. Soon they will think Lea and Bevvie are their mothers.”   
  
“I’m sure you exaggerate.” Artri was not convinced. “Terry is my friend. He can always make a small change in your learning schedule. And we can have the children here after changing the sheets.”   
  
Vivianne smiled. “I hear you, my lord,” she said, “but what about your new ward and her brother? Do you want us to receive them in the bedroom as well?”   
  
“And why not?” Artri seemed to like the idea. “The queens on the old Earth sometimes were giving morning audiences in such informal circumstances.”   
  
“There’s only one small problem. I’m not a queen.”   
  
His smile was wide this time, green eyes shining. “Oh, but you are! Uncrowned, yes, but not less powerful because of that. You are the queen of all this. And me.”   
  
“Flatterer!” Vivianne giggled. “What a charming fiend you are, master. I could agree to anything you say but stop tempting me. We really have to get up. Now.”   
  
Artri sighed theatrically but complied. “As my mistress commends!”   
  
  
  
Elheron siblings had breakfast in their room so they were ready to talk as soon as the hosts were available. Almi hoped to stay with Artri alone but the physicist included his mistress in the meeting.   
  
Almeera could only grit her teeth and pretend she doesn’t care.

It looked more like an audience than anything else. Vivianne Kennert was sitting in an armchair with Artri standing beside her as if he was the servant of the Argossynian woman. The mother of his offspring wore the dress this time. Its intense scarlet colour contrasted with her pale complexion. Despite semi-formal clothes the collar was still missing and the ring with nigrite crystal was definitely too big for her hand. There was the shadow of a smile on Vivianne’s lips as if she was mocking her rival. It was enough to make Almi furious.  
  
Before Artri talked, his hand touched the arm of his mistress. He was shamelessly petting her. Public displays of affection of a master to a slave were not welcomed in the good society. But this pair was setting their own rules. At home and outside.   
  
“Almi,” Mr Kennert said, “you’re a lucky girl. Not every new slave in the household can have as her immediate superior the creature that sympathetic and good-natured as my lady. She promised me to treat you like a sister.”   
  
“Superior?” Almi thought. In the state close to panic the girl was not sure if she heard correctly. It could not be. She was expecting to stand on an equal footing with the existing mistress. Almeera wasn’t bonded or presented and have not meant to be but behind the closed doors her position should be nearly the same. It’s impossible the pale thing would be able to give her orders.   
  
Before Almi could choke out anything Vivianne Kennert spoke.   
  
“I treat all female servants as my sisters and you won’t be the exception. They are good people. I hope you will fit perfectly well in our small intimate circle. We are looking forward to it.”   
  
“It’s an honour to join,” Almi whispered. All eyes were on her so she could not show how disconcerted she felt.   
  
They told her shortly how her life will go on but they left detailed instructions for the servants to give. Apparently it wasn’t worthy neither master’s nor his mistress’s time to waste it on Almeera.   
  
When Adnan was leaving his sister barely spoke. He tried to comfort her but in vain.   
  
“I must go now,” he said eventually, “but will come to visit soon. Remember what we were discussing earlier. I know you can have your way. But for now be patient and careful. And remember that I love you like our parents did.”   
  
Almi only sighed and embraced him.   
  
When she was returning from the gates alone Jaye met her near the pond.   
  
“Don’t worry,” he said. “Mama will be good to you and I will be too.”   
  
“Why do you think I’m worried?” She tried to smile casually.   
  
“Because you are sad. Mama was sad too since I remember but it ended when daddy woke up. Since then they are only joking and teasing. You will like it here, you’ll see.”   



	19. Unintended

It was infuriating. After a few days spent in Cycads Valley Almi was losing her mind.

Mr Kennert was calling her his ward in exactly the same way he applied this term to Trevor. As if she was the child like that Riadisan boy. Will he ever see the grown up woman in her?

Being bored the girl asked for the means to draw and paint. It was the only thing she could seek for the comfort within. Almi was proficient in pictorial arts and Cycads Valley offered many inspirations. The adults never wanted to see the results of her works though. Only children were fascinated by Almi’s craft and sometimes asked to draw something for them.

Another week passed and things were not about to change. The scientist’s bedroom was out of her reach. He never invited the girl to his apartments. The man acted always nice and polite and met all Almi’s material needs but nothing more.

Whenever there was a need to talk, it happened constantly in an open space, the hall, the garden or verandah where they can be seen and most probably eavesdropped by the others. How can she seduce the man if she’s never alone with him?

 

Today it was exactly the same. Mr Kennert asked her for a short meeting under the gazebo in the garden to discuss some important things regarding her person. Almi wondered what it could be. Does she cost him too much in clothes? Because it was another result of boredom. She was ordering them to have fun while getting change even if nobody seemed to care what Almi was wearing. This or her meager input in entertaining his most beloved children.

But Mr Kennert surprised her once more asking without preamble about his "ward’s" sex life. The girl nearly choked on the juice she was seeping.

Artri patted Almi’s back lightly. It was the first time the man ever touched her.

Unfortunately, the scientist backed off as soon as she overcame the coughing feat.

“Sorry to startle you,” he said. “If you are by chance asexual, I’ll understand and won’t bother you again.”

“No, no, I’m not,” she assured him. “It was just unexpected.” Almi didn’t know what more to say.

“If so, I have to apologize for not asking you earlier. I mean you’re young and surely have your needs. I have bought my slave when she was of a similar age, only slightly older and Viv was the horny little beast since the beginning. Until I have exhausted her sweet but delicate body with too frequent pregnancies. Luckily under the proper care she has regained her former vitality. Therefore, I know how important successful intimate life is for the well-being of almost every individual.”

Now Almeera nearly stopped to breathe. Was it the intro to inviting her where she always wanted to be?

Almi’s raised hopes were crushed almost at once.

“I cannot help you with this but if you are in need of the bed partner many people in the household will be privileged to serve you whatever way you want them to. Some are in relationships but not everyone is so strict with fidelity to their chosen ones as me.”

Nice! Was he suggesting Almeera was good only for servants and other lackeys?

She desperately blinked the sudden moisture in her eyes but it was too late to stop the tears.

Seeing her distress the man moved closer to embrace the girl.

“I’m sorry, darling,” he said. “Please don’t cry. I didn’t want to hurt your feelings. You know I was frank during our negotiations about what I can give you and what’s out of question.”

“Yes, I know about this and I’m sorry.” The meek acceptance of his words was the only reliable strategy. Almeera wiped her tears.

“It’s all right,” she said. Nobody else should see her in that pitiful state.

Artri backed away as soon as he heard this with something dangerously close to relief. The awareness of the fact almost made Almi cry more, but she gritted her teeth and it passed.

“It was probably Ill-advised idea.” Artri looked at Almeera sadly. “Your brother assured me it’s purely utilitarian deal, for him not to be harassed for keeping adult sister in his household. And that you want nothing more in this arrangement than only the shelter and possibility to find a good match among my acquaintances.”

Almeera reciprocated the look. “That’s what we have agreed on and I don’t expect more.”

“It seems you did. But you shouldn’t. It’s good you know it now. It will make your life here easier.”

Seconds passed, and he was cold and distant again. It was over before anything substantial could begin. There was no hope left for Almeera. She excused herself and fled.


	20. The beauty treatment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter contains mentions of consensual sexual violence and its aftermath. Also some mildly offensive language.

“Mistress, what is it?” Lea asked. When she was calling Vien mistress, it was the sign the matter is serious.

“What do you mean?” Vivianne chirped feigning indifference. 

All kids were sleeping. Vien and her servants left Thad on the watch and were taking their time together. They planned to bathe and then some beauty treatment.  
  
Normally at this hour Vivianne would be in her master’s chambers but tonight her owner was absent. They had the conference after which he was to stay in his city apartments.  
  
He was moaning since early morning how terrible inconvenience it will be for him to spend the night that far from his baby. He wanted Vien to go, and she had to persuade him it’s a bad idea. Because she had her own plans for the afternoon and evening. If he wanted beautiful escort, she suggested taking Almeera but was met with the look of a deep disgust. Despite everything she found his commitment to the self-imposed rule endearing.  
  
The man left alone after Vien promised solemnly she will think about him all the time. Sweet Goddess, she loved this freak so much but sometimes his possessiveness was grating on her nerves.  
  
Vien invited Almeera to take part in their girly activities but the young woman refused. Apparently she didn’t enjoy the company of Vivianne’s friends. It saddened her but not that much. Without the newcomer Vien felt more relaxed. It would be better the youngster won’t see her not so perfect body. With her master or the servants Vivianne had zero inhibitions. She shed her long dress quickly not thinking about what other girls will see.  
  
And yet Leandra didn’t shy away from commenting. It was so typical of her.  
  
“Mistress, you should demand more respect. You are the mother not some foolish toy of your man.”  
  
Vien duly noted Lea said “man”. Not the owner, master or lord. Times, they were changing.  
  
“What do you mean, hon?” she asked raising her brows. “That mothers can’t have fun? I’m far too young to be the matron. What do you think, girls?” Vivianne turned to Heather and Bevvie.  
  
“Well,” the latter spoke, “you are the adult woman and can do whatever you want, if this is what you want.”  
  
“It is!” Vien exclaimed. She knew her looks may be misleading. The belt her lover used was heavy, and it left substantial marks on her pale skin. This and the trace made by the restraints on Vivianne’s wrists and ankles might worry her companions. Maybe she should spare them the view. But then again Vien had nothing to hide. She asked for this and loved every second. Maybe not the best orgasm of her life but close.  
  
“Stop staring at me,” she said eventually submerging her body in the hot water. It didn’t even sting. Vien invited the other women to join their lady. The bathtub or rather small pool was big enough to accommodate twice as many together with children.  
  
It was such a comfort to be surrounded by the people whom she could trust. It would be impossible to even think about changing the world without their constant support. She could pursue her goals knowing the children are in good hands. Led by the impulse Vien had to tell them at once what she feels. “I love you all,” she said, “more than I can ever love any man. I don’t deserve you and never will.”  
  
“It’s rather we who are lucky to have such a fine lady,” Beverley said. “Can you imagine someone like that little shit in the same position of power? It would be an ultimate disaster for everyone involved.”  
  
“Don’t talk like that, please.” Vien didn’t tolerate the hostility among the women if she could help it. “It’s not her fault they raised her like that. Not everyone is clever enough to overcome the influence they were under since birth. I am sure she’s not a bad person. If she was Wayne wouldn’t like her so much. He can’t stop talking about what they do together. And she seems talented. If Almi was born on Argossyne, she could go to art school and earn her independent living. It’s that wretched social structure of Federation planets that dooms her to be treated as a child all of her life. Besides, she fell a victim of inhuman rule, forcing girls to leave their family homes, the thing she couldn’t change.”  
  
“Even if so her brother shouldn’t force her on the man who’s not single.” Lea was sceptical as always. “You won’t tell me there weren’t any sinister motifs in their actions!”  
  
“Maybe there were but they have no chance. Nathoo is fiercely loyal to me. We will find her suitable partner soon and she will leave. Until that day please be nice to her. I have agreed to this and Almeera is my guest too.”  
  
Vien never liked to speak from the position of authority. She didn’t feel entitled to order other beings around. Especially since all maidservants were older than their mistress.  
  
“I’m sorry,” she said. “I meant it to be the time of relaxation after the busy day. I didn’t want to spoil it with didactic speech. But you know me. I can be the terrible pain in the ass when it comes to the women's rights and how we should treat one another.”  
  
“We know and we forgive you,” Bevvie said with a smirk. Heather rushed to hug Vien, and the rest followed. They were still in close embrace when the intruder sneaked into their sanctum.  
  
“Well, well,” he said standing on the edge of the pool, “I’m leaving for one day and what I see after returning? Should I be jealous of your little orgy?”  
  
The sudden appearance of the man scared her servants. Vien was the only one who stayed unmoved and able to speak back.  
  
“Did your father teach you, master, to not enter the ladies' room without an invitation? The fact you own us doesn’t justify being impolite to my girls and me.”  
  
“I’m sorry, darling,” Artri apologized at once. “Forgive me the stupid joke. Thad had told me I’ll find you here, and I only came to ask if you will come after you finish?”  
  
“I’ll think about it but it won’t be soon,” Vien warned him.  
  
“I will wait for you. Wish you a pleasant evening, my ladies.” The scientist bowed before them and left.  
  
The consternation lasted a few more seconds before they relaxed anew.    
  
“From all of my children only this one can’t sleep without me,” Vien said shaking her head in disbelief, “but don’t let him spoil our fun, please. So, what is it we have planned as the next?”  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. Isn't she your mistress too?

Almeera had no good news for Adnan.

“Addie, you promised,” she wailed, “you promised to talk to my master.”

“I’m sorry but I was busy. I had too many things on my mind to think about nursing adult woman. I was sure you’ll take care of the rest yourself. You’re young, lovely and fresh. Use these advantages.”

“It’s easy for you to tell,” the girl snarled. “He will not make a single move without this woman. As if he was the slave in this relationship, not the other way round. I can only see him if she kindly agrees and we are never alone together. When I talk to her trusted servants, they pretend to not hear me. I can never punish them for it. Because it’s not in my area of competence. I thought they will call me the lady, but she says it’s unacceptable so it must be like she wants. And those noisy whelps of hers everywhere. One boy is quite reasonable kid. He likes to help me with my works but his twin brother is a little devil so I have banned both from my room.”

“It’s not wise to ignore Art’s children. It may be a good starting point to catch his interest, discussing abilities of Kennert’s son.”

“But I can’t stand them! My nerves are in shambles. It’s the madhouse here.”

“Well, maybe Artri is not for you. As long as she lives it seems no other has a chance. Makantaran men are often like that. I’ve heard his father ditched Artri’s mother and could not form a stable relationship ever again. I’ll talk to him but can’t promise anything.”

 

When Adnan listed his sister’s complaints Artri Kennert looked at him coldly.

“I’m doing everything I have committed myself to do,” he stated. “That girl has everything she demands. Being honest your sibling costs me more than my mistress.”

“Isn’t she your mistress too?” Adnan inquired. It was a great mistake.

“Mistress? No!” Artri snorted. “Your sister is my guest and a ward. I never offered to bed her. And I won’t.”

“Yes, you didn’t promise that but did not exclude the possibility either.”

Kennert laughed. “Addie, no amount of sophistry will make me change my mind. You knew exactly what I meant negotiating the deal. If you’re not satisfied I can always sell her to the highest bidding. At least it would cover the costs of keeping such expensive ward.”

“You cannot!” Adnan hardly believed Artri could say something like that.

“I won’t. It was a joke.” Kennert didn’t hide his amusement.

“She can stay here as long as she needs. But it would be better for her to not alienate herself from the rest of my women. Vien offered Almi her friendship, and she declined. It wasn’t the wisest move.”

“I’m sorry to hear about it.” Was Almi that careless to ignore one of the most influential women of Galdanede? It was exactly opposite to what Adnan himself advised her.

“And I’m sorry for my sister. She’s so young and silly.”

“Don’t apologize. It was her choice and her loss, not mine or my girl’s.”

 

When Adnan returned to Almi and repeated his conversation with Kennert, she accused him of standing on her enemies’ side. It took him long to soothe her. They parted more or less reconciled but Almeera was inconsolable.


	22. Home festivities

The party was huge. Artri organised it for Almi to meet more people. And she was taking her time, shining and flirting. Vivianne was also somewhere among the guests. Artri ordered the guards to keep an eye on her all the time and at least two of them simultaneously, not counting the electronic devices. People invited to Cycads Valley were meticulously selected, but it was never enough of caution when her precious person was involved.

Being honest Artri liked public events less and less. He always loved ceremonies but now his preferred location were his rooms where he could hide together with one amazing creature. 

It was surprisingly rewarding to have a partner with her own agenda not the one concentrating solely on her man and family. He respected Belle and Kareema very much but Vivianne was different, more like Sara. Fishers though had no children, so it was easier for Sally to dedicate herself to work. Artri and Vien had a comfort of proven helpers but could not leave it all to them. Their kids needed parental care and control every day and could be very demanding. 

All the duties didn’t leave them much time to be together but because of it Artri valued intimate moments with his slave beyond anything else. And it wasn’t necessarily about sex. The hugging, whispering in the dark and making plans for the future was sometimes more priceless.  
  
These plans involved more kids. Not now, they were much too busy but after Vien will finish her studies, she wanted to have another little girl or two. She said Nadi will need the sisters.  
  
  
  
“Ambitious,” Artri said to Tommy Fisher when they had a time to hang together for the moment.  
  
“You mean little Almi?”  
  
“Almeera? Surely she is, but I was talking about my baby. Terry says he never had such a student. He thought it was a whim of the spoiled creature and she will soon lose her initial enthusiasm for learning. Like for the first time. I had to explain it was not her fault but mine. I feel terrible for ruining Ivvi’s plans and waisting so much of her natural potential. It’s a miracle she still wants to have anything in common with me.”  
  
“Nat, is it really you?” Fisher laughed so loud one guest sent him a disapproving look.  
  
“And here you are, the old men!” It was the girl they were talking about. “Hiding I see. And gossiping. People ask where you are, master.”  
  
“I’ll join them soon, now come here.”  
  
“An order!” She said looking at Tommy.  
  
“Well, my friend has to show who rules here. Even if he does no more.”  
  
“Mr Fisher, your accusations are unfounded. I would never respect the weak man. Or the one unable to take care of his family. So be careful what you say about my lord and master.” She sat in Artri’s lap with self-satisfied smile.  
  
“See, don’t mess with my Valkyrie, Tommy.”  
Art grinned surrounding her with the close embrace.  
  
The blond physicist laughed. “Nice Nat, really nice. I never expected you to hide behind your slave’s skirts. This is how mighty fall.”  
  
Before any of them could respond to the jab Grant approached the trio with an apologetic smile.  
  
“Excuse me, boss,” he said. “Mr Volterra wants to join the party. May we grant his wish?”  
  
“Tell him he wasn’t invited.” Artri was adamant. “But you can escort him to us. I may have a word or two with the man.”  
  
“I can tell it had to be the mistake,” Thorstein Volterra said. “You probably didn’t know I’m on Galdanede.”  
  
“Well, I didn’t,” Artri admitted. “But it makes no difference. I don’t intend to invite you to my place ever again. This is your last chance. So, what do you want?”  
  
Volta eyed both Tommy and Vien suspiciously.  
  
“Can’t we talk somewhere private, only two of us?” he asked.  
  
“I have nothing to hide from my closest friend and the other half of me. Say what you have to say. Don’t waste my time. I have guests to entertain.”  
  
Thorstein narrowed his eyes. “What’s gotten into you, Art?”  
  
“It’s Mr Kennert for you, Volterra,” Artri spat. “And my answer is no.”  
  
“That’s ridiculous!” Volta snorted. “You can’t shelter them for the infinite. The moment will come I will have my way.”  
  
“Before that moment you will be dead,” Artri said matter-of-factly. “Will you leave by yourself or do you prefer my guards to walk you out?”

Volterra looked like wanting to say more but decided not to. He turned around and marched out without the farewell.  
  
“That’s one creepy guy,” Tommy noticed watching their rival scientist go.  
  
“I will kill him myself,” Vivianne said, “if he’ll ever dare to touch any of my daughters.”  



	23. Taking the chance

Almi tried to feel grateful for the event made in her honour. They noticed her and she was successful but the main goal stayed still beyond her reach. Almeera was looking forward to make Artri jealous of her popularity but beautiful Makantaran paid no attention to any of Almi’s conquests. She could go out with any man she wanted and he would say no word. His stunning green eyes were only for one woman. And only Vivianne could call him Nathoo, master or her lord. He was guarding the exclusiveness of this privilege with almost religious zeal.  What that Argossynian wench had done to him? The girl was asking herself and had no answer yet.    
  
Now her strategy must change. Almeera has to forget about the blitzkrieg case she hoped for in the beginning. The only way to Artri’s heart is through the other woman’s fall. Most unfortunately because she never wished her wrong and still doesn’t but if there’s no other way Almi has to take every chance.    
  
It was the overall aim, but she didn’t know where to start. One thing is sure. To know the weaknesses of her rival Almeera can’t live any longer as the outsider. She has to go out and befriend with the mistress and her women. She has to be close to learn from her what kind of charms work the best with Artri. Adnan was right. She should start with this but was too self-assured and wasted so much time. But nothing is lost yet. Almi has to be patient and ready to act as soon as the suitable occasion will present itself. Because nobody is an ideal person and Vivianne Kennert is no exception. She must have some serious flows.    
  
It’s possible Almeera has natural allies among her host’s acquaintances. Because not everyone around is adoring the upstart and Vien has enemies even in her master's close circles. May Taner and Reni Cray sounded sour when her name was evoked but they could not say aloud such things when Artri’s guards were watching and listening. She would give much to talk with any of them freely. And suddenly the girl had an idea.    
  
  
“I miss my brother so much. Can you ask Mr Kennert to let me visit Addie for a few days?” Almi asked Vivianne the next morning.   
Vien looked at her quizzically. “Why can’t you ask him by yourself? I’m sure Natti won’t be against it. You were inseparable for so long. I’m not surprised you want to spend some time with your brother.”   
  
“Oh, but the master is so intimidating. I’m afraid to talk to him first.” Almeera tried to look helpless and lost. “And you are his favourite. He will listen to you.”   
  
Vivianne smiled. “Intimidating? Only to evil people. Young girls like you have nothing to fear. But I can share the sentiment, especially remembering my first weeks in my master’s household. Okay, I will talk to him.”   
  
One flow of their first lady Almeera knew already. She was too trusting. So easy to deceive. The only thing needed to buy her was the innocent smile and not-so-subtle flattery. Excellent. It may be even easier than Almi thought.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly wanted to make this chapter much longer but accidentally fell asleep.


	24. The mediation

“What my princesses need from their servant?” Artri asked seeing Vien with Nadi in her arms. Little girl wanted to go to him immediately. When he took her she started to play with long shining hair of her father.  
  
“Gordon told us you’re back, master.” Vivianne said watching them with the satisfied smile. “I didn’t expect you that early.”  
  
“Me too but I'm finished with my outside duties for today. I may dedicate the rest of my day to our precious offspring, so you can concentrate on your lectures. I will be with them the whole time.”  
  
“That’s fantastic,” she exclaimed.  
  
”The children will be elated. But don’t stress my maidens too much, please. You know they are doing their job as best as they can. Don’t make them feel like during parental inspection.”  
  
Artri sent her wounded look. “Why do you presume I would?” He inquired. “Your owner is working hard on enhancing his troublesome personality. I know how to be nice and I intend to be.”  
  
“Nice dada, nice!” Nadine chirped patting Artri on the head.  
  
“See, Nadi believes in me!” Artri said kissing her small fist. He looked insanely proud.  
  
“Well, I don’t know!” Vivianne grimaced. “One girl told me today she finds you intimidating and therefore asked me for the mediation because she was too afraid to talk to you in person.”  
  
“Me, intimidating? Surely she was talking about a different man?” Artri raised his brows. 

“Oh, don’t think you can fool me, master. The wolf in sheep’s clothing! Luckily the Goddess made me to save the world from you.”  
  
“I love your Goddess for this,” Artri said embracing the slave with a free arm. Then he put Nadi on the carpet to crawl around and sat on the sofa pulling the slave into his lap. Vivianne was trapped.  
  
“And what that mysterious girl wanted?” the physicist asked after well using her presence.  
  
“It’s Almi. She needs your permission to visit her brother and stay with him for two or three days.”  
  
“She doesn’t need it,” Artri said.  
  
“Oh, but…” Vivianne stuttered.  
  
“You don’t understand. I’m not talking about forbidding her to go. Almeera doesn’t need my permission. Yours is more than enough.”  
  
“But Almi is not one of my servants,” Vien mumbled.  
  
“Darling, do you imply she’s better than our girls? You have full power over any other female in the household. Besides, I’m sure you will never treat her unjustly so what’s the problem?”  
  
“Okay then, thanks for clearing this up.”  
  
Vien extricated herself from Artri’s possessive embrace. “I’ll go and tell her and will order the guards to organise the escort.”  
  
“It’s unnecessary. I will take care of everything,” the man assured her. “You may go after your own business. I know you have much to do.”  
  
“Thank you, you’re an angel!” Vivianne kissed him once more while Nadi was watching her parents with her big blue eyes.  
  
“Stay with daddy, okay?” She said to the child and kissed her too. Before Vien left Nadine waved to her. She was used to her mother's frequent disappearing.   
  
  
  
  
  



	25. Teverya

Almi returned to her brother resentful and disappointed. The girl reached none of the goals she set before herself leaving her family home a few weeks ago. Artri Kennert barely looked at his new property and only once touched her. And not like a male who touches the woman. He thought her nothing more than a child. It was infuriating. Especially since his beloved Vivianne wasn’t much older when the physicist bought her. And the Argossynian wasn’t even a virgin. Almi was, but it didn’t matter.

At first Adnan was sure his sister has done something terrible enough for Artri to expel her from the household like beating one of those insolent brats or offending the mistress. When the escorting guard told him the truth, he felt relieved but even then wasn’t happy with Almi’s visit. He said it was like a desertion and giving up prematurely.

Another reason of his reluctance soon has shown itself. It was a young woman, plain and shy.

“This is Teverya,” Adnan introduced her because it was too late to back off. Almi was here and he could not keep the slave in hiding through all the time she will stay with them. Addie turned to the girl.

“And this is my sister Almeera,” he said.

“It’s nice to meet you at last, Miss Almi." Teverya curtsied before her. “Or should I say mistress Almeera?”

Almi needed all the willpower to not lash at the person who seemed to mock her misfortune.

“A pleasure,” she tried to stay calm but Adnan knew her far too well to not notice.

“Eri, please leave us alone. I have to discuss important things with my sister. I’ll call you for dinner when we will finish.”

“As you wish, master.” Teverya curtsied again, this time before Addie and did as the man ordered.

Almi looked at him questioningly. “Master? Is this permanent then?”

“Yes, I’m sorry. You should know earlier. But there was no way to tell you in the emotional state you were in during my last visit.”

Adnan had to feel uncomfortable. He was barely looking at Almi while talking.

“I always wanted to settle on my own and start the family.”

“With the mousy thing like this?” Almeera scrunched her nose in disgust. “What’s happening with you, people, to choose the worst possible women? Is this such a fashion after what your role model has chosen?”

“Almi, don’t be mean. Eri is sweet and docile. And she likes me. That’s all I want from the slave. I was always helping you to fulfil your ambitions but not everyone is like that.”

“Fine, and you weren’t waiting long after my departure to find yourself the candidate for a partner!”

“Don’t say you’re jealous. I will always love you. But you had to go and can’t return unless someone will change the law one day. Surely my little sister does not expect me to stay celibate. I was tired with picking girls for one or a few nights. It was time to have my own.”

It was pointless to argue. Adnan sounded reasonable. And he was right. But why it felt like a betrayal? It was not fair Adnan could have it all because he was born a man and she was doomed to fight for herself in the outside world.

“I’m sure you will like her. She adores you already,” Adnan said.

“Have I any other choice?” Almeera gave him a sour look.

“Okay, I’ll try for you but I have something to ask for myself in turn. To be honest, this is why I came here in the first place.”

“And what is it?”

“You will invite someone I must talk to without the witnesses. That person knows much about our ideal of a first lady. Things people are afraid to say.”

“Almi, I’m not sure if I like it.” Adnan was sceptical.

Almeera frowned. “I have to know more about Vivianne Kennert,” she insisted. “If I must fight that woman to improve my position I need the weapons. As many as I can get. We can make a deal. If you will do this for me, I will become close friends with your Teverya.”

“Okay, but promise me you won’t do anything stupid.”

“Of course I won’t.” Almi felt offended. “You don’t doubt my intelligence, do you?”

“Well, no. So who is this person?”

 


	26. May

“Can't believe we will have our own spy in their family and for such a cheap price.” May was preening.

“Be careful,” Kert warned her.

“No worries,” the woman snorted. “She only thinks she's smart but the girl is even more naive than our Saint Vivianne. It would be fun to make it work for our benefit.”

“You were useless so far,” Curtis summed up. “Must I say it's your last chance to prove otherwise?”

“Yes, Mr Dwight. I'm aware your patience has its limits. But it's a long-term investment.”

“Enough! Someone will deliver you incognito into young Mr Elheron's place. I wish you quick success, _darling_. And now I have to go.”

“Won't you kiss your slave for the good luck?” May smirked.

“Since when have you become sentimental?”  
Kert looked at May ironically. It was the only response she got.

 

Almi welcomed her with the enthusiasm enough for a few people to share.  
“Hi! Nice to meet you at last in friendlier circumstances.” May smiled to the younger woman. She soon returned to more serious demeanour. “But remember, you and your brother can't tell anyone about our meeting. It could leak and reach Vivianne or her master. They may not receive it well.”

“I won't.” Almeera frowned. “I'm not as silly as you think. The last thing I need is to rise suspicions.”  
May smiled again. “I'm sorry if you feel offended but it's important to be sure.”  
“Okay.” Almi nodded. “Now come, let's go to sit somewhere.”

“Very nice place. Is it your room?” May asked politely.  
The dark-haired girl shook her head.  
“No, it's just… a room. Addie gave my former one to his new slave.”  
“Oh, I'm sorry. It had to be painful…”  
“No, no, not at all. She is good for my brother and I can't stay here for longer so it doesn't matter.” Almi smiled weakly.

“I don't envy you your current position,” May said. “I can tell it must be hard to live beside that selfish and manipulative woman.”

“Being honest she was always nice to me,” Almeera confessed.

“That's part of her strategy. You could say she's walking innocence. Vien loves to show how benevolent and forthright she can be. Also because it's what Artri likes. She has wrapped him around her finger. You surely noticed that?”

Almeera only nodded.

“I'm sure you have so much to offer. Your genuine affection and all your time. That time she is skimping on because everything is more important for that woman than her man's needs. She's with him only because of the advantages it gives her but doesn't love him and never did.”

“How… how do you know?” It had to be something Almi probably didn't expect to hear.

“Because he told me this himself.”

Now Almi was shocked. “When?!”

“Not lately. Now he pretends everything is as it should be. For the children and also to deceive himself. He literally died to protect her so has to believe she appreciates his sacrifice. It was shortly before her youngest son has been born.”

“Seth Alverin?”

“Yea, that one. He was determined to be faithful to his mistress but one day could not stand her indifference and took himself the temporary lover. It happened to be me.”

“Oh!”

“Yes. It was my Kertie who noticed his terrible mental state and offered him my services. It was an order so I have to comply but I don't regret it came out like that. We were more like friends than proper lovers but it was an incredible privilege to know him closer. And during that time I've heard many things about his fucked up relationship with my compatriot.”

Almeera was listening intently so May continued.


	27. Her rival's past

May was more than eager to share her detailed knowledge with Almeera. At first Almi was shocked and could not believe what she heard about Vivianne’s past. Some of these things were widely known before but Mr Kennert demanded to mute them forever and his wishes were granted. Therefore, no official evidence could be found anymore. Only people from the physicist’s surroundings remembered it all. May’s proprietor was one such guy and he informed his slave in turn.  
  
These old stories included two serious attempts at escape from under Vien’s master’s care, the second one successful. Even more surprising was the case of the adultery and the punishment that followed.

Yes, that epitome of a perfect partner was caught cheating almost publicly on her owner with the random guy working in the slave house. After the sanction Vivianne was forgiven, her sins erased, and she became her master‘s official sweetheart again. Soon after she was already the mother of Artri’s firstborn son and his bonded-for-life companion.

People who served as instruments of said punishment were silenced through the bribe or bullying. Artri must be really influential to make this work. Only some vague gossips are still circulating but anyone who repeats them aloud risks to suffer painful consequences.

May told her that after Jaye's birth Vivianne ceased plotting to run away and accepted the status quo, relationship with Artri guaranteed her. But instead of being grateful for many privileges the master offered her the girl was cold and indifferent to her lord. The man was craving desperately for her affection but in vain.  
Even next pregnancies didn’t change Argossynian's  approach to her tormented lover. Artri, more and more frustrated, was close to the decision to split her motherly duties from those of his partner and love interest. He had enough of constant humiliation.  
  
Unfortunately, in that moment biology came to the slave's rescue. There were sudden complications during the birthing of their youngest son and Artri was blaming himself for his absence at his lover's side during the hour of hardship. It was when he abandoned May, who was comforting him temporarily, and returned to his mistress for good.  
  
After the short period of estrangement Vivianne clearly recognised the risk of losing her indulgent and magnanimous partner, and faked feelings she never had, to keep him close. According to May for Vien Artri was only a tool to promote Argossyne friendly politics and to provide for her and their children. He meant next to nothing to her as a person.  
  
After May left, promising to stay in touch, Almeera analyzed what she witnessed while living in The Cycads Valley. In the light of the last revelations the things she saw suddenly made sense. It was usually Artri who started the contacts with his mistress while Vien only responded, often reluctantly. He was petting and adoring the woman and she simply let him. And there was her busy schedule not leaving much time for the things every dutiful slave should deliver. It was the deliberate negligence of her most important goal but Mr Kennert didn't mind, letting her act as she wanted.  
  
May suggested watching and waiting. Sooner or later Vien has to show her true self. No doubt about that. It was exactly what Addie advised her. Now she knew he was right.


	28. The servant's worries

Almeera returned from her brother in a much better mood than when she left. The following weeks the girl came to great efforts to mend what was wrong between her and the whole staff. Vien suspected it was partly because Adnan took himself the lover. Almi knew she's not the only one for him anymore and wanted to prove she can take care of herself just fine. Almeera even asked Vien to her room from time to time to talk about her children's artistic talents or lack thereof, or to ask about the free world Vivianne came from. Almi was intelligent and amusing interlocutor and Vien slowly started to appreciate her companionship.  

 “Mistress, I don't like it!” Lea never shied away from telling the others what she was thinking.

 “What is it again, darling?” Vivianne was pleasantly relaxed, and as far from the confrontational mood as possible.

 The servant frowned. “That bloody Almi what else? I could swear she's plotting something nasty.”

 “Why do you think so?” Vien was sceptical. “Is it because she tries to take part in our everyday lives? I think it's a good sign. It was her former incessant alienation that worried me more.”

 “I don't believe in her good intentions. She was here to find the caretaker. Met hundreds of people, many more than willing to apply for the job and nothing became of it. What is she waiting for?”

 “Well, maybe Almeera is not ready for the permanent union. She's still so young. Me being her age surely wasn't too enthusiastic about these things. If they had not kidnapped me from the Argossyne I would be single by now. Besides, serious relationship often means men wanting kids. She may not be prepared for this yet. I guess the girl is even more afraid of the possibility seeing my pitiful example. Let her be, Lea. There's no harm in keeping her as long as she needs it.”

Leandra looked at Vien disbelievingly.

“Mistress, you sound so naive sometimes. You're a good person yourself therefore you assume every other woman must be like that. But it's not how we are raised. They teach us to compete, not support each other. And I can tell this little shit is full of ambition and pride. She may hide it well and deceive you but I have seen too many like her. You should do something about it before it's too late. We don't want another Francesca.”

“I think you're overreacting.” Vivianne waived it off. “Little Almi is no threat. She stands no chance, assuming you're right. Poor girl has done nothing unacceptable since coming here. Besides children like her and Wayne is plain fascinated. Maybe I should ask Almeera to take part in our educational project? It would be nice to have another female teacher in the team. And now excuse me, dear, but I have to go. Too much work to do for the idle gossip.”

Leandra was watching her mistress rushing to today's goals. She was admirable in her youthful enthusiasm and firm belief in the possibility to make the world better if only working hard enough. But Vivianne's naivety was striking. After all the hardship her body and soul had to go through it was close to unbelievable. It was endearing she trusted her master to not worry about his faithfulness. These two were deeply devoted to each other but men were men and Lea wasn't so sure Artri Kennert is the hundred percent above suspicion.

 


	29. Indiscretion

Almeera insisted Vien should talk with Artri about Wayne’s talents.

“I know you are both science oriented,” she said, “therefore most probably don’t recognize the importance of honing his artistic abilities but this boy’s works are mature far beyond his age. Danny’s in comparison are typical for the three years old. And Jaye, well… I can guess he’s your favourite child, so it’s probably rude to criticize his…”  
  
“No, no, it’s okay,” Vivianne smiled. “It would scare me if he was perfect in everything. It’s more of a relief, really, to know he’s not.”  
  
Almi gave her reserved look but continued.  
“Your eldest is full of good intentions but seeing the results of his works you can tell Jaye will never become the artist.”  
  
“Are you sure? I mean he’s still…”  
  
“There’s very slight possibility Jaye or Danny can be late bloomers but I seriously doubt it. And as for Wayne, I think you’ll need someone with a formal degree to reaffirm my observations. I’m only a hobbyist, you know.”  
  
“Thank you Almi for making me aware of the problem.” Vivianne sighed.  
  
“A problem? Isn’t it a good thing? To have another talented kid?”  
  
“Sure but it’s complicated. I have a feeling sometimes I’m not enough for them. It  should be me to find out what’s going on. It seems obvious now after what you have shown me.”  
  
“As you said nobody’s perfect. Shouldn’t blame yourself. You have a lot to care for.” Almeera obviously wanted to comfort her.  
  
“I never planned to have that many kids in so short the time. The twins and Seth were Natti’s choice. It’s because he took a long time to find a suitable woman and when Nathoo got me he didn’t want to wait with the offspring more than absolutely necessary.” Was she defending her master and his horrible life choices? Now he’s good for her but it doesn’t make his deeds from before anywhere close to justifiable. And Almi is the last person with whom she should share such sensitive matters.  
  
“Nevermind.” Vien stopped her untoward confessions. “I thank you again.”  
  
  
Soon after that conversation Vien approached her owner to mention what Almi told her about Wayne.  
  
“I’m sorry baby but there’s not enough time for the serious discussion,” Artri said. “Let’s return to the matter tonight. I’ll be all ears then.”  
  
“Okay,” Vivianne agreed. “It’s not that immediate. Sorry for bothering you.” She was ready to go when the male stopped her.  
  
“You are never a bother, you know that,” he said dragging her closer. Besides, we have time enough for something entirely different.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“A quickie.” Artri smiled. “It will take no longer than twenty minutes, I guess.” His smile was wide and the hold on her waist firm. He reached under Vivianne’s tunic to pull down the leggings. “You can keep them on,” he said baring her thighs and buttocks. It was enough to make her stomach clench and the redness creep to her cheeks and decolletage. A quickie, yes. It won’t hurt to keep him satisfied. She gasped when Artri’s gloved hands touched her naked skin.  
  
The master was already gone when Vien emerged from the bathroom, her heart rate not back to normal yet. She loved this. The possessiveness. The entitlement. An easy way they fitted each other’s needs. The absolute confidence they shared. Vivianne smiled to herself. It was like a fairy tale. The story was impossible to happen in a real life and yet it did. Vien made it, volunteered one of their most influential males to work for a greater good. Through her perseverance and keeping to the ideals of her youth but also the great amount of luck.  
  
She could not wait for the evening


	30. Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some additional warnings in the end notes.

A few weeks later

“How come you forgot? Percy did you hear that?” Artri's look was judgemental. Angry even.  
“I just did,” Vien nearly stammered. “There were so many things to supervise and I missed the term. By not more than two days but…”  
“But it was enough to put the things on their head for us all! How could you do this knowing very well Stilton was experimenting with my medication? If I only knew I could use the condom or abstain at all from penetrative activities. But how could I know if you haven't warned me?”

There were tears in her eyes already. Vien hasn't been scolded for months. And she couldn't remember when it was that severely.

Seeing the slave's distress Atri mellowed.  
“Darling, I'm not angry with you. I'm just worried. If it was only that old pervert, your master, he would have nothing against putting your sweet person in the birthing chamber every year. But it's not what you need at the moment.”

“I'm terribly sorry,” Percy said watching Artri hugging the crying girl. “It's all my fault. I should wait until Vien applies the thing but there was another visit waiting and I assumed it will be done immediately after my leave.”

“Don't I pay you enough to concentrate solely on my mistress's well-being?”

“Artri, what I'm doing is not only for the money. But I agree I have let you down and a big time. I have nothing to say in my defense.”

“It's very nice you aren't shy of taking the full responsibility for what happened but it doesn't change the fact it's not you who will suffer the consequences.” Then he turned to Vivianne covering her face with soft kisses and licking the salty fluid from her eyes and cheeks.

“It's you who will be affected the most,” he said eventually, “so I will accept whatever you decide. But if you need advice I'm here for you. I understand if you need the time to think about it.”

“Does it mean you will let me to keep him?” she asked with trembling voice and eyes full of hope.

“Will I let you?” Artri gathered her closer. “I've said whatever you decide. I am ready to quit my job temporarily to stay at your side always when you will need me.”

“Thank you!” Vien gave away the sigh of relief. “I'm glad you're not angry with me. I know you wanted another girl. But I can promise...”

“No, such persons don't exist,” he said smiling. “Sometimes I think you are only the dream of mine and I'm afraid of waking up.”

 

“Tonight I will make love to the pregnant mother,” Artri said undressing her. His slave's sensitive nipples were already standing at attention. They were sucked by three of his children and again will be sooner than expected. He wasn't entirely happy with it. There's enough of strain put on her with everything else and now this. It was admirable Vien stayed optimistic. She told him it's good their pupils will have a pregnant teacher. It was crazy but can he say no? As long as Perry agreed Artri could give it a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unplanned pregnancy and pregnant sex.


	31. The visitors

Almi was holding her secret communicator. She rarely used it, usually to talk to her only friend. After Addie took himself the slave she couldn't count on him anymore. He insisted otherwise but it could not deceive her. Adnan wanted to make Mr Kennert his friend therefore could not fight too hard for his sister's rights and strengthening of her position.

“What is it, pretty? Feeling lonely, are we?”

May answered immediately.

Almi frowned.

“Yes, that too. But something else is happening. Or so it seems.”

“Can’t belive it. A trouble in paradise?”

“You may say that. It was a madhouse before but now it's crazier than ever.”

“And that is?”

“I suspect the master has impregnated her again.”

“Wow, that would be the news of the day. How do you know?”

“I don't know. Nobody told me. But she's even paler than before and I saw her once puking into the bush when she didn't know I had been watching.”

“Well, it may be not enough…”

“I haven't finished yet. The strangest thing is Mr Kennert stays with her all the time. He follows that woman everywhere like a puppy. Kisses her hands like hundred times a day and what's even more stupid carries her whenever possible. Believe me. He went nuts. Totally.”

“Oh, so it looks like it. And she?”

“Just lets him. I don't know. Not so long ago that woman was moaning she had to many kids too fast and now what, suddenly wants another?”

“You may not heard about it but our coordinator sports huge pregnancy kink. It's possible she perceived you as a threat so decided to strengthen her position by conceiving again.”

“But she can't do this all the time! It's inhuman to use innocent beings like that.”

“Shh,” May silenced Almi at once. “They can't find your illegal means of communication. Just stay outside of it and wait. Not all her pregnancies were successful so maybe the problem will resolve itself. Second, Artri may yet lose the interest if any complications arise, like it was with Seth and doctors forbade them sex together. So it may even act in your benefit.”

“Okay, if you say so. Now I must finish. Addie and his slave will arrive soon for a visit so I must prepare myself.”

“I see. Call me again when you will be able to talk. Hold on, kid, bye!”

“Bye!” Almeera sighed putting the communicator to one of her shoes and covering it with a bunch of dresses.

 

 

The visit Adnan and Teverya paid was awkward as hell. Vien was absent in the beginning but appeared a bit later. When the pair arrived Artri welcomed the guests himself. On the day Addie and Almeera were there for the first time he sent the servants to meet them and didn't touch his new property for a very long time.

Seeing Eri the physicist took her by the hand and complemented how radiant she looks. Almi could not see any such thing but probably Mr Kennert liked plain girls the most. For his outstanding beauty to shine more in comparison? Probably. When he was kissing little slave's fingers Vivianne joined them at last.

“Should I feel jealous?” she asked flirtatiously.

“No, not at all,” Artri responded smiling and gathering her closer with his free arm.

“I was about to congratulate our lovely guest on her promising condition. Isn't it great, Addie, we will become fathers in a similar time?”

So it is confirmed, Almeera thought. Adnan looked dumbfounded.

“How… how do you know?” he asked. “We haven't told anyone yet, not even Almi.”

“Well, I have my ways,” Artri said beaming. “You can call it natural magic if you wish. And now you can talk to your sister. Me and Viv will give Eri the tour through The Cycads Valley.”

“And will take her to meet the children,” Vien added.

“May I?” Teverya asked. She looked overwhelmed with such a cordial reception.

“Of course!” Adnan's smile was genuine. “I leave you in very good hands.”

“I think _you_ should be jealous,” Almeera snorted when the trio left them.

  
  



	32. Right as rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warning in the end notes.

After the meeting with Adnan and his slave Vien was in a fantastic mood. The newly minted couple left taking Almi with them for a few days’ long visit.   
  
When the time for the next detailed examination came Vivianne was no longer banning her master from the infirmary. Seeing Artri delighted after the slave let him in was a reward in itself.    
  
Two days after Artri came to her when she was alone. His face was serious.   
“We have full results of genetic tests,” he said. Apparently the man had no good news to pass on.   
  
“Are they that bad?” Vien asked not able to wait any longer. “Is he ill or deformed?”   
  
“No, no, the baby is right as rain. Perfectly fine. For now.”   
  
“What does it mean? Don’t you dare to keep it from me!”   
  
“I’m sorry, darling. The boy carries the curse.” Artri made no move toward her. Does he blame Vien for conceiving the abomination?    
  
Vivianne stiffened hearing his last words. “Luckily it’s still early to end the pregnancy safely. I have contacted Perry, and he’s ready to prepare everything.”   
There was deadly determination in Artri’s green eyes. She remembered that look all too well but refused to be intimidated this time.   
“No, no, you can’t! He’s mine and I won’t let you hurt him. If you really want this, kill us both!”   
  
“Ivvi!” Artri made the move to stop her but the girl slipped out and ran to take the shelter among her loyal servants.   
  
Before entering Vivianne stopped for a while to calm down. The girls and especially the children can’t see anything is wrong.    
  
Sitting in the noisy nursery Vien was feeling much better, but it didn’t work for long. She had no right to demand from her servants such a huge disobedience against her master. They were loyal to Vivianne but Artri was their true superior according to Federation law. And she had nowhere to hide from the owner of hers. Vien can’t avoid sleep for too long. They can give her the strong tranquilliser when she’ll be unaware and do with her whatever they want. Besides, in the long run she needs Artri’s cooperation, offered out of the free will. The only way to save her youngest child is to beg. And begging she will be.   
  
  


 

“Ivvi, no.” Artri kneeled to lift her from the floor. “You’re pregnant and distressed. Come, here. I’ll take you on my lap and we will talk.”   
  
“No, I…” Vien tried to resist. “I must. Let me!”   
  
“Squirrel, don’t fight me!” Now he sounded angry. “You are endangering your health behaving like this. It’s irresponsible. Come, I won’t hurt you. Nor him.”   
It convinced her to comply.    
  
“That’s it. What a good girl you are,” Artri praised her. “I value your independent spirit but not when you’re hurting yourself.”   
  
“Where are you carrying me?” she asked nervously.    
  
“Why, to my bed. You need to lie down and rest. We can talk in a horizontal position.”   
  
After depositing his burden on the cool sheets Artri took off her shoes and reached for the blanket to tuck the pregnant slave in it. “Your whole body is shaking,” he said. “Let me bring something mild to calm your nerves first.”   
  
Hearing this Vivianne stiffened again. “I won’t drink or eat anything now!” she protested.    
  
“If you say so.” The scientist looked at his slave sadly. “I will never forgive myself how I had been treating you before Seth’s birth. It’s only my fault you cannot trust me. And I shouldn’t talk to you as if the fate of this one was already decided. It’s not. Although…”    
  
“I’m sorry I have failed you,” Vien whispered.   
  
“What? No! It’s not something dependent on the mother’s will. But you know this. If you want to blame someone it should be me. With another partner it would not happen. I won’t do anything that might upset you but I’m not sure… Well, let me put it this way. This world is full of monsters. Do you think it needs another one?”   
  
“Please don’t call him that. It’s a baby. Helpless baby and its fate is not a hundred percent determined. His symptoms may be not as strongly expressed as yours. And you have a huge experience in the matters of modification side effects. He won’t be without the help when the time comes. It’s different as you had it, with both loving parents and normal siblings to keep him in line. Luckily he’s not the eldest son so will never end as the head of a family.”   
  
“Not as the head of a big family but I pity already the person who would love him one day.”   
  
“Is it that bad? I don’t complain anymore,” Vien said looking him in the eyes. “Please, don’t rob the little one from the chance to do something good despite who he is. Aren’t you the best example of defying the expectations?”   
  
Artri smiled indulgently. “Stop flattering me, child. And even if you’re right, the price was enormous. He may be not as lucky.”   
  
“But your father could not show you how healthy relationship works. He will have one beside him all the time.”   
“And you really think ours is healthy?”   
“Not as the one of Nelly and Tan but fairly close now. Please, I will do anything for you to let me keep him.”

“Anything?” Artri whispered to the slave’s ear. “That’s tempting. You don’t know how much.” His lips were on hers and for some time they could not talk anymore. When the couple interrupted the kiss Vien tried to smile boldly but Artri could tell she was anxious. He could not keep the slave like that, not in her condition.    
  
“It all right,” Art said. “I could use the opportunity but you know I won’t. I have a few requests though but you can comply to them or not. It will not affect my decision which is to let you do as you want. That baby of ours is the part of your body now and you are the only one to decide. I can only promise to do everything to raise him a good person despite the handicap he carries.”   
  
There were tears in Vien’s eyes seconds after Artri finished the last sentence.    
“Thank you!” She sobbed clinging to him. “You are the best master any girl can have. I love you. I love you so much!” It wasn’t like her at all. Vivianne rarely used the word preferring to show rather than tell but now was crying and trembling and repeating it again and again.

 

  
  
“It shows already,” she said smoothing down the dress covering her slightly bulging womb. “I have almost forgotten about any uncomfortable symptoms of my condition. Mother nature is kind to me this time. Like my sweetest. I’m so sorry.”   
  
“And now for what?”    
  
“For not trusting you.”   
  
“Well, I do not recommend myself as a person worthy of anyone’s trust. On the contrary. It would be unwise to risk it and suffer again. I do not suspect you of such naivety. Here distrust is the only reasonable option.”    
  
“It’s good you do not mind,” the slave sighed.    
  
“How could I be angry with my wonderful child?” With two fingers he turned the woman’s chin toward him to place the most tender kiss on her parted lips. It was supposed to be the short moment of intimacy, but Artri’s pregnant lover tasted so deliciously its prolongation was inevitable.    
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The threat of abortion.  
> What the curse is was explained in the first part of the series.


	33. Requests and more

When Almi returned the storm was long gone. Thanks to all Vivianne’s hard work from before she was well advanced in her studies and close to intermediary exams. The young woman planned to continue her educational career beyond them but for working in primary school her qualifications would be more than sufficient. Artri demanded Vien should take the break before the classes begin. She will teach until the labour if only her health allows and will return to the post after about two months after birthing the child. Artri was slightly sceptical about the latter but didn’t extinguish her enthusiasm letting his slave be optimistic.  
  
It was a time to think about the names of the youngest family member but, the strangest thing, none seemed to fit. Vien postponed the decision temporarily counting on the moment of sudden enlightenment. It didn’t come so far. She even asked Almi about her ideas but didn’t like them too.  
  
“Haven’t you forgotten about something, master?” Vivianne asked. She woke up after the peaceful night but stayed in bed for morning cuddles.  
  
“Forgotten? What do you mean?” Artri stopped petting her and looked at his slave disoriented.  
  
“Well, you have mentioned requests and never told me what they were.”  
  
Artri smiled. “Yes, I didn’t. But it’s your fault, my lady. After so many sincere I love you’s I could easily forgot my name. I’ve heard more of them that day than anytime since I own you.”  
  
After such a statement Vivianne could only blush.  
  
“Ah, my requests,” the male continued after the moment of silence. “There are only a few. First of old mandatory eight hours sleep every night. No nights spent on learning. It’s the time to rest, especially now when you are expecting. I know you are sufficiently prepared for the exams and there’s no need to panic. You will do great. I’m sure about that. And what else? I know, no carrying children. They are all too heavy, even Nadi. You have servants for this.”  
  
“Okay…” She nodded. “But these are the caretaker’s demands. Don’t you want anything special as a lover?” Vien knew she’s blushing again but didn’t mind.  
  
“As a lover you say? Hm, I was thinking about asking you to grow your hair some more. Don’t get me wrong. I adore my baby as she is now, but you looked so pretty with long pleated locks. I wish to show you like that and with the pregnant belly. It doesn’t have to be as long as mine. Just of the length to wrap it comfortably around my hand when I need to.”  
  
Now she wasn’t only blushing but felt the sudden flow of wetness between her legs. Artri’s smirk told her he’s fully aware of his slave’s current state. She squirmed and whimpered when his lips covered her sensitive nipple.  
  
After pleasuring Vivianne in bed Artri took her for the morning toilette. It was the ritual of sorts with him watching and sometimes helping.  
  
“There no need to follow me like a shadow anymore,” Vien said when they were sitting at the breakfast. “I’m feeling great and Percy says I’m past the danger of early stages.”  
  
“You never know with the modified breed but okay. I have matters to close in the Centre so it’s the best time to do this I guess. It won’t last longer than a few days tops and I’ll soon be back at your feet.”  
  
Vien giggled. “Can’t believe it, my lord. The most recognised scientist of the Federation adjusting the working schedule to his humble servant’s needs? Volterras of this world would have a good laugh after hearing what you say.”  
  
“I don’t care what the blockheads think,” Artri said. “It’s only you who matters. And our children. The rest is of no significance.”  
  
Artri left in the early afternoon.  
“I leave you under the good care but remember, whenever you’ll need anything contact me. I’m always available for you. With no exceptions.”  
  
“Thank you, sir,” Vivianne responded smiling. “I believe it won’t be necessary. I’m a big girl now and it’s not my first baby.”  
  
  
Almeera watched the pair through the window. She scrunched her nose in disgust. They weren’t able to part like decent people, hugging, then whispering something, then giggling and hugging again. No way any reasonable woman can be that happy with the perspective of giving birth to the sixth child. Almi heard Vivianne’s previous labours were hard and sometimes dangerous. She has to pretend the cheerfulness to please the master. Almi was sure about that. He was so easy to deceive. More naïve than Vivianne herself. The girl sighed and returned to her lonely meal.  
Beside her art secret conversations with May were Almi’s only entertainment.  
  
  
Vien passed the intermediary exams with no allowances. She informed her master about the results at once. Artri congratulated his slave saying he expected nothing less from his partner and promised to return soon to celebrate. Now Vien could rest a little playing with children and enjoying all the comforts the Cycads Valley offered.  
  
One of these days she took Jaye for a walk through the woods. They were doing insect photography and when the boy had enough of _worms_ mother and son had a picnic on the meadow. It wasn’t particularly hot but when they were gathering things to return home Vien sweat profusely. Blaming her delicate condition she ignored it ready to go when her vision blackened for a while and she nearly lost her footing.  
  
“Is everything all right?” She saw the boy watching her alarmed.  
  
Vien shook her head and smiled. “Sure, Froglet. I probably stood up too abruptly. Better go lest aunties would worry.”  
  
And then it happened once more. The surge of terrible pain through her insides and blackness again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	34. "... bring me my neuro. Perhaps I may need it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warning in the end notes.

“Who let her roam the woods unprotected for hours?”  
Artri was livid. He left the slave still unconscious and felt crazy with worry.  
  
“They didn’t go very far, and the mistress was perfectly fine in the morning,” Gordon explained.  
  
“It’s her eighth pregnancy and the sixth living child. Modified male. We should treat her as extremely vulnerable. It was a folly to go like that with the little boy for the only companion. Luckily Jaye had enough of cold blood to summon help in time.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Artri.” Vanellan emerged from the infirmary. Art stopped breathing for the while.  
“Ivvi?” He choked out close to fainting.  
“No, no, she will be okay soon. But the foetus is beyond salvageable. It died minutes ago. All attempts to start the regeneration failed.”  
  
The doctors kept Vivianne in a deep sleep through the provoked labour. She was laying in Artri’s room now cleaned and patched up. So far the girl stirred once or twice, mumbled something and lied still again.  
  
Artri was sitting at his lover’s side thinking how to pass the news when she will wake up. Vien wanted that child, came to great efforts to protect their survival. She was ready to sacrifice that little freedom she had to ensure nobody will harm her baby. She was so happy when convinced him and now the result of all those fierce battles was taken from her without the slightest warning. Why she? Didn’t that sweet lamb suffer enough with the narcissistic owner and his cronies? And now this. There was no answer to that. Only biology and statistical uncertainty. Is this how she had lost their firstborn? In that shitty hotel in capital’s suburbs with poor Jon Caroll as the only and insufficient help? She would be much happier with someone like the long-deceased guard. Artri brings her only pain and sorrow and fails her time after time.  
  
“I shouldn’t leave you,” he whispered touching the slave’s hand. “Whenever I do, something terrible happens. Maybe if I was there, I would notice early symptoms of what’s going on. Maybe the rescue would come in time.”  
What Artri haven’t told Vien the autopsy of the foetus was taking place now. It may help to escape similar situations. Art let the doctors to do it but he nearly resolved to be sterilised. Because with Vivianne’s fertility rebellious like her whole personality it’s the only way to avoid unwanted pregnancies. No more love children for them. They are fantastic but cost her too much.  
  
It looked like she would not wake up soon but it was a good thing. Let Ivvi’s mind rests before the news of their loss will hit her. Artri summoned Heather to sit with Vien. He should talk to Jaye in the meantime. Artri haven’t done it yet absorbed with his mother but the boy needed him too. The kid deserved the highest praise for how he acted.  
  
Before the physicist reached children’s rooms Almi came out of hers.  
“Mr Kennert, sir,” she said, “what happened to our mistress?”  
  
“Why are you asking, Almeera? It’s not the business of yours.” Artri found her nosiness irritating. Why this wastrel enjoyed the perfect health when his own darling suffered? But Artri knew why. She wasn‘t in love with the loser like him.  
  
“I’m sorry, Mr Kennert,” Artri’s harsh reply or rather lack of it not deterred the girl. “Perhaps you would like to hear what she told me during your last absence. I have no idea if it may be important but I think you should listen.”  
  
“I doubt Vien could confess anything significant before you. And I have no time for a chit chatting with bored girls.”  
  
Almeera wanted to argue but in that moment Artri’s communicator rang.  
“Yes, what is it Perry?” The physicist asked. The answer rendered him speechless.  
“We have found strong cytotoxin in an embryo’s tissues. Someone poisoned our patient and her baby. Please come here at once.”  
  
“Stay at your room,” Artri spat. “We will talk later. I must go now.”  
  
“Is Jaye safe? He was with his mother on that excursion.” These were his first words spoken to the doctors face to face.  
“He has got no symptoms of poisoning but we will take the blood samples from all children. Just in case,” Ian said.  
  
“Good,” Artri nodded.  
  
“But I think they are all clear. It seems only Vivianne alone had been affected.”  
  
“Is it possible something venomous bit Viv during the trip?”  
  
“No, not at all. It’s synthetic. With the affinity to embryonic cells, you know, fast proliferating. It doesn’t affect that much an adult person’s metabolism although can be deadly in higher doses.”  
  
“Aborticide?” Artri groaned. “Ivvi was ready to kiss my boots to keep the baby. She would never hurt him or herself on purpose!”  
He nearly crushed his communicator when giving an order to Andravis.  
“Gordon, you and Thad, make sure nobody will leave the manor before talking to me. And bring me my neuro. Perhaps I may need it.”  
  
“Kids are clean,” Ian said, “just how we suspected.”  
  
Gordon came to them while Artri sent Thaddeus to make sure nobody will go unauthorized to the room where Vivianne slept.  
  
“We’ve also checked the remains of food in their picnic carrier and there are no traces of anything poisonous. It had to be something else.”  
  
“But what? And from what source?” The scientist touched the neurowhip’s handle. Its well-known shape, absent from his side for the last two years disappeared on Vivianne’s demand. He won’t show in front of her with the weapon but now preferred to keep it, the neuro being a symbol of his lordship. Somebody dared to defy Artri’s rule targeting his most precious baby under his roof where she should be the safest and best guarded. Whoever done this won‘t escape the payment.  
  
All security workers volunteered to be interrogated thoroughly, eager to prove they aren’t guilty. The man thought about Vivianne’s girls too but he couldn’t imagine why one of these might poison their lady. Lea served them from the beginning, staunchly loyal even if not always agreeing with all their choices.  
Beverley would never endanger little Becks plotting the murder of her benefactress. And Heather was deeply devoted to Vien. She would die for her friend if need be, Artri never doubted about that.  
So who was left? Almeera? That silly child was vain and self-absorbed, it’s true, but murderous? No way.  
  
“Who was giving her food lately?” the physicist asked.  
“No one,” Gordie answered. “She took all her meals straight from the synthesiser with nobody interfering.”  
  
Was it possible Vivianne herself arranged the whole thing? The thought alone sounded outrageous. Why would she? Making the show of begging on her knees, spasming and crying only to deceive him and then doing an attempt at her own life?  
  
But she managed it once when pregnant with Jaye Branford after eating those berries from the Perennian park. Could she do it again? To punish him for his former crimes? To make him suffer? She had the means. Artri trusted her more than himself. Nobody controlled her moves since he officially claimed them both equal. The physicist was on the verge of paranoia.  
  
“Have you checked her orders, Gordon?” He rasped.  
  
The guardsman gave him the sharp look.  
“I did,” he said. “There were only carbs, proteins, vitamins and all that nutritional stuff adjusted to the pregnant mother’s needs at the beginning of her second trimester. Did you expect anything else, sir?”  
  
“No, no, of course not.” Artri felt terribly because of his insane speculations. How could he invent such an unlikely theory? Vien loves him, the monster he is, and would never leave their children. Moreover, she stayed in The XY Zone to multiply their chances even if it meant for her to be enslaved for a lifetime.  
  
“Being you I would check that little wench. Wasn’t she visiting her brother for a few times now?” Gordon suggested.  
  
“Almi?” It still seemed improbable but everyone must be interviewed so why not she as the first?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miscarriage. But you probably saw it coming.


	35. The investigation

“You wanted to tell me something, Almeera,” Artri said coming in. He left the neuro outside not to scare the girl. Despite its absence Almi had to sense his desperation because she flinched loosing her coquettish demeanour.  
  
“Yes, Mr Kennert,” she admitted looking at the floor. “But I see you’re tired and upset. Perhaps it’s not the time…”  
  
“No, it definitely is. As you said it may be important. Please, go on. I’m listening.” He tried to be calm and friendly to soothe young woman’s fears. “Come on Almi, we haven’t got the whole night!” The physicist smiled taking the seat on the plastochair.  
  
“Oh, okay,” she sighed. “It was probably only such a womanly prattle and you won’t be interested. We were meeting to discuss Wayne’s works and that of other children but sometimes Vien touched other matters. One day she told me she had kids far too early and too many, in so short the time.”  
  
“But it’s true,” Artri pointed. “Surely you don’t blame my mistress for being honest with you.”  
  
“No, certainly not. I admire her for the sacrifices she made to give you such a perfect family.”  
  
“And is this all?” Art asked. “Did you invite me to repeat the facts I already know by heart?”  
  
“No, but I’m not sure if I should…”  
  
“Well, let me be the judge. You are my guest but also the property. As the latter you shouldn’t keep the secrets from me as long as I give you shelter. The same applies to Vivianne. If you know she’s hiding anything from her lord, you should caution him.”  
  
“Is this an order, sir?”  
  
Almi definitely wished to report but why she pretended otherwise? Artri will discover soon.  
  
“You may call it that.” The physicist nodded hiding his impatience.  
  
“Misstress Vien wasn’t herself lately,” Almeera said after a few seconds of procrastination. “She complained about her condition and how it endangered her health because of your irresponsible virility.” Almi blushed saying this.  
  
Now that was interesting. Why should Vien say such a thing when it was she who forgot to renew her contraception? And why before Almeera of all people? It wasn’t like her, unless…  
  
The girl continued. “Whenever we met she was more and more depressed and angry. I hoped it will pass but it never happened. She shows you the serene face and therefore it’s hard to believe in what I say. I feel uncomfortable to share this with anyone but I don’t want Vien, who was always polite and friendly to me, to hurt herself incidentally. So maybe it’s better for you to be aware of her mental state.”  
  
“Has Ivvi told you she doesn't want this baby?” The physicist asked frowning.

“Never explicitly but she wasn't merry either. She looked troubled.”

“Thank you for your concern Almeera.” Artri stood up. “I am indebted to you for your sincerity. It will help me to take the better care of my greatest treasure. And one last question. Did you eat or drink something together during your last meeting?”  
  
“I…, no. Vien was nauseous, so she declined.”  
  
“I understand. Okay. Thanks again and wish you good night, child.”  
  
Outside of the room Gordie already waited.  
  
“I have spotted two mugs on her shelf,” Artri said reaching for the neurowhip. “When she will go out to the toilet or something, please take them for the chemical analysis.”  
  
  
  
“No! It wasn’t me!” Almeera shouted in terror. “Someone put them in here! Must be one of servants. They hate me! Please,” she cried. “I haven’t done this!”  
  
“You haven’t done what?” Artri asked watching guards restraining the struggling girl. “And how do you know anything was done? But you will tell me. Later.”  
  
He sent his boys to keep part of the rooms shut to ensure potential noises won’t reach Vien or the kids until they will transport the culprit to a certain place in the basement. She can whine to her heart content in her cell. Nobody will hear her. Well, nobody unauthorized.  
  
  
  
When they took Almeera from his view Art called off the emergency.  
  
Jaye came to him at once.  
  
“I don’t want to go!” He said. “I want to stay with mama and you.”  
  
“I can tell.” Artri hugged the boy. “But mama has to recover and needs peace. I have to send the little ones and expect you to take care of them together with Heather and Beverley. Aunt Sally and uncle Tommy will be delighted to receive you all. We will show up for a visit as soon as mom will be better, okay?”  
  
“But daddy!” Jaye had tears in his eyes. “I will be good. Please let me stay. I will help you to take care of mommy. May I?”  
  
“I wish you could be here, darling,” Artri said, “but I’ve got my reasons to send you out briefly. It will be better that way, for you and your siblings. This isn’t an easy decision so don’t make it more difficult. The best aid you can give me is to agree.”  
  
“But mama will be all right?” The kid already recognized the discussion with his father  was pointless.  
  
“Sure. I will see to it.”  
  
“You promise?”  
  
“I promise. And, darling, you will leave no earlier than tomorrow morning so there’s enough time to say your goodbyes. Now go to the supper. I’ll call you when mama will be able to see you.”  
  
Artri was grateful for his son’s understanding. If not Almeera he would love to keep them all around but it was too risky. Being honest Art should send Vien too but could not bear the thought of parting with his other half after all the fear he went through. It was a time to replace Heather at Vivianne’s bed. Hopefully she will wake up at last.  
  


  



	36. Useless

Entering the bedroom Artri found his mistress awakened and crying in Heather's arms. Almeera will pay for every tear Ivvi shed today, the physicist thought.

The servant whispered something to Vivianne's ear rocking her gently. Girls didn't notice him so the scientist was ready to retreat to not disturb their intimacy. He was grateful Heather took care of her friend's distress and resolved to return later after the first wave of despair will pass. Before Art had the chance to leave Heather turned her head spotting him.

“Mr Kennert, please tell the mistress it wasn't her fault,” the maid asked. “Because she does not believe me!”

“Heather is right. It was nobody's fault,” Artri said coming closer. “The baby was unable to live.”

“How come?” She looked at him with disbelief. “You've said he was healthy. Straight as rain. I remember.”

“It was then. Later some abnormalities appeared and they proved to be lethal. It's often the case with modified breed.”

“So I didn't kill him?”

“Of course not. And there was nothing you could do to prevent it.”

Percy and Ian agreed to hide from Vivianne the true cause of her miscarriage to not disturb the slave's troubled mind more than necessary. They didn't know all the reasons behind such a decision though. Only Artri and his male staff were privy to all the circumstances but his boys won't tell anyone.

When Vien calmed down Artri sent Heather to prepare for tomorrow's transfer. Vivianne didn't protest against her master's arrangements. She felt weak and resigned and therefore let the man decide about everything. Almost like a good Federation raised woman. Once Art would kill to have her that submissive and compliant. Now he wasn't happy with his slave's vulnerable state and hoped it was only temporary.

Vivianne gathered enough strength to receive Jaye but only him. She said the rest of children would be too much. Artri offered to bring at least Nadi but the woman declined.  
Vien ate whatever Art gave her and fell asleep again. Percy assured him it's typical response for the loss she went through and his patient will need the time to regain the good spirits she enjoyed before the poisoning. No miraculous cure for her ailing, just a good everyday care and a lot of patience.

Looking at his mistress curled under the blanket Artri could not stop thinking what could happen if the dose was higher or the help reached her later. He was never that close to losing her since Seth's birth.  
The scientist stayed with the slave for the rest of the night. Almeera had to wait. She won't go anywhere. She will never go anywhere from here.

The next day the children have gone and only Lea was left to take care of her mistress. Artri was thinking about retaining Heather instead but the girl was the only one to keep Danny in line in the absence of the boy's parents so he sent her to Fishers with the whole party.

“Where's Almi? I haven't seen her since… yesterday.” Vivianne inquired.

“I let her go to Adnan till the end of your recovery. We don't need strangers here when you're not feeling well. And now my baby must return to bed.”

“Okay,” she agreed meekly. “As my beloved commands.”

“I'm never tired to hear this!” Artri took Vien's hand to place most reverend kiss on her fingertips.

“I hate to be weak. And useless.” She said letting him tuck her in the blanket.

“You aren't useless. Who has told you that?”

“You don't need to pity me. I know I am. You should take yourself another lover. Someone who will give you more children not dying every time while birthing one. I'm sure Almi would happily volunteer.”

“And now what I have done to deserve this?” Artri exclaimed hiding his annoyance after hearing that name. “I'm not interested in any other children but those coming out from between your thighs. And being honest I'm happy with what I've got. I don't want to endanger you anymore. You have done more than any other woman I know.”

“Flatterer! And the pervert,” she said with the crooked smile.

“Oh, but you like me that way. You pretend it's otherwise but I know you better than you think.”

For a few minutes he was watching her in silence until her breaths became even and she was sleeping again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love to write my Artri Kennert that way, trying to be the best partner and father and still being the same monster his genetics and upbringing made him.


	37. Basement stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a kind of a dead dove. There's abuse of the female character by the older male (non-sexual violence and humiliation). If you don't want to read about it there's the short summary in the end notes.

Artri tied the hair behind and changed from his upside clothes into working ones. Then the physicist meticulously wiped off his make-up. There was no need to be in a hurry. His loved ones were safe and Almi’s partners in crime stayed unaware of what happened. She could not act alone. Was it her brother who wanted to make the way for his sister to become Artri’s next mistress? Did he plan it from the beginning? Or switched to more sinister means when she did not enchant him?  
Or maybe it was someone else? So many possibilities. Artri himself was most guilty. He shouldn’t accept Adnan’s offer. It was nice to have another pretty young face in his surroundings to please the guests and acquaintances but the price turned out to be enormous.

The guards searched through Almi’s room and found the unauthorized communicator. She was using it to chat with some female colleagues but mostly May Taner. There was nothing about poisons in their conversations but for what they dare to say about his lover both deserved a hearty whipping.

 

Almeera spent the whole night in the basement cell, tied to the post with her wrists and ankles, naked in the cold darkness.  
When Atri entered the girl who has soiled herself shivered violently. Funny thing. Artri had her for months now and never saw the wench without clothes. She had a perfect body without stretch marks or skin blemishes but it did nothing to him in the terms of arousal.  
She could not talk because of the gag but Almi’s eyes were big, round and pleading. Too late. She should think about the consequences beforehand.

Almeera jerked when Atri made a move. But it was only for the communicator.  
“Grant, come here, my boy,” the physicist said. “Our guest needs cleaning.”  
Artri knew how to be merciful. He let the guard use the warm water instead of cold. She was a girl after all and demanded the special treatment.

 

Artri was watching Grant fulfilling his order. After rinsing her with the hose the man was ready to untie the accused, but the physicist stopped him.

“I’ll do this,” he said. “You may go now.”

“Listen, Almi,” Artri warned her. “I will free you now from restrains and take out the gag. But on one condition. You won’t talk unless asked and only about the subject I will ask you about. Do you understand?”

Almeera nodded vigorously. Stupid girl probably hoped being obedient will rescue her from the punishment.

“Okay,” the man came closer. “I will take these off. When I do, lean on me to not end on the tiles.”

Almi nodded again. The girl has followed his advice until the legs could support her.

“Here, you can have this,” Artri gave her the grey shirt. The outfit for disgraced slaves looked exactly like the one Vivianne was wearing during the time of her disfavour. But Ivvi proved to be innocent while this creature was wannabe murderess.

The gag came out as the last. Almi spat on the floor the excess of saliva gathered under the rubber. Apparently her parents haven’t taught her proper manners.

“I want you to see what will become if you refuse to cooperate.”

“But I will, Mr Kennert, I will cooperate!”

Artri looked at her with disdain. “Did you hear questions, Almeera?” He asked.

“No, Mr Kennert, I’m sorry.”

“Nevermind. Now let’s go. Ladies first.”

After seeing the sad remains of her male predecessors the girl was trembling and not because of the cold.

“Well, I guess you wanted the intimacy with me. Now you had the hard-won chance to know your owner better. Did you like it?”

“I…” she stuttered not knowing what to say.  
“Yes…”

“Really? Then what that greenish tint on your sweet face means?” If Artri wasn’t furious, he would laugh.

“I hope you will be more honest from now on,” he said. “Now sit and tell me. Where did you find the toxin you fed my pregnant mistress?”

“Is she well, sir? I didn’t mean to…”

She hasn’t finished because the powerful blow knocked her to the floor tiles.

“Answer my questions, Almeera,” Artri drawled. “It’s simple enough command. Who helped you to synthesise the substance?”

Almi got up sobbing and wiping the blood from her freshly split lip.

“Mistress May gave me the capsule.”

May? And to think Ivvi wanted to forgive her. “When? During one of our parties?”

“No, at Adnan’s but he didn’t know about it.”

“He didn’t know May came to meet you?”

“Addie invited her on my demand but I never told him about the medicine.”

“I see. And what did you want to achieve by killing the mother of my children?”

“I didn’t intend to harm her. I only wanted it to look as if she attempted to cause the miscarriage. May said it‘s perfect for the job.”

“And what kind of substance she put in it?”

“I have no idea. I’m not the chemist. May said…”

“You gave a potentially harmful chemical agent to the pregnant woman? The person who never done you any wrong? Who has received you in her home and offered you a friendship?”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re not. The only thing you are sorry for is that they caught you. Now tell me who else was involved?”

“No one. Only me and my friend.”

“Your friend? I see. You are stupid to call her that after what happened.”

Almeera was sitting with her head hanging down. For now Artri had no more questions.

He spoke eventually. “Ivvi asked me to let you visit your brother. If only  my baby knew how you used the advantage she offered out of the goodness of her heart! Luckily for you I have no time to start the punishment just now.”

Then Artri called the guards to put Almi into the cell to wait until he will take care of the other culprits.

 

“Now when the children left for the Fishers, I have only my baby girl to dote on. So how my sweetheart fares today?” the physicist asked taking Vien in his arms. He couldn’t resist holding her if only for a few minutes. After the last assassination attempt he held her even more dear. His priceless treasure.

“I’m okay, my lord,” she said. “Still weak but better. But you are too good. I have failed us for the third time.”

“Never say such a thing, Squirrel. You can’t blame yourself for the things beyond your control. Modified children put a big strain on nonmod mothers. You’ve done fabulous giving us five healthy kids. There’s no need to burden you anymore with the dangers of modificated pregnancy.”

The last sentence was unnecessary. It made her eyes wet.  
“Now you don’t want more children with me. Soon you will refuse to have sex together and I will be put on the shelf or sent away.”

“Such terrible things you say, sweetling.” Artri didn’t want to listen. Damn Almeera, what she had done was even worse than he initially thought.

“Your accusations are ridiculous. And unfounded. I plan to die in your service if you will only have me.” Artri tightened his embrace but wasn’t sure if the slave believed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During the interrogation Almeera confesses that it was May who handed her the capsule with the substance Almi gave Vien. It happened at Adnan's but he didn't know about their machinations. Almeera says she didn't intend to harm Vivianne wanting it only to look as if Vien herself attempted to cause the miscarriage. Artri leaves her incarcerated to pursue the other people entwined in the conspiracy.


	38. The unexpected visit

“You two take care of your mistress,” Artri said to Lea and Gordon. With the make-up remade he was ready to go. The physicist would love to say goodbye to his beloved but she was sleeping.

“Don’t let her roam anywhere far without the supervision. Make sure she drinks and eats enough to sustain herself. Poor sweetie forgets about the meals. Perry says it will pass but her state worries me.”

“Mr Salter is right,” Lea said. “The mistress needs time to cope with what happened. It’s the third one she lost, but it’s never easy.”

Artri nodded. Lea hasn’t mentioned the fourth child because Gordon shouldn’t know about her.

Artri didn’t want to go, but the matter was urgent. He could trust the police but preferred to be present during their mission. Besides, there were things they can’t manage on their own.

 

“To what I owe that unexpected visit?” Adnan asked more surprised than alarmed.

“Mr Elheron, we are here to arrest you,” the police officer responded. “I believe we don’t need the handcuffs if you will go with us out of the free will as becomes any civilised human being.”

“That’s ridiculous. I have done nothing wrong.”

“This is yet to be seen. For now, you are accused of helping in the attempt to murder Mr Kennert’s lawful property, his beloved mistress Vivianne Tray Kennert.”

“What?” Adnan burst with laughter. “I never touched that woman. And why should I do such an outrageous thing?”

“Soon we will talk about it,” the officer said. “But not here. Please, come with us.”

“I can’t. There’s my slave in the house and I can’t leave her alone without the support.”

When Adnan Elheron spoke these words Artri Kennert joined the policemen.

“No problem, Addie. We are now like the family so I will take care of your pregnant slave. And not how your sister took care of mine.“

“Almeera? She would never hurt anyone! It must be some terrible manipulation. What is the game you play, Kennert?”

“I assure you I’m not in the mood for games. Be nice and do what they tell you. I promise no harm will be done to your sweetheart and unborn child.”

“I don’t believe you. What have you done to my Almi?”

Artri smiled touching the hilt of his parade neurowhip. “Nothing terrible yet. But she’s mine to dispose of however I want.”

“You bastard!” Adnan made the move toward the scientist but police guys were faster intercepting him and handcuffing the man.

“You fiend! Don’t you dare to touch my sister or Teverya!” Elheron roared but there was nothing he could do. And he knew about it.

 

When they took the owner it was time to meet the slave. Artri entered Addie’s house like his own. He found Eri confounded and lost.

“Mr Kennert? What are you doing here?” She asked. “And where’s my master? I’ve heard the commotion around the entrance but didn’t want to interfere.”

“I’m sorry, Eri,” Artri said, “but your master has been arrested. And because he hasn’t got close family, it’s up to his sister’s owner to take you under his protection.”

“Arrested?” Teverya groaned. “I’m sure he’s innocent.”

“If so, they will free him soon. But you can’t stay here alone even for the short time. I’ll take you to my friends. They are decent couple. You will be safe and comfortable with them. Please, pack your things. I’ll wait.”

Teverya made no move. Young woman was afraid of him, Artri could tell, but had that silent courage some girls otherwise meek have so she dared to ask. “How did you know they will come for my master?”

“It’s a good question, my lady.” Artri shown nothing but respect. “The crime he is accused of was against my mistress. You’ve met Vivianne, didn’t you? Adnan’s sister tried to poison her. My baby survived but her child was not so lucky.”

Teverya backed off surrounding her belly with her arms instinctively.

“It’s okay. Don’t be afraid of me. I don’t fight with pregnant girls,” Artri said. “It’s your master who is the suspect, not you. If you don’t believe me, I can ask my friends to come for you. They are good people, unlike me.”

Eri pretended to not hear the last words. She kneeled before him. “Mr Kennert, I’m so sorry for your loss but please, spare my master. We both need him. I’m sure he isn’t guilty. My master loves his sister but would never encourage her to do such a thing let alone take part in it.”

“It’s good you’re loyal to your man, Eri,” Artri sighed. “But his fate doesn’t lay in my hands. Now stand up. You embarrass me. Pack your things and I’ll call the vehicle in the meantime.”

Teverya had no choice, so she yielded to Art’s will.


	39. The redhead

The next stop after Spaldings where Artri dropped Teverya was the detention centre. He wanted to meet another suspect in their custody - his own colleague. Both him and his slave were taken early in the morning and separated to not influence the other’s testimonies. Art had no doubt about May being guilty. Almi was too afraid to lie. The main uncertainty was if May’s master knew of her machinations, inspired her or maybe even helped the woman with the deadly intrigue.

What will happen with Artri’s former paramour depended on it. If Kert is guilty too the pair will suffer the institutional retribution independently but if not they have to free him and May’s fate will be left in his hands. Curtis may punish his slave himself or sell her to someone else, who can do this instead.

The guard was already waiting to meet Art to take him for the planned visit.

The guy tried the small talk but Artri wasn’t in the mood. They reached the cell in a blessed silence.

“Mr Dwight, I have brought in your friend,” the man said opening the door. “Mr Kennert wanted to talk to you. I will leave you now, gentlemen, for as long as you need it. Please, let me know when you will finish.”

Saying this the guard backed off closing the entrance to the small room.

The tall man with long coppery locks turned to his researching coordinator. He was dressed in his usual fancy garb. Not the prisoner yet, only the accused.

“Good afternoon, Curtis. Not particularly happy to see me, I guess,” Artri inquired.

“As hell I am!” Kert spat irritated. “The audacity of yours to show here after you denounced your longtime co-worker. If you had something against my slave, you should tell me. I can take care of any issue regarding that useless woman far more efficiently than those here losers. But no, you preferred to let them treat me like a mere criminal.”

Kertie Dwight’s show of righteous indignation looked convincing, but the man was a good actor so Artri not necessarily believed him.

“Useless woman? You don’t sound like a caring master, Kert. Not satisfied with the service?”

“Did you come to inquire about my home life? Or mock me for no reason?”

“Actually, no. I have a very important reason to meet you. As you probably know already. And if you are hiding anything connected with the attempt to murder my life partner I will find out. And remember, if I do there’s far more at stake than only your career or a good reputation.”

Kertie blinked. Was he frightened despite his superficially angry demeanour?

“You’ve said it was only the attempt. Does it mean she lives, right?”

“Yea, luckily for everyone potentially involved. Do I look like the one who has lost the love of his life?”

“Then what’s the fuss all about?”

“We’ve lost the baby at fourteenth week.”

“I see. But you should not worry. She’s as fertile as a rabbit so you will soon fill her with a new whelp or two.”

One second Kertie was saying his sacrilegious words, the next Artri was on him. The sudden attack took the younger scientist by surprise giving him no time to react. It satisfied the black-maned to hear something breaking under his fist.

The staff watched them through the cameras but nobody intervened. How convenient.

There was no blood but the place which received Artri’s anger will swell up soon.

“You are not working with me anymore,” he hissed. “Even if proved innocent there’s no place for you in my team, Dwight.”

The redhead laughed. “Come on, Art, I was only joking. And you are oversensitive when it comes to that girl.”

“That’s enough!” Artri let him stand up and adjusted his own clothes. “I was tolerating your presence far too long now. Find for yourself another job. Maybe with Volterra, your views on women would fit each other’s.”

He has lost the will to converse with the man. Let his keepers investigate further. They can find from where May Taner took the poison she handed to Almeera.

The revenge may wait. Artri had more important things to do now. He left Vien for too long with only servants attending to her needs and sad thoughts plaguing her beloved, troubled head.

Not waiting any longer Art summoned the staff.

 

“Isn't it what our forefathers called the match made in heaven?” Lea asked Gordie when they watched their boss and mistress reunited after a few hours’ long break.  
At first he was scolding her for running to him. After she apologized for not being cautious enough, the scientist embraced her begging to forgive him the use of harsh words. According to Leandra they weren't harsh but fairly reasonable.

After that they went too far to be heard by the servants. They could only see them embracing each other and then kissing in the garden.

“The fruitful union, yes,” Gordon nodded. “Your duties are over for now, girl. The master will take care himself of his gorgeous hostage. Don't you want to rest?”

“And you, Mr Andravis, will you rest with me, perhaps?”  
The man smirked. “I see watching our superiors smooching makes you horny, Leandra. I wish to indulge myself for sure but I have something to do in the basement first.”

“Do you mean with that boy the master and mistress brought from their holidays? The lady didn't allow to kill him. I can't understand why.”

“It’s because she's far too merciful for this world. You should know this better than me. Now excuse me. I will join you later.” He refused to tell her more. Lea took another look at the enamoured power couple and headed to the empty nursery.


	40. Vari

Later the same day Artri’s father came to visit. The physicist told him what happened. Art didn‘t feel happy to receive him but Vien allowed Varian to enter so he didn’t argue. She stated there’s no reason to keep Vari apart when they are officially reconciled.  
  
“I’m sorry, Mr Kennert,” she said after welcoming him, “but Natti sent the children to Sara and Tommy so we are alone as you can see.”  
  
Varian smiled to her. “No problem with that. I came to see how you manage. I’m so sorry for your loss, kid. Knowing how excellent and loving mother you are it had to be the terrible experience.”  
Artri could not believe his eyes when his father took Vivianne’s hand to kiss it. The gesture looked so natural as if he was doing it every day.  
  
Artri wasn’t sure the change in Varian’s approach to Vivianne was genuine or he only tried to please his son. Maybe Artri’s death and subsequent regeneration played the same role as Vien’s own temporary passing for him. The eye opening experience. And if Art was ready to suffer and die for his woman Vari had no choice but to admit she is worthy his son’s every sacrifice.  
  
They spent the pleasant evening together chatting about many things, Artri’s childhood included. Varian even asked Vien about her life on Argossyne and listened with genuine interest to her memories. Then they talked about kids, their talents and expectations for the future.  
  
It wasn’t late when Vien began to yawn more and more frequently. The sure sign of the exhaustion. Artri would like her to fall asleep in his lap but it would be uncomfortable for the woman.  
“Wait Vari,” he said, “I’ll take Ivvi to bed and then we can hang on together more.”  
  
Vien extricated herself from his possessive hold. “There’s no need, _sir_. I’ll find the way to my bedroom.”  
She liked to tease him with formal titles. The fact she used the one that way was a good thing suggesting getting over her post miscarriage depression phase. The young woman leaned over Artri to place not so chaste kiss on her master’s lips. She wished his father goodnight. Kennert senior stood up to kiss the slave’s hand one last time paying the Argossynian his full respect.  
  
“I’m sorry for fighting her for so long,” Vari said when Vivianne left. “I was sure she was manipulating you in a cold blood. Now I see my suspicions were unfounded. This girl cares for you and bears most precious children for our family. I would never expect so many successful pregnancies judging by her boyish silhouette when you presented her as your mistress. No matter how painful the loss of the last one was I’m sure she may deliver more healthy babies. The little filly of yours can give birth for the next ten years or more.”  
  
For the similar suggestion from Curtis Dwight Artri responded with the immediate violence but he knew Vari meant good even if sounding patronising.  
“I won’t check if it’s possible,” he said. “After the tragedies we went through, I have ceased any further procreational plans. It costs me too much watching Ivvi putting her health at risk. Barely anyone has over two kids and we have five already. Since we nearly lost her after Seth I was crazy with anxiety before and during Nadine’s birth. It was a girl and therefore smaller than her brothers. Still it was awful to watch Ivvi suffer because she refused any pain medication. And after the poor thing fainted out of the exhaustion, it felt like dying. No, I don’t want to push my luck anymore. I have the surgery scheduled already. Never tell her about it though. She won’t understand.”  
  
“Okay, dear. This is your decision,” Varian said. “Besides, it is reversible if you’ll ever change your mind.”  
  
“No, it won’t happen. Sometimes I think it’s better we have lost our last one early. I will punish everyone involved but their deed might save me the bigger trouble.”  
  
Varian raised his brows.  
“What do you mean by everyone involved? I was sure it was the natural miscarriage.”  
  
Artri sighed. “You are my father so I should tell you. The version you’ve heard is only for Vien and her maidens. I wanted to spare her the shock of knowing the other girl I admitted to my household made the attempt at Ivvi’s life. It failed the main goal but ended with killing the child in her womb.”  
  
“Almeera?!” Varian groaned with disbelief. “That meek and childish thing?”  
  
“Yes, that one. And she had help from the outside world. They arrested all suspects and the guilty will bear the consequences. If Vien knew she would ask me to spare them or at least the women and this is unacceptable.”  
  
“I won’t tell her, I promise. It’s the best thing you could do. She is too soft and forgiving for our world and it’s your duty to protect her and shelter from the dirt around.”  
  
Artri smiled. “I don’t recognize you Varian. You don’t sound like yourself at all. Sometimes I think it may be one elaborate prank.”  
  
“Not at all. It’s simple, I’m sure your partner is a good woman and makes you happy. It was a mistake to impose on you my own views and ideas. You know the best who’s your perfect match.”  
  
“Finally.” Now Artri’s smile grown even wider.  
  
“Care to show me where you keep that little traitor?” Varian asked casually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Varian is honest? Because I am not entirely sure what to think about it.


	41. The caretaker

Artri didn’t let Varian visit Almi in her cell. They stayed where they were, talking. Artri was ready to offer Vari a room for the night but Kennert senior declined. After walking his father to the gates the physicist returned to his apartments. Vien was probably sleeping already with Lea so it made little sense to wake her. Art took a shower and jumped to the lonely bed, far too big without his girl.

It was dark outside when the scientist’s communicator rang. It was Lea. Vien had an attack of some sort. Leandra summoned the doctor and asked him to come. Artri groaned internally praying to nonexistent deities it wouldn't be anything serious.

When he reached their place Vien was conscious but her face was ashen and scrunched in pain.

“Ivvi, what happened?”

“I don’t know,” she sobbed. “I woke up with a terrible headache and felt instantly sick.”

“Did you…?”

“Yes, a few times in a row. I’m good for nothing. Let me die.”

“Oh, darling, surely it cannot be that bad.” Artri tried to lighten the mood. When the man came closer, he realised Vivianne’s skin is covered with sweat.

“I can’t give you the painkillers now because we don’t know what it is. But it won’t hurt to drink electrolyte solution before the medic arrives. Will you bring us some, Lee?”

When the servant left for the synthesiser Artri went to the bathroom to take a wet towel. He used it to wipe his slave’s face and forehead. Then the physicist helped her to lay down on the pillows arranged to keep her head relatively high in case of nausea returning.

Lea soon came back with the fluid and gave Vivianne the cup but her hands were shaking badly so Artri took the vessel to hold it for her.

“It will be all right,” he said after Leandra placed the cold compress on his mistress’s forehead.

“Thank you,” Vien whispered. “I’m sorry for bothering you both in the middle of the night.”

“Never say such things. To serve you is a privilege. An enormous one. Do you feel better?”

“A little,” Vien admitted. “Guess it looks like a migraine but I never had one through the whole of my life.”

“Percy will know. Did you eat anything from the outside?”

“I never touch outdoors food,” Vien whispered her answer and eyed him suspiciously. “Not since that day on Perennis.”

“Sure!” Artri smiled to her. “I had to ask to exclude such a possibility.”

Before Percy arrived, she had thrown up two times more apologising for the inconvenience. Artri could not stop thinking what kind of torture Almeera deserves. Because his gut feeling was telling him his lover’s sudden weakness has to be connected with the poisoning.

It was as he expected. After the necessary tests and examinations Perry told him the poison she received or its metabolites have left the lasting damage on some parts of Vivianne’s brain.

“How is it possible you didn’t anticipate prolonged effects?” Artri got angry after hearing the diagnosis.

“It’s our fault. She was getting better, so I was sure Vien is past danger. We should check her more thoroughly, I know this now. I’m sorry.”

“I can’t believe it. Maybe it’s time to close your practice. The mistake like this could cost us dearly.”

“I know. And I’m sorry,” Percy repeated. “It had to be one of those intelligent toxins attacking already weakened organism after the superficial improvement. Who could apply this to her? Did you find out?”

“Apparently one of our enemies. And we have many,” Artri said not bothering to be more precise. "And what kind of therapy do you suggest?”

“It’s not life-threatening condition so the symptomatic treatment would suffice for now. Tomorrow we can do haemodialysis and scanning the brain to find exact places where local regeneration will be needed.”

“Okay, but one more thing. You can’t tell her about the poison. Not now at least when she’s in that condition.”

“You want me to lie?”

“Yes, in that case yes.”

“I don’t like it, Artri.” Percy shook his head. “I don’t like it at all. If you had told her after the first time we wouldn’t have to lie now.”

“But I did lie and I will again. And thousand times more if it means to avoid upsetting her.”

“And what will you say instead?”

“Well… Maybe that it was the micro-stroke caused by some blood clot left after the miscarriage? It may be the additional argument for no more children. Yea, it should work.”

“And what if it wasn’t the last time? What would you tell her then?”

“There will be no repeat. You will see to it. Take as many specialists as you need and make sure her health won’t fail anymore because of that sad incident. We can even make the overall regeneration, Vien probably will like to get rid of her stretch marks. I will sorely miss them but it doesn’t matter.”

Salter was not happy but agreed albeit reluctantly to Artri’s questionable strategy.

After taking the meds Vivianne’s headache and nausea slowly abated.

“Maybe let’s clean you now and change clothes,” Artri suggested. “You will rest better when we will get rid of all the sweat and, you know.” He saw she’s both exhausted and unable to sleep so the warm bath seemed the best solution. Vien agreed letting him take care of her. The normalcy was slowly returning.


	42. The morning after

Vivianne was tired. She fell asleep after the warm shower but her dreams were plagued with nightmares. She was getting lost in the mist chased by the monsters who could emerge anytime out of its impermeable white veil. All the attempts at waking up were futile. Or they seemed to work, but she was waking up to another wearisome dream.   
  
It was Artri who rescued Vien from the endless ravings of her overloaded brain.   
“It’s time to get up,” he said kissing the slave’s forehead. “I’d love to let you sleep as long as you wish but Percy have summoned some of his colleagues and they are ready to act. For which they need the patient.”   
  
“I’m sorry,” Vien groaned trying to lift the heavy head from the pile of pillows. The attempt ended with dizziness. “I’m not sure if…”   
  
Artri gave her most angelic smile that brightened his regular features.   
“Can’t walk? It can happen after what Perry prescribed you. When we will get rid of the true cause of your illness, the meds won’t be necessary. Until then I can carry my treasure. No problem but maybe you can manage. Now try to sit for a while on the edge of the bed to adjust yourself to a new position.”   
  
The man helped Vien to put the feet on the floor and used the time she was waiting to comb her hair.   
“You can stay in your nightclothes,” he said. “No need to dress before the additional examination. Besides you’re ill and should feel comfortable.”   
Vien didn’t argue. The only thing she wanted was the day to end as quickly as possible. What has happened to all the energy she was radiating not so long ago?   
  
It came out Vien could stand or even walk not risking the fainting and could use the bathroom without her master’s aid. Artri was waiting for her outside with the vitamin cocktail because he knew Vien wasn’t hungry enough to digest anything more substantial.   
  
“Nervous?” Artri asked. “Don’t worry. I’ll stay with you through all of this. You need not to talk if you don’t want to. Let me deal with them until they set you straight. It would be enough.”   
She had to look not convinced because he quickly added. “I know you’ve had your share of doctors and medical procedures and it was almost only my fault but I promise it’s the last time you suffered because of me.”   
  
Vivianne knew what he meant. Artri told her yesterday the illness was the late result of post miscarriage complications. He said the best way to avoid similar situations will be to quit the reproduction for good. She didn’t like the way it sounded in her ears. To make a longer break would be okay but to quit completely? What about the dark-haired girl, the sister to Nadi? Should they forget about former plans? He told her health demands it but what if it wasn’t the real reason? Artri was good for her, attentive and caring so it seemed sacrilegious to suspect sinister motifs behind his offer. And yet she could not stop thinking about what else it could mean.   
  
She failed to conceive the curse-free boy this time. The first such occurrence in all her procreational history. Does it disqualify her as the future mother in Artri’s eyes? Maybe he thinks she will disappoint him again?   
  
“Ready?” Artri’s question interrupted her thoughts.   
“I guess so,” Vien mumbled accepting his hand.   
  
  


 


	43. The therapy

The doctors Mr Salter had chosen were nice. They treated Vivianne like a person not one of Artri’s movable belongings.

The scientist was with Vien as promised, holding her hand through the hours of scanning, re-establishing the proper condition of all potentially damaged structures and re-scanning them again. He entertained Vivianne with the witty conversation and praised his slave for her patience. It took surprisingly long time as for the impairment Artri suggested. Maybe the medics wanted to ensure the similar situation will not happen again, so she didn’t question their methods.

Whenever Vien looked at Artri, the physicist was sending her warm, reassuring smiles.  
He obviously enjoyed working as his mistress’s personal nurse but Vien could not help thinking how long it can last.

Admirable in his quest to be the best partner and dad Kennert could not change the way Vari brought him up or who he was, the spoiled creature great many people were ready to praise and adore without reservations. Artri often stated he was devotedly monogamous. Despite his words Vivianne knew the beautiful scientist is fully capable of infidelity as the history of their relationship could prove.

One day he may feel bored especially with his mistress constantly busy with the children and her chosen job. In such a case nobody would prevent him from looking for a temporary or not so temporary distraction.

As long as Vien keeps her influence on him everything will be all right. But the real power is still his, even if the man shares its big part with his life companion. In the society where her rights are the sole matter of man’s good will she hasn’t got the slightest guarantee things will always stay that way.  
On the first whim Artri can take everything from her any day and no one can stop him. Like Vien's friends and sympathisers were unable to change her fate  when she was in disfavour, starved, used and isolated. He listened to nobody. Unfortunately Vivianne’s children, the only human beings who could make a difference, are still too little to act on her behalf.

It’s true Kennert offered his life for the slave but was it really for Vivianne alone? After all there was also Jaye with them and Nadi in her womb so their father was rescuing his offspring too. After the sacrifices he made Vien forgave him all the terrible things that happened between them. She believed Artri had changed and deemed herself happily in love and at last safe. But was she?

Vivianne could not tell why these sad and apocalyptic thoughts plagued her today. Was it because of Artri’s intention to have no more children? Also the sudden vanishing of Almeera unsettled the slave. What if the man deflowered her in secret? What if she was pregnant and that's why Artri sent the girl to her brother?

The physicist noticed her frown.  
“What is it, darling?” he asked. “Do you feel any kind of discomfort? If so, tell us. Maybe you want the break? Or something to eat or drink?”

“No, no, I’m okay,” Vien whispered to not disturb the doctors. “Let’s finish this, the sooner the better.”

Artri squeezed her hand. “I know it’s not very pleasant or enjoyable day but at least you will be good as new. After your full recovery we can take kids and leave for somewhere nice to rest together before the school starts working. What do you think?”

“Sounds promising.” Vien tried to smile. She didn’t want to look ungrateful.

When the others left Percy stayed for the supper. Vien was well enough to sit at the table for some time. She used the occasion to breach the subject of their intimate life, asking the doctor when she can resume regular intercourse with her lover. Before Salter could answer Artri chimed in.  
“Now that's pure Argossynian. Straight to the matter, I love this in you so much,” he said smiling.

“Do you imply Galdanedian women are shy with these things? Knowing our female friends it is not so. Maybe you mean your native Makantaran girls?”

“I have no idea about them. Me and Varian had left the planet when I was five. Until then neither my nannies nor Vari's slaves were talking with me about sex.”

His nannies, Vivianne thought. Casual reminder that Artri was raised without the mother with no one to fight for him to be the decent man, like Vien was ready to fight for the baby she has just lost. She suddenly felt ashamed for not trusting him. There was next to nothing he could be blamed for since she awakened from the coma. Vivianne's fears were unjustified. It was only her insecurity talking.

“Your female parts went through the additional regeneration today,” Percy said.  
“In theory, there are no contraindications to indulge yourself even tonight if you feel like it but I suggest a few days for your overall condition to improve. But it's only lose suggestion. You will do as you wish.”

Vivianne scrunched her nose and giggled. “Eww, doctor, now when you have said this there's no chance he will touch me anywhere below my neck for another week,” she complained.

“I'll do anything you want me to, as long as it is safe,” Artri said measuring her with his green stare.

“I hold you to your promise, my lord,” Vivianne responded. For someone who had trouble to get up from the bed she sounded unexpectedly self-assured.


	44. The master's will

“Mr Andravis, what will become of me?” Almeera lisped slightly because of still swollen lip. She was sitting in an almost empty cell with her knees under the chin on the wooden platform which served Almi as a bed, being the only furniture in the room. It was impossible to stand or walk for very long because of the cold floor when she had no shoes.

Gordon looked at her sadly. “I wish to know, girl,” he said, “but it’s not in my power to change whatever fate awaits you.”

“Will he kill me?” she asked with tears in her eyes. Almeera cried half of the night before so they were already reddened.

“Let’s hope not. Here there’s the water. I’m sorry but the boss didn’t let me bring you any food yet.”

“How come? It’s the fourth day since your colleagues put me in the place!”

“I’m really sorry but the orders are as they are. If I won’t listen, you will pay for my insubordination. Artri Kennert may be privately the friend of mine but first of all he’s my boss and his word is sacred here.”

“And... and does the mistress agree?” Almeera stammered.

“I can’t tell you more than I already did,” the guard was implacable. Almi knew he wishes her no harm, but he was loyal to his employer. Besides, Gordon was deeply involved with Leandra and by defying Artri’s demands he could endanger her too. There was no way the man will help Almi.

The girl was sure there was only one person, who could make the difference but she could not tell if the said person is dead or alive. Judging by the silence from the outside she could bet the former but there was no way to find out.

When Gordon left Almeera felt even more lonely. Incarcerated and with nothing else to do she had a lot of time to think. It was an undisputable fact May wasn’t her friend. She used Almi to harm Vivianne. Judging by what Mr Kennert have told her the older woman’s goal was to eliminate his mistress. Not because she ever cared about Almeera and their friendship but most probably to have her revenge on Vien after Mr Kennert abandoned her returning to his children’s mother. It was the only logical conclusion. And a bitter lesson for Almi. But will she live long enough to learn from it?

 

Gordon met his boss to make the daily report. He had not that much to tell about. The estate was peaceful and the only two prisoners made no trouble. He used the occasion to ask about Almi.

“Have you made your decision what to do with that kid?”

Artri looked at him suspiciously. “The kid? Ivvi wants him buried on Perennis, together with their older siblings. Why do you want to know?”

“It wasn’t about the baby. I meant the girl.” Gordon was more precise this time.

“Ah, she,” Artri spat, “I haven’t decided yet. First, I wanted to dispose of the woman after using her to play some but now I think there are fates much worse than death. One thing is sure. I want her to suffer.”

Gordon wasn’t the coward and have seen many terrible things but the way Artri spoke the last words almost made him shiver.

“Listen, boss, she acted stupid and ungrateful but didn’t plan the murder. I’m sure the mistress would not approve.”

“And that’s why she can never hear about this. It’s my job to mend one of the greatest mistakes I made, admitting the threat anywhere close to our family. Did you finish your report, Gordie?”

“Yes, it will be all, boss,” Andravis said.

“And how is the mistress today?”

“Better. But I will not change my mind because of that,” Artri answered coldly. There was no use trying to make him reconsider his decision. 


	45. Down and up

Almi haven’t seen the master of the house since the interrogation four days ago. She didn’t eat or wash herself through all that time. It could mean the worst. You don’t waste food or water on the one you want to eliminate.

And now he was with her again. In the aqua blue shirt and with loose hair the man looked soft and pretty. The neurowhip coiled at his belt made huge dissonance with the rest of the scientist’s appearance.

“Happy to see me, Almeera?” He asked but did not wait for the answer.  
“Gordon says you aren’t satisfied with the accommodation, is it true?” Artri continued measuring her with a judgemental stare. The way his beautiful green eyes narrowed made her uneasy. Almi covered herself as best as she could with her clothing but the rag was too short to hide her feet.

Artri noticed the girl’s manoeuvres and laughed.  
“Don’t flatter yourself, honey. I’m not interested in your precious maidenhead. Presuming you are the first grade virgin not the repaired one.”

How could he? The man had no right to impute such a thing. Almi was not like that.  
“But I am!” she exclaimed forgetting it was the risky move to argue with him here and now.

“Such a rightful indignation.” Artri looked almost amused by Almeera’s outbreak. “Virgin or not is of no consequence when I‘m concerned. But the one I’ll sell you to may like it very much.”

“Sell me?” Almeera groaned.

“Yes, to one wealthy Riadisan scum. He had lost his carrier together with their ninth child and is looking for the new womb of his household. The buyer doesn’t know it’s me because I’m using a few intermediaries to hide my true identity. The Riadisan wouldn’t want anything in common with you if he only he knew who’s real seller. And there’s also the matter of the boycott that has to be dealt with. So they will circumcise you and you will get pregnant every year with a zero of medical aid during pregnancy and labour. I think it’s the ample punishment for the interfering with another woman’s fertility. Soon you will know what my baby had to endure. Sweet darling was so happy after passing her exams. She only wanted to enjoy herself and was targeted instead because you wanted to steal her man. Nobody has the right to hurt my baby, not even me. And for this you will suffer for the rest of your days.”

Almi froze after hearing the sentence. It would be better to be killed than live as a broodmare on that forsaken planet. She wanted to beg and pray for the mercy but subconsciously knew it will be futile. The only person who could attempt to change Almi’s fate was dead or unattainable.

“I will send you to your prospective owner after corporal punishment. It will be administered soon. I’m curious how heavily we can neurowhip you without losing the conscience. Pity I’m on inhibitors, without them I would enjoy the whole procedure so much more.”

He left her in the darkness to cower in the prison’s coldness.

 

“My lady is not sleeping yet?” Artri returned from the basement after visiting another, male prisoner. The scientist left the neurowhip in the storage locker. Being honest he planned to use it on Almi but changed his mind in the last minute. Providing the punishment personally seemed too close to cheating to feel comfortable. He has to choose someone else for the job.

Vien gave him reserved smile. “I was waiting for you, master. I want to ask you something. May I, my lord?”  
Was her face slightly reddened?  
Artri smiled too. “Since when are you so observant of the proper slave’s etiquette? It’s not like you.”

“Why can’t I be polite to my love?” Vivianne asked now blushing visibly. The flush on her cheeks didn’t look entirely healthy. Artri rushed to kiss her forehead to check for a fever but the skin under his lips was cool. What a relief.  
“Anytime you wish but what did you like to know?”

“I thought we could bring back the children? It’s so empty without the little ones.”

“Oh, so I’m not enough for my sweetie anymore?” Artri said jokingly. “But what about joining the kids at our friends’ house? It will delight Sara and Tommy to have you.”

“And what about you, master?”

“Well, I have some unfinished business to attend. It will be the perfect occasion to take care of it while Fishers will entertain my girl.”

“I’ll think about it,” Vivianne promised.

“Okay and now sleep. Percy says you have to rest as much as possible if we want to see your teaching plans working. Do you want the sleeping pill, perhaps?”

“No, but if you could hold me for a while I’m sure it would help.”  
Vivianne didn’t need to repeat her suggestion.


	46. The deputy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied violence and the aftermath of violence in this one.

Artri welcomed his father for the second time that week. He decided to use Varian’s abilities to administer the first part of punishment for Almeera. This way his own hands would be clean of her blood and his guards will avoid the conflict of conscience. They all knew Vivianne would not approve the abuse of another woman even if the girl was proved guilty. Vari had no such reservations, and it was a blessing of sorts.

“I’m glad to be of service,” Varian said. “But what about your mistress?”

“Ivvi sleeps like a baby,” Artri answered smiling. “I have added the mild hypnotic to her evening juice so she won’t be asking why I’m not in the bedroom.”

“You think about everything, Artie. It’s admirable how perfect couple you both make, nearly inseparable. I didn’t expect it will last. You never stayed with one woman for longer than two years.”

“Three,” Artri amended him. “You underestimate me.”

“Sorry, three, but even this is less than a half of the time you and Vien are together.”

“It’s because Ivvi is not just any woman. Mother nature or Goddess herself made her especially for me. And myself for her.”

“Goddess! I see you’re close to become the half Argossynian.” Vari voiced his amusement.

“All my children are half Argossynians,” Artri reminded him, “so I have to adjust.”

“May I use her after?” Varian asked when they descended into the basement.

“I’m sorry but no. Only a price for the virgin may cover all expenses that traitorous pest cost me.”

“I see,” Varian acknowledged with the small smile.

“What’s so funny?”

“Oh, nothing. I only thought your blind devotion does not extend to every female creature. You can still act reasonable with the others.”

When they entered the cell first thing Almeera had done was throwing herself to the scientist’s feet. She embraced his knees. “Please, Mr Kennert, spare me. I didn’t want to hurt the mistress!” the girl begged.

“But you did,” Artri said, “and it can’t be undone. Like your punishment. Nobody deserves to kiss the earth she walks on let alone touch her with a foul intention. She’s living Goddess and targeting her person is the sacrilege.”

Varian leaned over the crouching woman.  
“See,” he said lifting her from the floor, “when my son is in that mood there’s no use discussing anything with him. Come. Let’s get it done.”

After tying Almeera to the whipping post Artri left her with his father. He didn’t want to watch or listen. It wasn’t meant for pleasure like in his now fully consensual plays with Vien or venting the steam like with his villainous male victims. Just the punishment she deserves for killing Vivianne’s child in her womb. The punishment he’s entitled to inflict on Almeera as the girl’s rightful owner.  
Still Artri was merciful. He could think about hundreds of ways they could mutilate her, and he narrowed it down to the simple whipping. Riadisans will do the rest.

 

* * *

 

Vivianne let her master convince her moving to Fishers’ for some time was a good idea. She was reluctant at first but Artri said he has some important matters to attend and during his absence she will have a much better care staying with them.

Vien argued she has sufficient help in her own trusted personnel but the man was insistent. He suggested it will do her much good to be with Sara who’s the best to lift Vien’s mood after the trauma of the last miscarriage.

Vivianne gave up eventually. Maybe it was a good idea and if Sara and Tommy have nothing against hosting her and the children for a few days, she can make the good use of their courtesy.

Before Artri left for somewhere in the morning Vien promised him she’ll be ready till the afternoon. It was therefore time to get up. The sun was high but Vivianne was stalling. Even after the regeneration she didn’t feel entirely well. It was hard to tell where exactly the problem lies but something wasn’t right. Maybe it’s only psychosomatic and staying with optimistic and zesty Sally will help.

“Where are you going, mistress?” Gordon asked her around the entrance to the basement. She could ignore him but didn’t want to act impolite.  
“I have to meet my prisoner before I leave, the boy started to open before me at last,” she said.  
“I would rather think you’d like to check if your master hasn’t lost his patience with the guy. Don’t you worry. He will keep him alive as long you demand.”  
“I know this, Mr. Andravis. Now will you let me?”  
“Do you want me to accompany you?” Gordon apparently didn’t plan to leave her alone easily.  
“It won’t be necessary,” Vien answered calmly. It was true. The trespasser’s cell was arranged in the way she could talk to him safely without the immediate contact. Even if Vien liked Gordie she surely didn’t want him to eavesdrop her conversation with the hostage. He was the good man but sometimes treated her like a child.  
Luckily the guard’s communicator rang, and he has to move out as a result sparing Vien his annoying overprotectiveness

For obvious reasons the basement was Vivianne’s least favourite part of the house. The memory of her past torment hang heavy over its sterile corridors. She should suggest moving Tallon somewhere else  And then Vien heard someone crying. It couldn’t be Tal because the voice was decidedly feminine. What the hell? The only female in the household other than Vien herself was Lea and Vivianne left her upstairs.

It came out one of the doors on the left were slightly opened. Vien tiptoed in their direction to peek inside. What she saw shocked her to the core. Another awful deja vu. The half naked body curled on the wooden platform bruised and bloodied. Vien immediately recognised the identity of the tortured person.

“Almeera!” Vivianne groaned. “Who has done this to you?” But of course she knew.


	47. The mission

It wasn’t the cell they kept Vivianne during her disfavour but it was arranged in the same way. The hole in the floor for the physiological needs and the wooden platform were the only devices installed here. Beside them only cold tiles and nothing else. Not even water to drink. Apparently Almi wasn’t able to reach the “toilet” after what they have done to her.  
The stench of urine, unwashed body and blood was permeating the place.

“Lea, I need you to bring me towels, many towels, the sponge and also that agent we use for children’s scratches.”

“What happened? Are you injured?” Leandra asked, fear in her voice palpable.

“No, I’m fine but… Just bring them to the basement. Now.” Order given Vien kneeled beside the platform Almeera was laying.

“Almi, do you hear me?” She asked touching the girl’s hand. “I came to help you.”

The young woman opened her dark eyes and groaned. Despite her pitiful state she recognised Vien instantly. “Mistress Vivianne, you are alive!”

“As you see,” Vien answered. “I’ve had a miscarriage but otherwise I’m mostly okay. Lea will soon come here with towels. We will clean you as much as we can and will take you upstairs.”

“Miscarriage? I’m sorry.”

“It doesn’t matter now. Don’t talk, save the energy. You will tell me everything later. And don’t worry. No man will touch you as long I live,” Vien said but wasn’t sure if she can keep the promise like she could not keep the one she gave Jaye once.

What has Almi done to Kennert? Why he lied about her? Vien tried not to think about it now. Almeera needed tending to her injuries and relief from the pain and Vien focused on that. She will deal with her bastard of the owner later.

Vien expected reluctance and many questions but Lea said nothing. She brought the warm water from the washroom and they cleaned Almeera as best as they could in that damned place. Then they dressed her in the front fitted clothing to touch the girl’s injuries as little as possible. Vien decided to use the elevator. Almi could walk with their support so the transfer to the women’s rooms went smoothly.

After depositing Almi on a soft bed and giving her plenty of drink Lea made the soothing poultice for her aching back. After the lucid moments in the cellar the young woman slipped into a confusional state so Vien couldn’t ask her what really happened. She had to wait monitoring her master’s victim. In case of any worsening Vien was ready to call the doctor. For now though Almi’s breathing became even and she fell asleep. It was better that way for Almeera but not necessarily for Kennert’s mistress.  
When the other slave’s wounds were dressed, and she rested the whole horror of their current situation hit Vivianne full tilt.

“Did you know about it?” Vien asked Leandra. They moved to the adjacent room but left the doors between them opened. Vivianne would love to have Heather beside her. Lea has changed since their first meeting but was it enough to trust her unconditionally?

“About miss Almeera? Of course I didn’t,” Lea said. “I would never hide such a thing from you.”

“And are you with me? In case…”

“I am loyal to you. It wasn’t entirely so in the beginning but I can see Mr Kennert wasn’t always fair with you. There were times he acted cruel and unjustly toward your person. He almost gave his life for yours but it doesn’t change the fact he’s a complicated man and often a difficult partner. But even knowing this I can’t believe it happened to her. I thought such a thing is beyond him and now I don’t know what to think about it.”

“Same as me,” Vivianne sighed. “Please go and sit with her. I need to be alone for some time.”

“As you wish.” Lea hugged Vien and rushed to fulfill the order.


	48. Vivianne's choice

Vivianne’s safe world crumbled to dust at the moment she saw Almeera covered in blood but the shock caused by the terrible discovery was getting to her for real just now.

The man she loved had done this. He was supposed to take care of the girl not torture her. But maybe it was unavoidable. Being straight he had only other males to work on and at some point it might be not enough. What Vivianne herself was giving him out of the free will was not enough, apparently.

All Vien’s old fears reawakened today reminding her how fragile her position is. Artri may honour and respect his partner but it can change anytime. And what his reaction may be after stealing his victim?  
Vien dreaded to think. He could even take the children away from her as a retaliation for challenging him. She had no choice though. Artri will never hurt their sons and daughter while Almeera was in danger. Vien can’t let Artri harm an innocent woman. Maybe she was spoiled and haughty but no one deserves such a treatment. It was the difficult decision but the only one Vien could make.

First thing she contacted Jaye.  
“How are you, Froglet?” She asked trying to sound as carefree as she could.

“Fine,” the darling boy answered. “Daddy said you will come to us today. Can’t wait to show you what we have done with aunt Sally.”

“I’m sorry sweetie but it has to wait. I must stay in the Cycads Valley a bit longer,” Vien confessed.

“But are you well, mama?”

“Yes, yes, baby. I’m okay but your aunt Almi needs me here. I will join you later but cannot tell just now when it can be.”  
It was important to not lie to the kid but she couldn’t tell him the whole truth.  
“Please take care of your siblings and kiss them all for me, will you, baby?” She was the only one who could call Jaye that, the same with the Froglet nickname.

“Yes, mama. Sure I will.”

“Thank you, darling. I love you.”

“I love you too, mommy.”

When Vien finished the conversation, she realised her face is wet from tears.  
She wanted to curl up on the sofa and cry herself to sleep to forget the dreadful situation they were all in. That’s how loving the monster ends. And she cannot just stop to have feelings for him. It was the most humiliating and tragic part of this whole mess.

Who is this man she let to her bed and to her heart? The man with whom they bore five children. She hoped after returning from the dead he has changed for good but it came out Artri’s genetic burden was still affecting him, threatening to destroy everything they have built so far. Vivianne wiped the tears with the sleeve of her dress. She had another contact to make.

Vivianne tried to reach Almi’s brother. She wanted to hand Almeera to him immediately. That was illegal for Vien to dispose of her master’s property that way but she was determined to move the girl out of the harm way. It should be made fast before Artri returns home but unfortunately Elheron was constantly unavailable. Then she reminded herself Teverya was the guest of Nelly and Tan. She should know how to contact her owner.

“Mistress Vien,” Teverya responded in an official manner. “What do you want from me?” Was it barely veiled hostility in her tone?

Vien did not mind. Eri’s bad mood can’t deter her from the important mission.  
“I need to speak to your master, but he doesn’t answer my calls. Do you know where can I find him? It’s urgent.”

There was the moment of silence and then the woman spoke. “So you don't know about him?”

“Wha… what should I know?” Vien shivered violently in the anticipation of something terrible. Artri lied about Almi being with her sibling so maybe he was hiding news about Adnan too. Was Elheron dead?

“He's in jail. They have arrested him on your master's demand.”  
Teverya cut off the connection.

It was getting worse and worse. Most obvious solution was outside of Vivianne's reach. It looked as if Artri planned it all in cold blood and neutralised Adnan in advance. He was influential enough to procure any false accusations against someone like Almi's brother. No matter how it happened Vien was alone with her problem.


	49. Trust no man

Vien almost jumped when her communicator rang but it was only the voice message. From Artri. She opened it with hesitation.

“Baby, I wish to know with whom you are talking that long. Your line is constantly busy. I only wanted to tell you I’ll be a bit later than promised. Hope you’re ready to go. Kisses for your lovely bottom and pretty top too.”

In different circumstances she would find her lover’s suggestive voice arousing. Now it only added to the turmoil she was in. He will return for Vien later. It gives her more time to prepare for the clash. But what exactly she should do Vivianne had no idea. She was sporting a few possible scenarios but every single one had its flows.

After the next hour Vivianne was sick with anxiety and no closer to the solution. It all depends on how he will react and Artri was unpredictable.

In the master’s absence, even the temporary one, she was supposed to have the full control over their employees. Theoretically she could order them to transfer Almi together with Vien and Lea to Fisher’s house. Or to Spaldings. But what if they have different orders from Kennert himself? And if so they will inform him at once about her attempt to shelter his prey. And then he will come and…  
But he will come regardless and it won’t be any better. Fight him or beg him, Vivianne still didn’t know which strategy is more promising.

She can’t let herself succumb to the panic attack. Vivianne got up to change her clothes from the dress to the leggings. She felt more self assured that way, less vulnerable. Then Vien took out her disintegrator. It kept Varian Kennert at bay once. Maybe it will be useful against his son. Anything she could do won’t work without neutralising or placating Artri. The man may easily overturn the results of Vivianne’s actions. And she has no means to stop him. What a pity Vien regained her memories. They were haunting her now reminding the young woman how dangerous the scientist can be when vexed.

When Vien returned to the bedroom occupied by Almeera, the maidservant raised her brows but said nothing about her lady’s change of attire.

“Almi didn’t wake up?” Vien asked.

“Not yet,” Lea said. “She may sleep till tomorrow.”

“Too bad. There are the things I should ask her before he arrives.”

“I think Gordon knows everything about the case. I can’t imagine him not being involved in what happened. You can summon him and demand the explanation. And help. It’s his duty to protect you.”

Vien shook her head in disbelief. “Even against my master and his boss?”

“As far as I know yes,” Lea said. “Mr. Kennert is well aware of his certain disadvantages and asked him to do just that in case he ever poses the threat to you.”

“Is this what Andravis told you?”

“Yes. And I believe him.”

“And I don’t,” Vien spat. “I trust no man now. They had to know about Almeera’s fate and followed his orders, nevertheless. I thought these boys were different, and I was wrong.”

“If you don’t want to talk with Gordon I can do that,” Lea suggested.

“No!” Vien raised her voice. “We cannot part under any circumstances. What if they will use you as the hostage to make me do what they want?”

“I’m sure it won’t happen,” Leandra voiced her scepticism. “It would be against the solemn promise Mr. Kennert gave you, to not interfere with your servants.”

“And you think it can be a sufficient obstacle when his sick urges are involved? Really, Leandra, you can’t possibly be that naïve.”

“So what can we do?”

“We? I’ll wait for him. And when he comes, I will kill him. Unless he will kill me.”


	50. A big trouble

The surgery went well and without complications. It was a routine procedure so there was nothing that could go wrong but when Artri left his doctor’s exam room, he noticed numerous unanswered calls.  The physicist opened his communicator at once. Hopefully nothing was wrong with Vivianne or the children but the thought about such a possibility alone made him alarmed.  
“What is it, Gordon?” he asked impatiently when the guard answered.  
“Boss, you are in a big trouble,” Andravis said. “It’s how I warned you. The mistress knows and is livid.”

Vien wanted to play it cool but the sole presence of Almi’s assailant awakened in the Argossynian woman long repressed fury.  
“Did you come to get her, Kennert?” She spat with venom. “You can do this but only over my dead body!”  
Aiming the unlocked disintegrator at her lover gave Vien enormous satisfaction. Not that she wanted to kill him, even now, but maiming the bastard a little would be the ample response to what he had done.

She expected equally harsh retort but one closer look at the man told her Artri wasn’t angry. He was afraid, terrified even.  
“Ivvi, put it down,” he said showing her open palms of his hands. “She’s yours if you want her but set it aside. Baby, please, you are too agitated. You may hurt yourself accidentally.”

“I know what I’m doing. And don’t call me that. I’m not a child and you are not my father. Did you plan to use that poor kid since the beginning?”

“I have no idea what Almeera told you but it’s not how you think. I can explain.”

“What is to explain here? You are the incurable sadistic shit. The monster and a liar.”

“Viv, you don’t understand. She wanted to kill you.”

“Almeera? You must be insane thinking I could believe such an idiotic prank.”

“It’s not a prank. Ask her about the whole truth and she will tell you.”

“Because you have coerced her into admitting the nonexistent guilt with torture?”

“Ivvi, I made the terrible mistake but we can still make it right for all of us. She really did what I said. Please come with me and I will tell you everything.”

Vien looked at the man with disbelief.  
“Do you think I’m that stupid, master?” she said the last word mockingly.  
“I’ll go and in the meantime your men will snatch her from under my protection?”

Instead of the answer Artri took out his communicator.  
“All of you out of the house at once,” he ordered. “And stay like that until the mistress will let you in.”

Then the physicist made a few operations on the thing and looked at Vien once again, “Wait for the while and then you can check if they complied and block all the entrances to the building. Nobody will come in or out without your consent. All our codes are now invalid, you are the only one who’s authorisation was left active. Does it satisfy you enough to listen? Give me the chance, please?”

“Okay,” she agreed reluctantly. “Don’t come closer. I have to…”  
Vien has left the disintegrator within her reach and has done as Artri told her. It all looked legitimate enough to take the risk. Vien could not keep Almeera in her chambers forever so if Artri was willing to negotiate she had to take the chance for the sake of the abused girl. Vivianne’s personal revenge was not worthy the suffering of the others.

On second thought Vivianne decided to leave the weapon to Lea.  
“If someone approaches Almi before I return shoot them. Not to kill but to disable. Are you capable of doing it?”

“Don’t worry. I will let no one touch your charge,” Leandra assured her.

“I can only hope it won’t be necessary,” Vien sighed and left sleeping Almeera and the servant to go with Kennert.


	51. Pictures of you

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/23993953@N04/46785993514/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Tommy Fisher

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/23993953@N04/47457032902/in/dateposted-public/)

Stanley Lee "Tan" Spalding

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/23993953@N04/46785993624/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Artri Nathoo "Nat" Kennert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these are the main boys of the story. Artri was inspired by Mowgli. When reading the Second Jungle Book for the first time I was not yet ten and didn't know much about geography or the country where the action took place so I imagined him as the white Caucasian, just like me. And when I started to invent the stories about him and his slave girl I never changed the way I saw the man. Because they live in the future my Artri Nathoo may therefore be seen as the late descendent of canon Mowgli.
> 
> Artri's best friend and his partner are taken from the series of books about Tomek Wilimowski and his girlfriend and then wife Sally by Alfred Szklarski. Being honest I took only the first names from the pair filling it with purely original content.
> 
> Same with Stanley and Nelly. They are refurbished Staś and Nell from In the Desert and Wilderness by Henryk Sienkiewicz. All three pairs are therefore connected with the favourite books of my childhood.
> 
> The images were made sometime in the 90ties.


	52. The presumption

Vivianne was walking beside him but kept an appropriate distance as if Art was sick and could pass the infection to her. It hurt already, and it was only the beginning.

“It may take time so maybe you will sit. I’ll fetch you something to drink,” Artri offered. He had to admit the young woman looked pale. Despite the regeneration she seemed not entirely healthy yet. And this whole commotion won’t help her to fully recover. That damned wench! Artri should kill her when he could. Keeping her in the basement for that long was the folly.

“Is it true you give Almeera to me?” Vien asked impatiently ignoring his proposition.

“As I have told you. She’s yours and I’ll do with her whatever you tell me.” Artri deliberately refused to use the girl’s name. He would love to forget it like the whole person who was close to damage his relationship.

“You promise?” Vien looked at him incredulously.

“Of course, darling.”

He had to sound convincing because Vien gave out the sigh of relief.

“And Almi’s brother?” She inquired further.

“What do you know about Elheron?”

“I have contacted Teverya at Spaldings because he didn’t answer my calls. She told me he had been arrested. On your demand. How could you do this to Eri? In her condition? Goddess only knows how stressful it is for the poor girl!”

“I’m sorry but I had to. We wanted to know if he was involved in his sister’s intrigue. It’s a routine procedure. If the boy is innocent, they will release him.”

“And you what? Suspect him to be guilty of the complicity in the attempt to murder me?”

“Yes, exactly,” Artri said looking her in the eyes.

Vien shook her head. “I can’t believe it. It’s a nonsense!”

“But it’s true,” Art insisted. “What did she tell you?”

“Almeera? Nothing yet. Almi was in a terrible state when I found her, thanks to you. Now she sleeps. I won’t be asking the girl until she’ll be lucid and better. Much better.”

“May I then? You can refuse to believe me but…”

“Yes, yes,” Vien voiced her agreement. “I’m so sick of your lies, Kennert. I wish you could be honest with me for once. And don’t say you have done it for my good. I know the true reason behind your actions.”

“And this is?”

“To feed your sadistic inclinations, what else? I remember you have told me your inhibitors aren’t always working as they should. Was the whipping pleasurable? How many times you got off on it?”

“Ivvi, I didn’t,” Artri said not losing his calm in the face of Vivianne’s accusations.

“I didn’t even engage our manservants. It was Vari who was asked to administer the punishment.”

Artri didn’t expect such a response to his statement.

Vien gasped as if in a sudden pain.

“You let Varian beat Almeera?” She groaned.

“Varian of all people? And you have told him about her but kept it from me? Does your father deserve your honesty more than I? How many children must I deliver to be worthy as much as the man who almost sent you to your death? I see five is not enough?!”

“Ivvi, I’m sorry. It’s not like that. I value you more than a thousand Varians.”

“Apparently not enough to be honest with me,” she choked out through the tears.

“I did it to spare you from the grisly truth.”

“Oh, how noble of you! How will I know you won't tell me more lies?”

“Ivvi…”

“No, I cannot talk to you now.”

Vien tried to stop crying but to no avail. He wanted to hug her but to approach the woman was the worst idea.

“I have to listen to Almi’s version first,” she decided. Artri had no means to stop her from leaving.

“I will wait until you’ll change your mind,” Art said but wasn’t entirely sure she heard him.

 

When Vivianne left Artri’s communicator rang. It was Gordon.

“How is the mistress? Didn’t she attempt to finish you, boss?” the guard asked.

“I would prefer her livid and murderous than hurt. But what do you want?”

“Well, I have made my little investigation and found the culprit. Thaddeus wants to talk to you.”

“I’m sorry, Mr Kennert,” Thad spoke. “It was cowardly of me to make it that way. I should just tell her what is happening here.”

“I don’t understand. Can you be more clear?”

“I knew the mistress will visit that Tallon boy, so I have left the entrance to Almeera’s cell opened. For her to find the girl. You can fire me, sir but I had to.”

“I won’t,” Art said. “You were loyal to her when I was not.” The scientist knew that boy would be far better partner for his slave. She deserved the best man. “We will talk later when Ivvi lets you in,” he said terminating the call.


	53. "I was there too. "

“What happened?” Lea asked seeing Vien sobbing uncontrollably. “Has the master threatened you?”

For some time Vivianne was unable to answer. Leandra hugged her gently letting the mistress cry in a friendly embrace for as long as the younger woman needed to calm down enough to speak.

“No, and Almeera is safe,” Vien said at last. “But he lied to me. I mean before. If not the last coincidence, I would stay in the dark regarding her fate. I had no courage to even ask what where his ultimate plans. I just lost it and couldn’t stay. Now he knows I’m unstable and hysterical. And weak.”

“Nobody can say this about you, sweetie. You were so very brave in all the challenges you went through. The master knows it and respects you more than any other person. Everything will be all right, you will see. You both soon will come to the mutual agreement, as always. I’m sure about that.”

“You don’t understand, Lea. He asked his father to whip her. It means Varian knew, but I didn’t. Most probably they all knew, the whole male staff. Only we weren’t told about anything!”

“You must summon Andravis,” Lea said, “and then we will call him to task. How could the man show such a monstrous disloyalty to the one he promised to serve?”

“I don’t want to see any man just yet.”

Vien stopped crying and wiped her face. “I’ll wait until Almeera will wake up. She has to tell me everything.”

This time Leandra only nodded.

 

It took a few hours for Almi to regain the full consciousness.

“Where am I?” She groaned stirring under the light blanket.

“Among friends,” Lea answered, “the mistress and I will take care of you. I’ll let her know you are awakened. Do you want something to drink?”

“Yes, please,” the girl rasped.

When Lea and Vien returned to the bedroom Almeera was sitting on the edge of the bed. She took the cup Leandra brought and drank its content with a few big gulps. “Mmay I get some food?” She inquired stuttering.

It suddenly made Vivianne uneasy. “When was the last time you ate?” She asked already dreading the answer.

“They gave me nothing since I was dragged to the basement,” Almi confessed.

Vivianne’s unease deepened. So Almeera was starved. That’s what he does to the ones who dare to displease him. Like nothing has changed since Vien herself was imprisoned.

“Lea!” Vivianne gave the sign to Leandra. She didn’t need to say more.

“Must be a few days,” Vien said partly to herself when the servant went to prepare a meal for the hungry girl. “Since before I was unconscious.”

“You were... unconscious?” Almi asked.

“Yes. I had a miscarriage. But you seemed surprised I was alive, why?”

Almeera gritted her teeth. “I… I didn’t want it,” she stuttered again. “Didn’t mean to make you the lasting harm. I’m sorry, I’m…”

The girl couldn’t say more because she started to cry.

Vien sighed. “Calm down,” she said touching the other woman’s cheek. “Whatever you did you have been punished already for this. One day in that cell is enough to lose one’s mind.”

“How… how do you know?”

“Because I was there too. Now stop crying. It won’t change anything. All I want is the explanation. A detailed one.”


	54. The curse of the awareness

“How is she?” Artri used the first opportunity to inquire about the well-being of his slave.

“Which one you’re asking about, Mr. Kennert?” Lea looked him in the eyes. Her whole posture was showing the usual respect but there was the unmistakable irony in words spoken.

“You know I don’t care about that pest in a human form,” he said annoyed. 

“Being you, Mr. Kennert, I would be very much interested in that pest’s whereabouts,” the maidservant said, “because the mistress certainly is.” It seemed his darling’s rebellious Argossynian spirit was highly infectious, and it didn’t spare even Lea. She has shown the signs of this before but now he could mistake this for Vivianne’s way of speaking when she was scolding him for something Artri did wrong according to her.

The scientist was in no mood for the power play now, let alone with the servant.  
“I want to know only about Ivvi,” he clarified. “She left my place in a great turmoil and I am worried.”

“The mistress was crying for half an hour but now is mostly okay. She’s talking with Almeera and send me away to not eavesdrop on them.”

“And what did the other say before you left?”

“I’m sorry, sir, but I’m not allowed to share this with you,” Lea sent him an apologetic look. “You must ask the lady. To justify myself I had no opportunity to hear much. May I go now?”

“Of course. I won’t be keeping you any longer.” 

“Thank you, sir.” Lea curtsied and left. 

 

When Lea returned to the mistress Vivianne was sitting in silence. Not wanting to disturb the other woman’s thoughts she was ready to go to another room but Vien stopped her.  
“Please, stay,” she said. “I need someone level-headed to talk to. Because I don’t know what to do.”

“It’s rather uncommon with you,” Leandra noted. 

“I guess so,” Vivianne agreed.

“How can I be of help? I don’t even know what the girl told you.”

“Not much. She’s so stressed and traumatized by what happened I had a major difficulty to drag anything more from her.”

“But she had to say something.”

“Yes, yes, she did. And now I feel both partly relieved and partly even more infuriated.”  
“It sounds very mysterious, if you could be more precise…”

“I feel relieved,” Vivianne said, “because the beating and incarceration Kennert subjected her to wasn’t solely for his sadistic pleasure. He still lied about her fate implying Almeera was with her brother all the time she was missing. But it’s not the worst. The main issue is it wasn’t his only lie. Artri many times assured me losing our baby was a spontaneous process when in fact the miscarriage resulted from the poisoning. More, he somehow coerced my doctors to support his claim. They all lied.”

“Wait, wait, does it mean someone had given you the poison despite all the security measures taken in the household?” What Lea heard was beyond her imagination. 

“Yes, someone attempted to do just that.”

“Who?”

“Almeera.”

“Almeera? But yes, it explains a lot. The master had every right to punish her for this however he wanted. I never liked that girl. You shouldn’t shelter her from justice any longer.”

Vien looked at her in that strange manner of hers. It was unsettling.

“Do you think he also had the right to keep me in the dark?”

“No, it was an unfortunate decision but Mr. Kennert probably had his reasons.”

“If you agree with his methods, we have nothing to talk about. I thought you might change your way of thinking but I was mistaken.”

“But mistress?”

“Stay with her and don’t you dare to be mean to the poor woman,” Vivianne said clenching her fists. 

“Where are you going?”

“Why, to cut the crap once and for all. And thanks for motivating me.”


	55. All the rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda messy like I am a mess after my day at work and The Rise of Skywalker teaser trailer. Artri Kennert is one of the reasons I instantly fell in love with Kylo Ren. After watching TFA I soon realized that the new SW villain has so much in common with my highly problematic OC. Temper tantrums included.

There she found him with that black hair hanging loose and furrowed brow. Most beautiful human being Vivianne ever met. No matter how long she was living with this man it always struck her anew how perfect his physique was. No wonder people adored him and were ready to kill to be close with him if only for the minute. Sometimes Artri seemed far too perfect, the ice cold deity distant and unmoved by the presence of mere mortals born only to worship his person and to serve him.

And she was cursed to be deeply involved with such a man. Kennert’s presence alone made her weak and defenceless. Vien couldn’t succumb to this weakness no matter how tempting it was to forgive him everything and hide safely in his embrace for the rest of the night.

It was tragic and humiliating to love the man unworthy her feelings. For some time Vivianne was nearly convinced it’s not the case but now, after what he had done to Almeera, she couldn’t believe in wonders anymore. What Almi had aimed at was evil but the punishment she received and was yet to receive according to his plans could be invented only by the monster, heartless and unforgiving.

Maybe Artri has changed for Vivianne to an extent but for the rest of the universe remained as he was before, thinking he’s above everyone else. She saw this already during their trip to the seaside but soon forgot with what kind of the twisted person she’s dealing.

“Ivvi?”  
Vien nearly jumped hearing his voice. “I didn’t expect to see you tonight. Does it mean that you are ready to hear my explanations?”

Vien looked at the physicist sternly.  
“I want to know why you lied all the time about the true cause of my miscarriage.”

“I only wanted to ensure the proper punishment for all the people involved in that woman’s conspiracy, nothing more...”

“For all the people in a conspiracy? Does it include Elheron’s slave? Did you want to punish her too?”

“You know I would never…”  
“Hurt the pregnant woman?” She finished for him.  
Artri gave her an apologetic look.  
“I know what I did and will feel the eternal shame because of my crimes but never again.”

Vien remained sceptical.  
“Teverya aside, you knew I would not agree to your idea of justice and have chosen to hide certain facts from me exactly because of that. You have usurped the decision only for yourself even if it was me who suffered the consequences of Almi’s doings. Me and my child whom you wanted to abort not so long ago.”

“But I didn’t and never contested your wish when you decided to keep them. And later when you were weakened it was too disturbing for you to know.” Even now Artri didn’t comprehend what he had done.

“You don’t realise it would be the consolation? Knowing the death of our baby in utero wasn’t my sole fault but something from the outside that couldn’t be avoided. I was thinking for hours what’s wrong with me…”

“Ivvi, I’m sorry. I only wanted to protect you.”

“You should protect me before the harm was done. Now it’s only petty revenge. You had no right to touch her. You, who had left me alone sick and frail, because of your offspring growing in me, without a sufficient medical help, ignoring incessant doctor’s warnings for months. Then you came and threatened my servants for being loyal to me. And all of it after coercing me to agree for the abortion when I was begging you to spare my child. How it differs from what Almi had done? It was thousand times worse because she was competing with me and you were supposed to take care of your slave and the baby. And you have endangered us on purpose. With a cold blood out of spite for his mother not being hot enough for you. Letting me die every fucking day of worry and helplessness. All this mental and physical torture I have forgiven you because I believed you have been reborn the better man. I couldn’t be more wrong.”

“Ivvi…”

“I haven’t finished yet. Is it true you planned to sell Almeera to the Riadisan household?”

“Yes, it is.” Artri admitted reluctantly. So it wasn’t only the hallucinations of Vivianne’s overloaded brain nor Almi’s confabulations.

“How could you? You were supposed to fight them not to give them the fodder for more abuse and mutilation. Is this what you will do after I will lose the appeal I have now? Will you resell me to Volterra then? Or to someone sick like him?”

“Viv, what are you talking about? We are bonded for life. I would never give you to another!”

“Oh, yea, I forgot. You can strangle or drown me instead. Because you still have the right to kill your concubine without the consequences.”

“It’s absurd.” Artri snorted. “You are the part of my soul and always will be.”

“Oh, really? You have the strangest way of showing it. The villain who usurped for himself the right to judge the others?”

“You are right in almost all you say and I had made the huge mistake being too vindictive. But what would I do if she succeeded in her attempt to eliminate you? Even now can’t stop thinking about it.”

“Superb!” Vivianne stayed unmoved. “To sooth his anxiety my venerable master decided to destroy the young girl’s life after the first error selling her to the butchers who nearly killed him. Even if she’s guilty let me repeat. Your own crimes are the thousandfold in comparison, Kennert. You are a disgrace and I hate you!”

Vivianne had enough of that self-righteous idiot. Did he still wanted to justify his actions? It was beyond her comprehension.  
“If I’ll stay with you, it will be only for kids. I’m done with you, Kennert,” she spat turning to leave.

“No, no, Viv, no!” He wanted to shout it again and again but she was gone. Lost to him now forever. He had spoilt it one time too many. But he cannot live like that. With Vien cold and distant as before. Artri didn’t know when the first chair went flying. When he finished the room looked even worse than after the first time.


	56. Exhausted angel

After the next awakening Almeera was in a much better condition than before thanks to Lea’s professional care of her injuries. She was ready to describe everything in detail and eager to do it. Vivianne let her.

The greatest surprise was the information about May Taner’s involvement in Almi’s doings. Artri didn’t mention the other woman so far. Did he know? If so, she may be dead by now but being honest Vien didn’t care. She gave May the chance. It was more than could be expected of her and if the former spy decided to ignore Vivianne’s goodwill she wasn’t her problem anymore.

The girl’s confessions shocked Vien anew.

“Almi, what have you done?” Vivianne said looking at the younger woman with an infinite sadness.

“If I was dead now, nobody would save you. Nobody! He would kill Adnan before your eyes and leave you for months or maybe years of an unspeakable torment before following your brother’s footsteps. He’s a sadist by birth. An executioner. Is this what you wanted to achieve?”

“I didn’t plan to murder you, not even your baby,” Almeera whispered.  
“No? Than what was it if not the attempt at my life?”  
“She said it’s mild. It should only make you sick and then…”  
“And then?”

Almeera took a deep breath. She looked ashamed like only just realising where her ambitions led her.

“And then I would imply you didn’t want that baby and took the medicine to miscarry,” Almeera  confessed red out of the embarrassment.

“Baby, you silly baby!” Vien barely could stand what she heard. “May has lied to you. She craved for the revenge on me and used you as her tool. Did you really think she wanted to help you? Out of the goodness of her heart? If anybody offers you their support, and it demands hurting an innocent person it should always raise your suspicions.”

“But I didn’t mean to…” Almeera groaned. “I only…”

Vivianne’s gaze was ice cold now.  
“You only what? To get to my master’s bed you were ready to destroy his family, to rob the children of their mother. Because you couldn’t be sure what his reaction would be if he believed you. Only a few years ago in a similar situation I could be disgraced and imprisoned for life. Even now Artri is unpredictable. It took me years to tame him and it’s only me who can keep the man on his better side. Without me either disgraced or dead he could become the monster again. If you wanted to fuck with him so much all you needed was to tell me. I could get this for you easily. But you have chosen otherwise.”

Almi was silent. “I’m sorry,” she choked out. The tears were streaming from her eyes.

Vien made no move to comfort the younger woman. She was weak after poisoning attempt and emotionally drained.  
In about seven years it was her third miscarriage in an addition to the forced abortion and four uneasy pregnancies including one with twins. Vivianne sat in the plastochair feeling close to fainting. But she could not afford to succumb to the weakness. Not now. Artri was too unhinged after the scene she made. Leaving him unsupervised was risky. Who knows what he can do? Vien and her children need him and on the good side.

“You’re lucky Almeera I’m not the Federation born woman,” she said eventually. “Most of local females would not spare your case a single thought, letting their men to do as they want. I’m sure our situation reversed you would show me no mercy. But my sister raised me differently. You cannot pay with a whole your life for the single mistake. I will help you but on one condition. You’ll be loyal to me from now on.”

“Yes, yes, I will, I promise!”

“Good, but remember one slip and I wash my hands putting your fate back into my master’s hands. For now I sense no troubles from him regarding your person. It’s worse with your brother though who is under the arrest. It happened when I was kept in the dark so couldn’t prevent it.”

“Addie?” Almi jumped from the bed with a sheer horror in her dark eyes. “He’s innocent. Adnan didn’t know a thing about my intrigue! It was only me and Mr. Dwight’s mistress. Mr. Kennert knows about it. And what happened to my bro’s slave if Addie is arrested?”

The girl kneeled impulsively before Vien hiding her head in Vivianne’s lap crying and trembling.

“I believe you,” Vien said. “But I have little power outside these walls. I can speak with Nathoo on his behalf but that’s all. At least Eri is safe for now. She had been taken under the tutelage of honourable people. No harm will been done to her.”

“Please tell him they are both innocent. I’m sure he will listen to you.”

“Return to bed,” Vivianne ordered. “Lea will soon come to change the compress on your injuries. I’ll go to check what more I can do but it’s hard to promise anything.”

Almeera kissed her hands.

“Thank you, thank you! You’re such an angel!”

“Exhausted angel,” Vivianne thought gathering the strength to get up.


	57. The mutiny

Vien didn’t reach the doors when her vision swam and she had to grab the furniture not to lose the balance. Lea was beside her in a split second.

“Easy, darling,” she said helping Vivianne to sit on the nearest plastochair, “you must slow down, that’s for sure. You won’t help her getting sick.”

“I know but it happened way before I conceived my last. I’m just shocked and tired.”

“Let’s hope it’s only what you say.” Lea looked at her mistress sceptically. “But in case we would need the doctor you should pass to me those codes. Otherwise he will not get in.”

“Surely Nathoo has a way to bypass the blockade?”

“Yea, probably, but why make the mess? I have an idea. Would you mind if I contact Gordie and ask him to fulfill his vow?”

“What do you mean, Lee?”

“Well, didn’t he promise to take care of your security even if it means to shelter you from your wielder in certain circumstances? I think it can apply to our situation.”

“Oh, how do you know about that?”

Leandra smiled mischievously.

“Well, I have my ways.”

“Okay than. You can talk to him.”

  
  


“Hi, boys, I see the mistress let you in,” Artri said seeing his guards entering his rooms but he stopped dead seeing the disintegrator pointed at him.

“The mistress sent us to make sure you will make no troubles. Therefore, we need to take all the weapons you possess.”

Artri heard what Gordon said perfectly well, but the words sounded so exotic the whole situation seemed like taken straight from the surrealistic dream.

“And if I refuse will you shoot me?” The physicist voiced his amusement.

“The lady hoped it won’t come to that,” Gordie answered with a serious expression.

“She knows me so well!” Artri chuckled. “Okay, here’s my disintegrator.”

“It’s not enough, sir,” Grant said taking the thing from his boss. “You’re deadly with the neurowhip too. We will take those as well.”

“No problem. You can follow me…” Artri stopped half the sentence realising he can’t lead them all to his demolished office.

“Gordon, can you go with me but only you, please?”

“Sure,” the older man agreed. “Wait for us here,” he ordered before entering with Art.

 

“Looking at this I can’t say the lady was wrong,” Gordie mumbled seeing Artri’s office turned into the apocalypse.

“It was only to vent the steam. You know I wouldn’t dare to hurt her, especially now.”

“Maybe I do. The problem is the mistress is not so sure about it. She fears you after what you have done to another girl and doesn’t trust you.”

Now these words cut deeper than Art thought possible.

“Can you ask her what can I do to redeem myself?” The physicist inquired.

“It will take time to rebuild the trust she lost but accidentally there’s one thing you can start with. The lady wants you to organise the immediate release of Almeera’s brother. She is fairly sure Elheron is not guilty and knowing the boy has a pregnant slave expects them to reunite soon.”

Artri nodded. At least there was something he could do. “I will contact them as soon as possible. Taking out the charge would be easy.”

“I’m glad you’re ready to cooperate, boss,” Gordon said taking Art’s neuros and the collection of knives.

 

After their employer’s disarmament all the guards but one left. Thaddeus volunteered to stay as the first to supervise the man in case he would like to try any irresponsible moves.

  
  



	58. The separation

“It went better than I thought it would. Hopefully, we won’t be fired afterwards.”  
Gordon was back after successfully fulfilling his mission. Leandra welcomed him at the threshold of women’s apartments.  
“I can’t believe I have agreed to this,” he said kissing her warm cheek. “And I barely believe it was you who came out with the idea.”

“I only wanted a little relief for my lady, it’s hard to look at her so stressed and upset. She will fare better knowing her troublesome master is under the supervision. At least as long as she feels too weak to take care of the problem personally. Besides, you owe us the favour for taking part in Mr. Kennert’s lies for so long.”

“I’m sorry, Lee. I’m really sorry. I don’t understand how he convinced us it’s the only proper thing to do.”

Leandra smiled sadly. “Yea, Mr Kennert may be very convincing.”

“Does she feel better?”

“Not much. She says it would pass but I think we must do something.”

“I will call doctor Salter. He can see Almeera too.”

Vivianne wasn’t happy with the servants’ decision but didn’t argue too much acknowledging their arguments.

 

“Perry? Did your colleagues summon him?” Artri came closer to the window to make sure it was indeed the man. “Is something wrong with Ivvi? I think she left this room in a good health. What happened?”

“It’s nothing urgent, Gordon says. She’s not feeling entirely well is all.” Thad wasn’t eager to tell Art more.

“Not well? I must be at her side then. Thaddeus, you have to let me.”

“No, the mistress doesn’t want to see you. Only if she will tell me otherwise, I’ll escort you to her place. Not earlier.”

“That’s inhuman to refuse me the entrance. What if my baby needs me?”

“She is surrounded by friends, Mr. Kennert. People who wish her well, not set on using her for their own gains.”  
It was beyond surprise. As if the invisible dam broke, always proper and reserved boy couldn’t keep it inside anymore.  
“I was there when she was bleeding to death. Me and Heather were the only ones left to attend our lady’s unequal fight while the baby’s father was wasting his time with the shameless lover. And even after this you didn’t hesitate to put her through that risky and dangerous condition two times more. The mistress was always only a tool in your grand plans, as we all are. That’s why you forced her to carry. Without children she wouldn’t like to be with you at all. You never deserved her!”

Artri sighed. “Can you imagine I know about this already? But okay. All facts speak against me.”

Thad probably expected the resistance and hostility so apparently he didn’t know how to comment it. Artri came closer to the young man.  
“You may not believe me, Thad, but I could die for her ten times more if it could erase what I have done. But it’s impossible and I have no choice but to live with it.”

“You want me to pity you?” Thaddeus snorted.

“No. The problem is, I’m evil when you are a good man but it doesn’t change the fact I care about Ivvi as much as you do.”

Thad looked at him sceptically but said nothing.

 

“If I only knew what Artri had done to that poor girl I would never agree to keep the secret!” Percy was upset after finding out what happened. “That boy will be the death of me one day.”

“I don’t blame you, doctor,” Vien said. “It was the first time I saw you yielding to my master’s demands. I am sure you meant nothing wrong but the next time don’t hide things from me only because they may seem disturbing. I went through the death experience. Even the harshest truths won’t kill me. It’s a lack of honesty that really hurts. Especially when you trust someone as much as I trusted you both.”  
Vivianne’s eyes were wet when she said that.

“I didn’t want to hurt you. And neither he, I guess.” The old man looked unhappy.

“Yeah, maybe, but how do you think he will teach our children? To be good to their spouses but disregard everyone else? And condemn them without a fair judgement, on a pure whim?”

“Surely he made a mistake but…”

“But? Are you trying to justify his actions?”

“No. As I told you I had no idea about the girl.”

“Ah, the girl. How do you find her?”

“She’s young and resilient on her way to the full recovery. It’s you that troubles me, my dear.”

“What of me? It’s only temporary dizziness. I suffered them many times before.”

“I know but you went through such detailed regeneration process lately it should get rid of any such symptoms. Can’t tell why it didn’t.”

“Maybe it’s psychosomatic?” Vivianne suggested.

“It’s possible but I wouldn’t dwell on it. I’m afraid we should make another examination as soon as possible.”

“What? No. I need some bedrest is all. And I refuse to be ill. Too many people need me.”

“It’s the usual problem with her, Mr. Salter,” Lea interfered. “The mistress herself is the last person she thinks about but when you are here, I’m much calmer. Surely she will listen to you.”

“I hope so.” Percy nodded. “Now, can I talk with your master, child?”


	59. No end to troubles

“We are not…” the physicist started, but the doctor shushed him.  
“I know Artri, Vien told me she doesn’t want to see you. But I am here not to discuss lovers’ quarrels. It’s her current state that worries me still.”

“What do you mean, Perry?” Artri didn’t expect to hear anything like this. “She was very much spirited when left.”

“It is understandable the girl didn’t want to expose her bodily weakness before you regarding all the sorry circumstances. Call it the sixth sense but I feel something is not right only by looking at her. Surely the discovery of your deceit didn’t help, but it’s something more profound than that.”

Artri frowned. “And what is your advice?”

“Additional diagnostics of course. Until we find the nature of her persistent ailings or rule out the existence of the illness itself. After all, I may be mistaken, and it’s only tiredness and stress.”

“Oh, okay,” Artri said, half absent-minded.

“Does it mean I have your blessing?” Percy looked at him questioningly.

“Yes, of course. Why shouldn’t I give my consent? If it must be done better hurry. I don’t want to miss anything important when her health is concerned.”

“Fine!” Salter exclaimed. “So now you must go and inform the girl what your decision is. Because she doesn’t want me to trouble her with any medical procedures. She says it’s unnecessary. You have to use your authority to make her agree.”

Artri barked with laughter. “Really? My authority in this household is at the zero level or less. You’ve said it yourself. Ivvi doesn’t want to see me so how can she honour my advice?”

“Not advice. An order. Despite your crazy doings your are still her master and she must listen to you regardless she likes it or not.”

It was unlike Percy at all. He had to be seriously worried about his patient to suggest such a solution. Artri was sceptical about the outcome though.  
“Even if so there’s the mutiny here and they won’t let me visit my slave against her will.”  
Seconds after Art spoke those words Thaddeus emerged from the adjacent room.  
“I’m sorry, sirs, but I have heard everything. If Mr. Salter says it’s important, I trust his judgement and will escort you to the lady’s place at once.”  
Artri wanted to throw a jab but swallowed the rest of his pride before opening his mouth and only nodded.

The physicist found his mistress wrapped up in the thick shawl and curled on the sofa. She probably intended to read, but the tablet laid abandoned on her lap. Vien was waiting for him. Artri could not risk startling her appearing so soon after their tumultuous parting and asked Lea to prepare the lady for his visit. He realized how worn she looked with dark shadows under the eyes. He didn’t notice it before when she was in rage but now her vulnerability was showing. How was it possible? She was well on her way to recovery. Did the discovery of Artri’s betrayal cost her that much? Or was it something different? What was that Percy was fearing?

The first thing Art wanted to do after seeing her like that was to hold and comfort her but he knew Vien would not approve. He had to go straight to the matter to spare her his unwanted presence.

“Darling, Perry told me you don’t want to undergo the medical examination. He deems it necessary so I insist to change your mind. We want you to be in a good condition, for our children’s sake if not for yourself.”

The physicist expected reluctance. Vien could be headstrong when she wished to, but the girl surprised him once more.  
“If you say so, my lord,” she said not looking at him. “I will welcome the doctors again but if I may ask for something in return…”

“Anything you wish, if it’s only in my power to acquire,” Artri offered.

“May you use your influence, master, to free poor Adnan from the arrest? He did nothing wrong and Eri must miss him terribly.”

“I promise to see what I can do.”  
Artri didn’t like this particular ask when Gordie first told him about it but was in no position to refuse. If he could ever dream about restoring her affection for him.

“I thank you, sir.” Vien inclined her head gracefully.

“It will be the best to take care of it at once,” Artri Kennert bowed to his slave ready to depart.  

“My lord!” She stopped him in the last moment.

“Yes, darling?” He turned to Vivianne suddenly full of the fresh hope.

“I apologize for my untoward behaviour earlier. It was unwise and rude to scold my master and encourage the servants to rebel against him.”  
At last the woman looked straight at the scientist. When he met Vivianne’s gaze, her eyes were empty. As if she was not there but somewhere far beyond his reach. Artri Kennert knew that look all too well and it was the last thing he wanted to see.

When the physicist left the room he realised his hands are shaking. 


	60. The protocol

After discussing Elheron’s case Artri was ready to go, but then one of the keepers approached him. “Mr. Kennert, may I speak to you?” The man looked tense, close to afraid even. “It may be of great importance regarding your slave.” Judging by his posture it couldn’t be anything pleasant.

“Did she...?”

Artri didn’t need to finish the sentence.  
“Oh, yes, we have our ways to make the culprit talk but the wench’s owner wished Bart Rennell to work with her so we agreed. She was resistant and haughty at first like most Argossynians, you know them the best yourself, Mr. Kennert.”

Artri ignored the last words thinking if Rennell was that good with the woman perhaps he could be useful with her master too. Lenge was talking some more but Artri barely listened to his nervous prattle.

“If it’s so important, maybe let’s come to the heart of the problem at once?” he offered.  
“Yes, yes, of course but not here. Please come to my office. I have it all written down for you.”

When they settled in the room Art started to read. It wasn’t surprising at first. May admitted her guilt in passing to her friend the capsule with the poison and lying to Almeera about the toxicity level of its content. She has denied Kert’s involvement in her deed stating that Artri’s coworker only wanted May to befriend with any of the coordinator’s ladies and was unaware she had the other personal interest in this. Now that was new. Did she try to shelter him from Artri’s wrath? Knowing May from before she seemed to be a person who wouldn’t care about anyone besides herself. That’s why she fitted with him so perfectly.

These were not all Artri’s former lover’s confessions. The worst was hiding in the end. The scientist read the final passages with horror and disbelief. His first reaction was to throw it all away and run to his mistress. He soon realized it was most stupid choice. She despised him and his presence at Vivianne’s side can only make it worse.  
“Excuse me,” he choked out trying to maintain his composure. “If there’s a slightest possibility Taner didn’t confabulate under the torture I have to contact my mistress’s doctor. Can you leave me for a while?”

“Sure thing, Mr. Kennert!” The keeper was eager to please him.

After breaking the dreadful news to Percy Salter Artri didn’t feel relieved. Perry knew what to do for now but the future never was that uncertain. It was like the bad dream from which there was a little chance to wake up. The only thing good was the medics won’t be searching blind but can apply relevant tests at once. How he wished they would come out negative. 

“It changes everything,” Artri said to the official. “Elheron must stay, at least for the time being.”

Lenge nodded. “Certainly. How else may I be helpful?”

“Is she in the condition to communicate?”

“I think so,” the man answered hesitantly.

“Fine, then lead me to her.”


	61. The confrontation

“I want to visit my colleague first,” Artri decided when they left the office. “You may check on her and I’ll join you soon.”   
  
“As you wish, Mr. Kennert,” the keeper agreed and went to fulfill Art’s request.

  
“To what I owe the pleasure of seeing you again, coordinator?” Curtis talked first.   
  
“I’m not your coordinator anymore,” Artri reminded him.    
  
“Come on, Nat, you know I’m innocent. She received those things from her old connections. I had no idea what the wench planned.”   
  
“Even if so she’s your property and you are responsible for everything she does.”   
  
“Really? You should decide this way or that. Either you treat women as our equal and therefore fully responsible for their own actions or no. Nowadays you preach the former so why do you blame me? I only wanted for May to befriend with your mistress and never ordered nor helped her to hurt Vien. I’m really sorry it ended that way.”    
  
“I don’t think you are. But let’s leave it. I’m here to offer you the deal. I can make you change that cell for the comfortable home arrest. On two conditions though.”

  
  
  
The physicist felt no satisfaction seeing May after Rennell ended with her. Suddenly the perspective of revenge had lost all its appeal for him. The scientist would forgive everyone if only it could turn back the time.   
  
“Have you come to torment me more?” she croaked through the parched throat.   
  
“No,” he said. “I’m as guilty as you are or maybe more. Without my mistakes you would never succeed.” Artri filled the mug with water and gave the woman to drink. May accepted the favour without a comment. She had to be thirsty.    
  
Even in this pitiful state she was beautiful.    
  
“Why have you done it?” He whispered. “She has offered you forgiveness and a chance to amend what was wrong, friendship even if you would be loyal to her.”   
  
“Sure, ever noble mistress Tray. The epitome of honesty and goodwill. I’m sick of her oh so perfect self. I was so close to have you but she stole you from me in the last moment. If I can’t have you so won’t she!”   
  
Artri shook his head. “You’re crazy, May. I thought you were intelligent enough to understand you never had a chance.”   
  
“I don’t care,” she spat. “I knew I would die in pain, regardless. At least I will take my enemy with me.”   
  
The woman obviously tried to provoke him but Art won’t give her that satisfaction.    
  
“It remains to be seen,” he said. “Being you I won’t be so sure.”    
  
“So the naivety is contagious?” May laughed. There was no point to discuss anything with her. Poor creature was insane.    
  
Not wanting to stall any longer Artri summoned the staff. The woman jerked when she heard him talking through the communicator.    
  
“Easy, they will come to wash and patch you up before the transfer. I want you alive and in a good condition.”   
  
She looked disoriented. “Does he know you’re taking me?”   
  
“You mean my former coworker? If so, don’t worry. I have just bought you from him.”   
  
“You, what?!”   
  
“It happens I need you. Not exactly your person but only the body. Since now you belong to me, May. Isn’t it what you wanted from the beginning of our acquaintance?”   
  
Artri didn’t wait for the answer. His people knew what to do, and he wanted to be elsewhere.   
  
  



	62. "She hates me"

It was Percy who met Art after the physicist returned to Cycads Valley.  
  
“How are the tests?” Artri asked. “You haven’t contacted me.”  
  
“That’s because they are negative,” Perry said.  
  
“You mean falsely negative? I don’t think May was joking.”  
  
“That damned thing is difficult to pinpoint. Sometimes many repetitions are needed to confirm or rule out the presence of the factor. We took only the blood samples so far. I’m thinking about the biopsy of the organs in which it can hide. Unfortunately, there are no rules. It may be anywhere waiting to do its evil work. And we can’t know where it may attack. That woman, she outsmarted us completely. The first poison was such a perfect red herring. We’ve lost so much time.”

“You call the red herring something that killed our baby? Does Viv know already? Have you told her?”  
  
“No, until I can offer the final confirmation. If you think differently you may breach the subject earlier.”  
  
“Perry, she hates me.”

“Don’t be stupid, Artri. You both can’t afford to quarrel now. Just apologize, tell her you’ve learned your lesson and that will be it.”

“I can’t,” the scientist groaned.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“I intend to do the great many things Vien won’t accept. Literally anything I need to save her. They will burden my conscience but I don’t mind if it may ensure her survival.”  
  
“Artri…” Salter put the hand on the physicist’s shoulder.  
  
“It’s better for you to not know. That way you won’t be able to tell her.”  
  
“So you want to lie,” Perry whispered disbelievingly.  
  
“If only that! I will reveal everything before her eventually if it ends with success but either way I’m doomed.”  
  
Perry frowned but let him go. It was a great relief. It meant the doc was ready to cooperate or at least not to interfere in what must be done outside Vivianne's sickroom.  
  
“Now we must send the other girls away,” Perry reminded him. “The risk is too big. Only men with the sufficient level of genetic modification are immune to the factor. For the others it may not be lethal but can cause a serious illness. Surely we can’t jeopardize their health for no reason.”  
  
“Yes, yes, of course,” Artri agreed.  
  
“Thad,” he said to the communicator, “bring here please Lea and Almi. I must inform them about something important. It’s urgent.”

  
Art and Perry were waiting for the young man to fulfill the order but instead of the guard Vivianne herself appeared in the room. Her former indifference forgotten the slave’s pretty face wore that well-known look of sheer determination.  
  
The foremost impulse was to snatch her into the tight embrace. Art refrained from indulging the temptation with greatest difficulty. It could not be received well.  
  
Seeing Percy accompanying her owner Vivianne stopped disoriented and her expression mellowed.  
  
“What does it all mean?” She asked measuring them with a wary stare.  
  
Artri wanted to answer but Perry was faster.  
  
“Nothing wrong, child, I swear. But we believe there might be something more in the concoction you drank when with Almeera. If it was so the factor you ingested can be potentially harmful to the other women in your surroundings. Therefore, we have to send them elsewhere until the situation will be cleared. It’s for their safety.”  
  
“Like really?” Vivianne snorted. “The factor? What a factor? Isn’t it only to take Almi from me to harm her with impunity? Lea may go if she so wishes but Almeera has to stay. There’s enough room for her to live here not meeting me if I’m contagious.”  
  
“What do you think, Artri?” Salter turned to the physicist.  
  
“You both know I don’t care about that girl so if it will make my lady happy I have nothing against such an arrangement.”  
  
Art’s words sounded stern and emotionless even in his own ears. It wasn’t exactly how he wanted to act but in the delicate situation like this he couldn’t let his insecurities show.  
  
Vien nodded. “Okay then. So it’s settled. From what you’ve told, Perry, I presume men are safe from me.”  
  
“Most of us, yes,” Perry assured her.  
  
“Most, but not me,” Artri thought seeing his baby leaving the room.  


	63. The departure

Lea was inconsolable.

“But how can I leave you?” she said. “Especially in the situation like this. Who will help you if you’ll fall seriously ill?”

After meeting with Artri and Percy Vien felt the gnawing unease but didn’t want to show it.

“It will be okay,” she assured her maiden. “Don’t forget I was living on Argossyne over eighteen years and with no servants. Besides, I won’t stay here alone. Am I right, Thad?”

“Sure thing, mistress!” Thaddeus nodded. “We will take the good care of our beloved lady, Lea. Don’t worry. I will inform you all about her well-being every day.”

Vien smiled to him with gratitude.

“I can call you too as often as you need me,” she said. “Now gather your things, Lee. Hopefully, it’s only a fake alarm and we will meet again sooner than you think. But if not it’s better to avoid the unnecessary risk. Kiss and hug the children from me when you’ll arrive at Fishers.”

There was the air of finality in their parting and Vien wanted to embrace her friend one last time even if she knew that she shouldn’t.

“Does Almeera go with me?” Lea asked.

“No, I prefer to keep her here at the safe distance. So she will stay at least for the time being.”

“Then why I can’t too?” Lea tried to negotiate.

“Because my family needs you. You will be more useful for them than sitting idly here.” Vien was adamant to the maidservant’s plea.

“Oh, okay,” Leandra sighed heavily but complied.

When the older woman was ready to depart, she curtsied low before Vivianne with tears in her eyes. In different circumstances Vien would scold her immediately for putting on the show of submission but now could barely say short goodbyes. Then she returned to bed feeling suddenly terribly exhausted.

Vien was tired, but the sleep eluded her as the anxiety took over. She needed explanations and wanted them now. Perry never was that cryptic about anything regarding the slave’s health. Surely when he will know without doubt what is the nature of her persistent ailing they have to cure her as fast as possible. The school must start in a few weeks' time and she ought to be ready. They invested so much in the project and it pained her to see it endangered.

She didn’t expect to be away from her babies for such a long time. Nadi probably learned to walk and Sethie was enriching his vocabulary daily. Sweet Wayne and loving Jaye, even troublesome Danny, his father’s almost perfect miniature, she wanted to see them all so much and not remotely but in the flesh.

After more tossing on the bed Vien decided to find Percy. She wrapped herself up in the shawl and went to inquire him properly.

 

After Perry ordered more tests, he returned to Artri’s apartments. Thad said Vien went to sleep, so he resolved to wait with further diagnostics till tomorrow.

“Don’t you want to be with her now?” He asked Kennert.

“Very much so,” Artri said, resigned, “but I’m not sure she craves the closeness with me as much as I with her.”

“That silly thing again. Can’t believe adult people may behave that way. Being you I wouldn’t hesitate. It may be you have got the little time left…”

“Stop it, Perry,” Artri lashed out. “Please do not say such things. I don’t want to hear them. She won’t die. The research starts in a few days' time as soon as they will be ready.”

Arguing they didn’t notice someone else’s presence outside the doorstep nor heard her cautious retreating footsteps.


	64. Preferable option

At last the exhaustion won, and the sleep took Vien but she woke up alarmed in the middle of the night alone in women’s apartments. Vivianne couldn’t remember when she felt that lost with no one to talk to after Lea was gone and Almeera moved to the opposite corner of the mansion.

If what Vien heard was true, her illness may be far more grave than she thought. But how it was possible they haven’t found about it much earlier? Their medicine was raising people from the dead so why this would be a problem? And yet the men sounded so serious. Vien both craved to know and was afraid to ask.

And in case the worst was ever to come Vivianne can’t afford to be estranged with her owner any longer. She must ensure her children will be raised and cared for properly in her absence. And for this Vien needed mutual understanding with him. She was ready to apologize once more for her former behaviour but differently than the last time. It was a folly to punish him for what was the natural reaction of the Federation raised man. Someone has targeted his lover and mother of their children so he acted on an instinct. It was horrible by the Argossynian standards but understandable from the realistic point of view. And he backed off as soon as she voiced her displeasure about the treating the girl received. It still hurt deeply Artri had told his father about Almi’s guilt and kept it hidden from Vivianne but the situation demanded to forgive him that too. In the grand scheme of things her wounded feelings were of no consequence.

“Where’s my master?” Vivianne gasped seeing Percy entering her bedroom.

“You want to see him?” The doctor asked looking surprised.

“Of course I do. We barely met yesterday. First Natti had some business to attend and then I have fallen asleep early. I hope he has not left again?”

“No, Artri is at home,” Percy said. “We ate an early breakfast together and I think he’s ready to serve you if only you want him to. Do you wish to call your master now? I’m waiting for the tests ordered yesterday so we can delay the rest of the examination until they arrive.”

Vien made an effort to smile.

“Fine, doctor. What about you telling Natti to come and I will prepare myself in the meantime?”

Perry smiled back.

“I see at least one of you knows how mature person should behave,” he said eying her with the appreciation.

Salter’s calmness soothed Vivianne fears a little. The woman got up to comb her hair and brush teeth. She was unable to get rid of the shadows under her eyes or too pale complexion but at least could make herself a bit more presentable.

 

It looked like Artri was waiting for the signal to appear because Vien stood no chance to do any of those things when the man materialised already in her bedroom.

“Darling, I am relieved you wanted to see me,” he said bowing slightly his black head.

“Yes, my lord, that I did,” Vivianne tried not to stutter realising how disheveled she must look especially compared to his immaculate beauty. Vien knew she shouldn’t worry about a trifle like that and yet could not help it. Her hand automatically sprang up to smooth the unruly hair she let grow according to Artri’s demand. After their last clash it tempted her to shave it close to the skin but now felt glad it has not happened. 

“I must apologize for being mean to you,” Vien continued. “I’m sorry for what I have said earlier,” she whispered, “I meant none of these terrible things. Almi provoked you first. I don’t feel happy about what you have done, but it’s partly understandable. Poor girl didn’t know what she will unleash. Almi doesn’t know you like I do.”  
  
Artri was beside her in a second. “Nobody does,” he said kissing her fingers. “It’s me who should apologize. I have failed to protect you once again and no amount of punishing the others can take the blame from me.”

Vien let Art embrace her. She needed the comfort he could give her in the face of uncertainty and fear. “Natti, I’m so afraid,” she blurted not able to keep it all inside any longer. “What will become of me?”

Artri gathered her closer. “So Perry have told you. We will fight it together and win. There’s no other option. How could I look my children in the eyes knowing I could not save you? No, I won’t let you leave me. I’m your master and I forbid it.” He sounded so self assured Vien was close to believe him.


	65. The promise

After Artri assured Vien once more he’s fully immune to the decease she may carry, Vivianne didn’t hesitate to ask for him and the man obliged with the enthusiasm. Sweet Goddess, she needed this after the lonely night filled with dread and worrying. The pleasure they shared fortified Vien enough to inquire what kind of danger lies ahead.

Artri visibly flinched. “So you don’t know? I was sure Perry informed you.”

“No, I have only eavesdropped by your conversation yesterday but now I want to know for sure.”

“I will fetch Perry, okay? He’s much better prepared to explain the problem. You know I’m not a medic.”

“No, no, just tell me!” Vien stopped him from getting up. “Or are you afraid to share the knowledge with me? Will I be debilitated? Disfigured?”

“Ivvi, I don’t know. It’s because the demon’s seed is unpredictable.”

“Demon’s seed? Is this how it is called?”

“Yes, it’s like a virus. Synthetic virus of sorts. It hides in the infected organism and then attaches itself to the DNA of important organs destabilising their cells’ functions. It may lead to their necrosis, eventually.”

“And I will die than?”

“No! They may be regenerated and if it fails, the medics are already preparing auto-transplants for you to keep you alive until they will find the cure to get rid of the factor or inactivate it interminably.”

It didn’t sound good. “So there’s no specific cure for this disease?”

“Not yet,” Artri admitted. “It was a biological weapon made to disable and kill the Argossynians. All modified men are fully immune to it and even our women who are usually the result of multiple crossbreeding with them are partly too. Pure blood Argossynians like you are most vulnerable.”

“She had to know this,” Vivianne said, “It was no secret among our friends l had no male parent, modified or not, and she was close to my family. It was part of her mission to infiltrate Christine’s surroundings.”

“Ivvi,” Artri started but Vien interrupted him.

“What if my brain is infected as we speak? Do they grow its substitute too?”

“I hope it won’t reach that deep too soon. Percy said we have to strengthen your immunological system.”

“But what if it’s already there?” She insisted pointing to her forehead. That bouts of dizzines. He said I should not have them. It may be the symptom of breaching the barrier." Vien had tears in her eyes.

“It may be as well because of the stress you lived in. And tests are negative so far. No need to worry in advance,” Artri tried to lessen her fear but Vien was restless.  

“It’s easy for you to tell. It’s not you who may be deathly ill!”

“If it will ever come to that the great part of me will die with you but I don’t intend to let it happen. Even now the scientists are working on the cure and we will use all the known techniques to keep you alive until they make it.”

“Will it hurt much?” She sniffled.

“Sweet Goddess, of course not! They’ll do everything to rule out any discomfort you may feel.” In a different times Artri’s spontaneous invocation to Argossynian deity would make her giggle but now Vien was in no mood for this. Why has she asked? It would be better to not know. The young woman has hidden her face among the pillows and wept uncontrollably.

 

Seeing Vivianne’s distress was a torture. Artri didn't know how to sooth her. Because what could be said in the situation like this? How would Art himself feel being that young and eye to eye with so dreadful perspective? It was hard to imagine.

And he was useless. Or worse. May attacked Vien because of him and Artri did nothing to protect his precious girl from the envy and hatred of their enemies. Even if she will survive the demon’s seed what perspectives awaits her at his side?

Art abstained from touching the slave not sure how she would react to it but the sobbing girl, blinded by tears crawled to him out of her own volition in search of comfort.

She tried to speak but couldn’t. Holding her close Artri miraculously found the words.

“You won’t die, I promise. You were always such a fierce fighter and still have so much to fight for. The illness stands no chance. As a scientist I should not use that word but I _believe_ you can make it, and you will.”

 


	66. Don't Go to Pieces

Vien could not stop crying. Whenever the girl seemed to overcome her grief, the next moment the tears appeared anew, and she burst into another fit of sobbing.

Percy called soon. Salter informed his patient and her master the newest tests arrived at last. Artri told him it’s impossible to use them just now, so the doctor decided to administer the tranquilliser to help the unfortunate girl to calm down. Vien tried to protest but Perry was adamant.

“You need this,” he said looking at the slave with worry. “Even a little nap will do you much good and we will prepare everything in the meantime.”

“Perry is right,” Artri backed up the medic’s claim. “To keep your immune system in a good condition you have to rest. Crying only exhausts you more.”

Outvoted, Vivianne gave up and let them do as they wanted.

“It’s good we could convince her,” Perry said when Artri joined him and his colleagues in the infirmary. The physicist left his slave under Gordon’s surveillance to meet the other medics.

After they exchanged the initial niceties Artri informed them he plans to use the opportunity to visit the rest of his family and promised to return when the examinations are to begin.

“You may go.” Perry agreed. “After the dose she will sleep a few hours so you have an ample time to check on your other babies.”

Artri nodded. “Gordie will let me know as soon as Ivvi awakes.”

 

Before the scientist reached the hanger to take the carries young Thaddeus stood in his way.

“Mr. Kennert, boss?” The boy said looking uncomfortable. “I wanted to apologize for what I dared to imply before. It was unjust to blame you for what happened earlier when the mistress herself had forgiven you. I know you care about her and greatly.”

Artri smiled sadly. “All you have said was true, Thad. I have failed my mistress once again so how can I hold the grudge. She gave me everything as promised and I could not do as much as keep her safe.”

“We all failed her letting the evil too close. It’s a shame.” Thaddeus shook his head.

“Yes, but it’s not the time to wallow in the misery. I have to go now. Please check on Almeera for me. I’ll be back for the mistress’s examination.”

Artri patted the boy lightly on the shoulder and resumed his walk.

 

Fisher met Art at the gate and hugged his friend for a long while.

“Lea told us everything,” he said. “Whatever happens you know you can always count on us. We are at your disposal whatever you may need.”

“Thank you, Tommy.” Artri reciprocated his deputy’s embrace. “I’m only here for the short moment, to meet the children and then back.”

“They are all healthy. And in a good mood. Well, at least the youngest. Danny seems to not care that much too but Jaye and Wayne often ask about their prolonged absence of their parents. ”

“So it’s good I have come,” Artri said. “I will talk to them. Let’s go.”

 

When the scientist had to leave his offspring didn’t want to let him out that easily. They have to bribe them and promise their father’s quick return. The latter may be the lie but he had no choice.

Art was ready for the departure when he saw Heather running in his direction.

“Mr. Kennert, please,” she begged out of breath. “Please let me go to the mistress with you. She needs the female servant at her side. I’m not afraid to catch the illness. Her comfort is worthy all the risk.”

Artri looked at the girl with fondness.

“Vien would never agree to endanger you. She has sufficient help. Gordon is like a father to her and Thad and Grant eager to serve their lady with the utmost devotion. Of course, there’s also me and Perry.”

“But Mr. Kennert…” the girl cried.

“All will be well,” Artri stressed. “Please return to the children. They need you just as much.” The physicist came closer to embrace the shaking maid. Surprisingly she let him wetting his shirt with bitter tears. The former enemies stood that way for some time.

“We’ll stay in touch, okay?” Artri whispered stroking the servant’s soft hair. He never held her that close. “But now I really must go. I’ll ask Vien to contact you as soon as possible.”

Heather hesitantly stepped back letting him enter the carries. It was a high time because Gordon soon sent the message Vivianne begun to stir in her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel terrible and my arm is killing me but wanted to post anything to show I'm alive so I did.


	67. The overzealous servant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even loved, respected and cherished Vivianne is still the slave and as such she's not always fully the mistress of herself.

“Where’s my master?” Vien asked seeing Thad guarding her from the plastochair in a corner of the bedroom. She remembered talking with Artri during the meal she had before taking the medicine and then nothing.

“The boss decided to check on the children while you were sleeping,” Thaddeus said smiling to her. “Mr. Kennert left Gordon in his stead but it happened Varian came to visit so Mr. Andravis had to get rid of him. We don’t want the old man sniffing around when the master of the house is absent. Especially now.”

“Ah, you should wake me than, maybe the mistress alone would suffice,” Vien said half jokingly.

“Nobody expects you to do the honours in the state you are in,” the young guard assured her.

“Really?” Vien sat on the bed preparing to get up.  
“Do I look that terrible?”

Thad’s comely face had a look of the extreme horror. “I meant nothing like that,” he cried. “You always look fantastic. Most charming female I ever met. Nobody can compete with our precious lady.”

Vien never desired men close to her own age but the sheer adoration the guard shown her was more than rewarding, even despite the uncertainty regarding her health. Now Vivianne felt more at ease and was suspecting the medicine contained not only the sleeping remedy but also another factor for the mood improvement. If so it was a good idea. Nothing useful will come from brooding and despair.

“Mr. Thaddeus, are you flirting with me?” She asked looking at the boy with an innocent smile. “What Beverley would say?”

“Surely nothing bad. Without your intervention she wouldn’t see her daughter anymore. Bevvie adores you as much as I do.”

Vien nodded and smiled again.  
It was nice. To be respected and praised. Up till now she rarely payed attention to such trifle matters but knowing about the enemy hidden in her body the girl could not stop thinking what she had lost refusing most of the privileges the famous scientist’s slave could enjoy. And how would it be to forget about any utilitarian reasons and just have fun, to shine, to flirt with most handsome men always ready to show her their interest, to make Artri jealous?

The thought seemed exotic at first. She wasn’t raised like that. Through all her youth spent in the scarcity of resources Vien learned to be satisfied with very little. Frugality and modesty were vital for surviving of their people and even family members of the highest Argossynian leaders were no exception. More, they had to live an exemplary life to strengthen the morale of less exposed beings.

Galdanedian society she entered as Artri Kennert’s personal property was far from egalitarian, rather opposite. You couldn’t call it purely capitalist or feudal. It was the strangest mixture of both with top scientists playing the part of the highest nobility. Using her master’s might and influence for supporting Argossynian interests was the Goddess’s work but would it be such an enormous sin to utilise some part of it for Vivianne’s own pleasure?

It seemed immoral to indulge oneself in the face of the others’ misery but hasn’t she suffered just as much and for a long time? First, fighting for survival, raped, starved and bitten, then birthing children of the man declaring warm feelings towards Vien but so often hostile or indifferent to her. And even after winning the dominant partner’s devotion and loyalty, her life consisted mostly of various duties. Motherly duties to her multiple offspring, the mistress’s duties to her owner and their employees, and lately the intense studies to prepare for a new job. It was what Vivianne herself had chosen but trying to save the humanity she was never thinking about herself. It may be too late but if the fate will spare her Vien planned to rethink it all anew and take the action.

Now though she had to get up and prepare herself for the meeting with doctors.

“Where are you going Thad?” Vien asked when the guard stood up from the chair and followed her.  
“Why, mistress, my duty is to make sure no harm will happen to you therefore I can’t leave your person unsupervised, even for a minute.”

Vien pursed her lips in irritation.  
“My dear,” she snorted, “I’m not bedridden or disabled yet. I can take care of myself just fine. Your supervision is not welcomed.”

Thaddeus looked uncomfortable.  
“I’m sorry,” he said, “but we have our orders.” The man was clearly determined to accompany Vien to the bathroom no matter what she wants. It was annoying.

“Did my master invent my alleged illness to impose the strict control over me again? Is this what is it all about?” She cried.

“My lady, please calm down. It’s not my intention to enrage you. We only care for your safety.”

“You should take better care of my safety before I was poisoned and infected,” she seethed. For Thad it was like a punch in the gut and Vien regretted her words immediately. It has to be the sore point for all the male staff of the household.

“When the boss will return, you can ask him to punish me for the offence but now please let me carry the dispositions they had given me. If you feel uncomfortable with my presence, I will turn my back on you to not watch. Will it be okay?” The man was practically begging. It made no sense to argue with him. He had seen her naked already in a far more dire situation and not only that.

“I guess it has to suffice,” Vien sighed. She had to use the bathroom and soon. Her skin itched from the perspiration during the induced sleep and she needed the toilet.

 

Vien was relaxing in the bubble bath after her exhausting altercation with the young guard when Artri returned from Fisher’s.

“My baby has awakened I see,” the physicist said after sending Thad out. “I hoped to come back before it but I assume Thaddeus took a good care of you during my absence, didn’t he?”  
“Oh, you can’t imagine,” Vien answered with a sour smile but Artri barely payed attention. For him it was probably perfectly normal to send the voyeur after his woman and see nothing unusual in it. She has to talk with him about it but maybe not just yet.


	68. What wasn't said

“How come they are negative? Like what, all of them?” Vien spat angrily.

“As I said. Not a trace of the factor or its evil doings,” Perry confirmed. “I can show you the detailed results if you don’t believe my word.”

“I haven’t said that I don't want to believe you but maybe I do not have it after all?” She turned to her master. “Is it possible May has lied to you? Or was coerced to blame herself more than she was guilty of? People are saying many things to avoid the torture and I’ve heard that Rennell butcher may be very determined in his work.”

“Believe me, darling it’s very unlikely,” Artri shook his beautiful head. “Besides, she hasn’t told about it under duress but after. To spite me. And because she wanted revenge on us both.”

“And therefore still could lie. I don’t know. She may believe the news of my illness will make you feel revulsion and I will be put aside. She had nothing to lose, am I right?”

“May didn’t lie. I know this.” Artri was insistent.

“How? You don’t live in her head.”

“I know,” Artri cut off the further discussion. There was something very disturbing in his gaze.

“I don’t want to sound paranoid but if it’s not the disinformation from Taner’s side then maybe you are to blame, master. How can I know you didn’t think me too independent and concocted the whole Demon’s Seed intrigue to put me under your thumb again?”

This earned her the faint smile from Artri.

“Of course you sound paranoid, sweetie. And do you really think Percy, Gordon and Thad agreed to take part in my vile conspiracy?” Saying this the scientist moved closer to Vien.

She took a step back. “Maybe not consciously but you have your ways with people…”

“Do you call me a liar, baby?” Artri frowned sending her the wounded look. “Do you hear this, Perry? No, my lady. If I wanted you isolated and controlled, I could make suitable arrangements in a span of hours and with no need for any fake excuses.”

“Ah, I see,” it shocked Vien when her brain absorbed the meaning of Kennert’s words. “It’s good to know!” She cried appalled by the unveiled threat in them.

“Artri!” Perry felt entitled to intervene. “I’m sure stressing your partner out is not the best idea in our situation.”

“I know, I’m sorry. It wasn’t meant to sound like that.” Artri has decency enough to look guilty. “I only wanted you to realise it would not make sense to construct any such an elaborate plot to deceive you where much simpler means could be more than enough. I would never hurt our children that way or burden your organism with multiple biopsies for nothing.”

“Whenever you say ‘I would never’ my suspicion grows. I’ve heard it too many times before,” Vien said with tears in her eyes. It was too much. She felt the darkness coming. Instinctively the girl caught the sleeve of Artri’s shirt and tightened her fingers on the material.

  
  
When Vien regained the full consciousness she was lying in her master’s huge bed.  
  
She heard Percy scolding him furiously in the other room.  
“Did you lose your mind? Feeding her with threats when she’s stressed and still ailing? We can’t determine what’s exactly wrong but you have to make it even worse. She’s not the partner in your idiotic power play now. What kind of caregiver are you upsetting her for no good reason?”

“I hear everything!” Vien let them know.

She saw Percy appearing in her field of vision. “How are you doing kid?” the doctor asked.  
  
“It was better sometimes. But also worse. I think I will live. For now.” Vien tried to smile, but it went out completely unconvincing.

“Do not mind that idiot, your master, child. You are far more mature person than him. But as strange as it sounds his intentions were good. He has just chosen the horrible means to convince you about them. But try to forgive him. He’s nervous and worried and therefore prone to make mistakes.”

“Oh, really? I never thought I’ll see you, doctor, defending my owner. But I trust you,” she sighed. “Can you ask him to come here?”

 


	69. Making plans

“We have to wait a few days and then repeat the whole procedure. Until that time it will be the best for you to stay in a quarantine,” Percy said and Artri nodded with acceptance.

“If you say so,” the slave agreed reluctantly. The girl didn’t like the perspective of prolonged uncertainty but had no other choice. She hoped the next round may give the same, negative results and not falsely negative. Vien wasn’t feeling entirely well but to be gravely ill seemed more and more unlikely.

It was hard to comprehend why Nathoo believed in everything May implied. That awful woman could invent the whole thing. After being caught conspiring with Almeera she had nothing to lose. Vien was afraid to ask what exactly happened to her onetime rival so decided not to breach the slippery subject. May purposefully ignored Vivianne’s generous peace offering so Vien owed her nothing.

“In the meantime I’ll stay in touch,” Perry continued. “Your master will watch your person night and day. He promised me that.”

“Okay,” Vien mumbled resting her head on the pillow. She watched the doctor go. Artri walked him out but returned soon. 

“I know you’re not insanely happy with a further quarantine but maybe we can make it at least bearable to you. So what my lady  wants to do? Do you feel like sleeping or prefer me to pet you a little?”

The last proposal was tempting but Vien declined. “No, none of these things. We have to talk. About our future.”

Artri looked at her quizzically. “Now? Are you sure?”

“And why not? I have nothing better to do. And not about the entire future, for now only about our school. We have to provide the backup for teaching biology if I won’t be able to take the job. People count on us and we cannot disappoint them. I know it’s impossible to prepare another female teacher in so short the time so I have to be contented with anyone sharing my views and willing to promote them. Do you think it’s hard to find the one?”

“I will ask Terence for suggestions. He knows almost everyone in certain circles. I’m sure he can find the best candidates for you to choose from.”

Artri was right.  
“I should think about it!” Vien exclaimed. “May I contact him myself, master?”

The physicist’s self-content smirk was barely noticeable. “Of course, darling. It’s not too late to call Terry even now. And don’t get up yet. I will bring you your communicator.”

 

It satisfied Artri Vien found something to occupy herself. It’s good for her to find the distraction from all the killing thoughts. He was watching her with pleasure when his slave was conversing with the scientist. Vien was talking animatedly sitting on the bed with knees under the chin. Vivianne’s hair has grown noticeably, so she attempted to tuck a few fawn locks behind her ears but unruly strands were constantly escaping. She ended the call and registered Artri’s fascinated gaze.

“Why are you looking at me this way?” she blurted. “I feel naked when you do that!”

“Sweet darling, I’m sorry. Do you want me to stop?”

Vien sent him a mischievous look. “I haven’t said that,” she whispered blushing a little but continued in a more serious tone.  
“Terence promised me to find suitable persons as soon as possible. He can send the first propositions even tomorrow and if they’ll agree and I will like them, we can ask the chosen candidates for the interview. What do you think?”

“Straight to the point. I like it. McGail is a fantastic friend. Pity we cannot hire him personally.”

“My thoughts exactly, master. But I hope he’ll find for us someone just as brilliant.” Then she stopped and looked at Art again.  
“So now when this is settled, what about your previous suggestion?”

“Which one?” Artri asked innocently. It was great to see her vivacity returning, the first time after the last miscarriage. But it was so fragile and uncertain. They have no time to lose.

 

Vien and Artri spent the rest of the evening as if nothing was amiss. It was good to forget about everything else making love, then resting, eating and succumbing to their shared passion again. After the bath they contacted Fishers and Vien told a story to the children through her communicator. She fell asleep soon after but Artri could not accompany her in that journey. Watching his beloved slave snoring among the silken pillows the physicist was thinking about what she insisted about May. Was it possible Art’s former lover lied? It made little sense but consistently negative test results seemed to suggest such a possibility.

Artri needed to talk to the woman, and the time was as good as any. Before Ivvi will wake up he should complete his mission.  
The scientist took out the comm and summoned Gordon to replace him at Vivianne’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems my muse has left me, as it happens sometimes, but I'm trying.


	70. The intractable

“Are you here to mock me, _master_?” May asked. She looked terrible as if her body has aged twenty years since the physicist last saw the woman.  
Artri didn’t correct her. It would be childish to pay attention to such insignificant matters.

“I came to ask how do you fare.”

“And you expect me to believe in such a bullshit?” She didn’t show him the sliver of respect. The woman knew she was untouchable.

Artri didn’t pay attention to her challenging behaviour.  
“Do your keepers treat you right? They say so but I want to hear from you.”

“And why do you care?” she spat.

“You know why.”

“Ah, I nearly forgot. Mr. caring lover. Unfortunately, the object of your devotion will soon be dead just like me. The demon’s seed kills Argossynians, eventually. We have no trace of the immunity for this. That’s why I have chosen it to end my rival once and for all. Your pathetic cronies have no chance to find the cure in so short the time and with the sole laboratory rat in the cage. You will suffer. There’s a certain amount of transplantations one can go through and you can’t regenerate her constantly. One time will be too many and her body won’t respond. I’m not afraid to die knowing I am avenged already.”

May looked at him triumphantly. “You shouldn’t leave me, Mr. Kennert. It was your greatest mistake. We could make such a perfect pair. That little prude is not the partner for you. You should feel gratified I cared to free you from the burden she is or soon would become!”

“You are intelligent enough to know the man who abandoned his partner in an endangered pregnancy won’t suddenly become a good owner for you. Is this what you really expected from me? Besides, I have to disillusion you,” Artri added coldly. “Vien has got no symptoms of the infection and all the tests are negative so far. The factor in her drink had to deactivate somehow.”

“No, it cannot be!” May cried in distress. “The capsule contained the dose ready to kill five like her. And it’s stable in the fluids. Disintegrates only after drying up. She had to ingest enough to work toward my goal.”

For Art it made sense. It was why they have found no traces of the material in Vivianne’s cup. So it’s true. Vien has it and it’s only a matter of time until the horror will materialize itself.

“Return to your bed,” Artri drawled. He knew what he wanted to know but felt devastated because of it. His menacing tone worked where all other attempts to discipline her failed. She stepped back as if afraid the scientist may hit her but the man had no such intention. Without a word Artri left the cell.

 

The chief researchers surrounded him immediately. “Mr Kennert, we need more Argossynian women to work on. The tissue cultures and this sole wench is not nearly enough for us to be effective."  
It was always the same complaint.

“You will get no more,” Art said looking at them. “Neither Argossynian nor from any other habitable planets. If you would like the men, I could give you aplenty. With females though we must content with what we’ve got. Please, gentlemen go back to your work.”

It was tempting to yield to their demands to increase the chances of finding the cure in time but any such attempts would make an insurmountable breach between Viv and him. It was so frustrating. Artri felt trapped and had no idea what more he can do.

And then his communicator came to life. It was Gordie.  
“I’m sorry to disturb, boss, but the lady has woken up restless. She’s asking for you.”

“Tell her I will be back soon,” Artri said frowning. Restless? What the hell it could mean?


	71. “Sir, please don’t punish me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mentions of the past rape and abuse.

As soon as the physicist approached his slave Vien clung to him desperately.  
“Natti, I can feel it coming,” she whispered with terror in her cobalt blue eyes.

“But what’s happening?” Artri asked embracing the trembling girl.

“I didn’t want to freak out before the servants but I’m so afraid. It never felt like that.”

“But how? Have you told Percy?”

“The lady was sleeping so Mr. Salter left for an hour to look at another patient but is on his way back,” Grant informed him hearing Artri’s question.

“So tell the man to hurry! Ivvi is unwell.”

“Yes, Mr. Kennert.” Grant went outside to contact the medic once more.

“Do you feel dizzy again, or nauseous?’

“More like bloated. And just strange.”

When Art was holding the girl, she seemed to be a little warmer than usual. Was her temperature rising? A kiss on the forehead confirmed his suspicions. Artri didn’t need any additional measurements to know. It may result from the emotional upheaval but he wouldn’t bet anything on that possibility.

When Perry arrived, he immediately took blood samples. When they were examined Vivianne’s condition seemed to deteriorate with each passing quarter. Her body temperature was rising with alarming speed. Artri saw nothing like that. Their young children being highly modified breed were immune to most diseases that plagued infants through the epoch of primitive and never went through any serious infections. He suspected even Nadi who lacked enhanced male chromosome her brothers possessed was insusceptible even to the Demon’s Seed. Art would never expose his little daughter to the danger but it was highly probable.

When hours dragged Artri could only watch helplessly his innocent slave’s suffering.

“You won’t administer any medicines?” the physicist asked Salter at last.

“I don’t know what to cure,” Perry admitted. “So far all the parameters stay firmly within their acceptance ranges.”

“So why the fever?”

“I don’t know yet. Maybe her organism started to fight…”

“How come? Everybody knows Argossynians have no means to fight the factor. It can be anything else. Some unrelated infection perhaps. Summon your colleagues. We must stop it!” Artri tried not to raise his voice too much, but it was difficult to stay calm.

“They will tell you the same. But I agree we must treat the fever before it will be dangerous.”

And therefore the meds were administered.  
It became obvious Vien had the problem with swallowing so they had to choose the different way. At first the cure seemed to work and the exhausted girl fell into a fitful nap but soon woke up again.

When Vivianne saw Art at her side, the young woman’s pupils dilated as if in fear.  
“Sir, please don’t punish me,” she cried. “Garm had raped me when I was unconscious. Why can’t you believe in what I said? I never cheated on you, even with Jon!”

“Ivvi, it not… you’re not in danger. It was all in the past,” Artri tried to convince her but Vivianne was insistent.

“No, no, they will come to use me again. Mr Kennert, please, I’m so afraid. These men are always brutal and I fear for my life. They force me to do the things I don’t want. It hurts. It hurts so much. Don’t let them near me, please!”  
She took his hand and kissed it shivering and crying.

“Why these bloody meds ceased to work?” Artri thought feeling useless.  
Vien didn’t respond to his further explanations. She seemed to not hear them, submerged in her own, alternative reality where she was a victim sold daily to the group of the vile men.  
The memory of the sad events was a constant burden on Artri’s conscience but it was convenient to believe Vien had overcome the trauma through her sheer determination and youthful perseverance. Now it was clear she didn’t. It was all inside her as vivid and terrible as in those infernal weeks and resurfaced under the stress.

Soon it became obvious the medicines have no chance. They lowered Vivianne’s fever but insufficiently and for a very short periods. No longer than two hours tops after the highest safe dose her body was burning again.

“Prepare the bath,” Percy ordered.  "It has to be warm and we will lower the water's temperature slowly to avoid the shock but enough to make it work for our purpose.

The guards did what they were told to but when Vivianne was taken there, she started to shiver even more, obviously terrified.

“Please,” she groaned. “I’m innocent. Don’t do this to me!” There was a sheer horror in her eyes.

“Vien, child, listen to me,” Perry said. “I’m here and won’t let anyone hurt you. We need to put you to the tub for a while. See, it’s not enough water to drown you. It will only help with your illness.”

She looked at him with disbelief and fear at first but then seemed to recognise the doctor.  
“Mr Salter?” She blinked as if freshly awakened. “Perry… you promise?”

“Yes, I promise, darling,” the old medic assured the slave. He gave Art the sign to step back. His presence seemed to make Vien even more restless. “And here’s your friend Thad. You know he would never do you wrong.”

Out of Vien’s sight Gordie approached his employer.  
“It would be better for you, boss, to leave the room for the time being. You can watch everything remotely until her anxiety lessens. It was very reasonable advice and Art had no choice but to comply. His competent and experienced staff was doing everything Perry commanded with all respect to their mistress. Artri wasn’t needed, his presence could only make it worse. It was obvious without him in sight she seemed calmer and willing to cooperate with her caretakers.

In the morning the fever subsided a little and Vivianne could be  moved to the bed. She slept fitfully with IV attached to hydrate her under the guard’s watchful supervision.

“We need to talk, Artri.” The doctor’s face wore the serious and sad expression.  
“I made the test again. The most basal one. It’s in her blood now and in a great concentration. That’s how Demon’s Seed works. It hides and attacks unaware.”

“And her organs?”

“Most probably not affected yet. Blood samples still show no factors of the damage but it can change anytime. For now though, the main problem is with the drug resistant fever. It’s a terrible burden on her already weakened organism.”

“I can imagine, did you find the cause?”

“It seems it results from a decoupling of oxidative phosphorylation. Almost all the energy of her metabolism is not stored properly but released immediately as a heat. Hence the persistent fever.”

“And what can we do?”

“I’m afraid not much. Keep her hydrated, monitor the state of the vital internal organs and prevent the brain from boiling. And wait.”

“Is it all?” Artri could not believe in what he heard.

“I’m sorry. Did the research you commended yield any substantial results?”

“No, no, not yet. They tried a few on their guinea pig and nothing works so far.”

“I see. So we have to prepare for the worst.”


	72. Trevor & Almeera

When Trevor returned to the Cycads Valley, the atmosphere was dense and the unspeakable tension permeated the whole mansion. Nobody warned him but it wasn’t difficult to guess it must be connected with his foster sister. Poor Vivianne never recovered from the last miscarriage but there was something else here and far more sinister than that. The boy was a guest of Artri and Vien and didn’t want to be too intrusive. They are both adults and know what they are doing. Or so he hoped.

“Maybe someone can tell me what’s going on?” Trev asked seeing Thad heading somewhere.

The young guard sent him an absent look.   
“Oh, it’s you, how are your exams?”

“Good. I have passed them all,” the Riadisan said and before he could add anything more Thaddeus interrupted him.

“Congrats than but if you want to celebrate, it’s not the best time for this. The lady’s condition had aggravated yesterday. Since then we try to keep her functioning but only Goddess knows how it will end.”

“Holy shit!” Trevor sworn. It was even worse than he expected.

“Yea, shit,” Thaddeus voiced his agreement. “And now excuse me, Mr. Percy sent me to receive the other doctor’s he had summoned. Maybe you should leave for Mr. Fisher’s. There’s no one here to keep you company and the children would be happy to see their favourite uncle.”

“I’d rather stay. Maybe I can be of help.”

“As you wish. You can go to Almeera. Not one of us wants to associate with the wench. All the lady suffers is that stupid cunt’s doing. And now I really must go.”

Trevor nodded but Thad haven’t seen it.

Almeera. Since the beginning the young Riadisan felt attracted to vivacious and talented brunette. He was too rare guest at home to interact with the girl more. Besides Almi didn’t pay much attention to Mr. Kennert’s other ward. She deemed him a child not worthy her time even if the age gap between them was not that big.

 

“Oh, you,” she spat. “What do you want here?” The girl was playing coy but Trevor noticed her red-rimmed eyes and not so fresh hair. Even slightly disheveled she hasn’t lost her charm. Rather opposite. Lea told him about Almi’s role in the last events. After hearing the maidservant’s accusing words Trev probably should hate Almeera for hurting his best female friend but couldn’t. Raised by the terrible Riadisan father and surrounded by his equally toxic companions the boy knew an evil person when he saw one. Almi has done the wrong thing but wasn’t evil but spoiled, naïve and selfish, nothing she could be cured from after the harsh lesson the girl received. 

“Thad mentioned you need a company but if I’m not welcomed I won’t intrude.”

“No, no, don’t go!” Her hostility suddenly evaporated. “Nobody talks to me anymore. And I’m afraid. Vien promised I will be safe as long she lives but what if the worst happens? He will kill me like all those men I saw!” Almeera burst into tears. Trev wanted to believe she laments not only over herself but also the innocent woman she so gravely endangered. 

“Maybe that’s what you deserve,” the Riadisan said, “but somehow I don’t see him murdering in cold blood the defenceless slave girl even if she is guilty.”

“You don’t know him! He’s…”

“A monster? Believe me, I was living with real human monsters for almost seventeen years. Artri is nothing like them. Surely he’s not an angel but not a beast either. Such men don’t sacrifice their lives for the ones they love.”

Trevor waited until Almi calms down. “We have to trust Vien will go through this unscathed,” he said eventually. “I can’t imagine this house without her.”

For this Almeera said nothing. She looked uncomfortable. To ease the tension, Trevor begun to describe his living on Riadis. Almi had nothing else to do besides worrying so she listened to him more and more attentively interrupting from time to time to ask about the details. 

“I didn’t know the boy may suffer that much,” she said. “I thought the Riadisan coddle their male offspring but I see it’s not the case.” Trev might be mistaken but there was more than a hint of respect in her voice.

“Maybe some do but my father… well, to call him an animal would be a slight for those innocent creatures. He was determined to make his son strong instead of the weakling he got but where’s the strength in tormenting beings fully dependent on you? Or captured enemies? And in the end he proved to be the real weakling here. You should hear him begging and whining before we’ve ended his sorry existence.” 

“You have killed your own father?” Almeera stuttered.

“Artri did. To spare me the final responsibility but I was there and enjoyed every second. Normally any kind of brutality sickens me but if anyone deserved such a treatment, it was that poor excuse for a man. Compared to him you’re pure as a lily. So don’t worry in advance. It all may yet end well.”

The entrance of the third party interrupted Trevor’s speech. It was the master of the house himself. Seeing Art Almeera almost jumped, but the scientist didn’t pay attention to her presence as if she wasn’t there.  
“Hi, Trev,” Artri spoke, “Guards told me you had arrived. I’m so sorry for neglecting my precious ward but you probably know…”

“Yes, yes,” the boy assured the physicist. “I’m sorry to hear it is worse but my foster sibling is too strong to give up. She will come out of this. You’ll see.” The Riadisan didn’t know where his conviction comes from but he was sure it isn’t a lie to comfort his older friend.

Artri Kennert sent him the faint smile. “So you are the only optimist in this house. But it’s good to have one.”

“May I see her?”

“Let’s not talk about this here,” Artri looked at Almi with disgust. “Please come with me.”

“I’ll see you later,” Trev said to Almeera and accepted the invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trevor from Riadis is introduced in the Chapter 63 of "Mother of Hope. The Awakening".


	73. Trevor & Artri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the reminiscence of Trevor's past in the middle of the chapter. It containes the infanticide, murder, gore and child abuse. All in the past and non graphic but if you want to skip the part it starts with "Trevor had zero remorse..." and ends with "Soon it was done."

“Aren’t we going to your place?” Trev asked.

“I was banned from my apartments temporarily,” Artri explained. “It’s because my presence makes the baby nervous. When Ivvi has a bout of fever she thinks I’m her worst enemy from the past. And she’s delirious all the time when not sleeping.”

Trevor didn’t know what to say.  
“I see,” he managed after the long while of silence. “I presume it’s not a good idea to visit her myself.”

“I think it’s not. As a born Riadisan you may not be as immune to her disease as my employees and I. And besides she most probably won’t recognise you.”

There was so much pain in his friend’s green eyes the boy involuntarily shrank from what he saw. Artri Kennert looked far more serene during the horrible tortures inflicted on the famous physicist by the boy’s compatriots. Then he was almost happy to suffer for his past transgressions and cruelties and his only serious worry was the perspective of never seeing the daughter Vivianne was pregnant with. The scientist’s ordeal was meaningful and Artri accepted the price he had to pay for the safety of his family. Now it was different. Trev knew for the person as dominating and used to stay in control it must be a terrible experience to feel impotent in the face of their partner’s illness.

Seeing Artri’s torment Trevor wanted to hug him. He knew Galdanedian male friends were not only allowed but supposed and encouraged to show their mutual affection in many intimate ways like close embraces or even kisses on the lips. Unfortunately Trevor’s own strict Riadisan upbringing taught him to perceive such a behaviour as unmanly. Consciously he knew it was stupid, but some idiosyncrasies were so firmly imprinted in him it would be awkward to even try. Instead of hugging the physicist the boy only reached for his hand and squeezed. It had to suffice.

The pair ended in Trev’s room. Before they sat Artri put his communicator on the table to have it in sight and only then spoke.  
“I know my hospitality is sorely lacking these days, my darling boy. I know I should show more interest in your whereabouts. You must think me the worst guardian ever.”

“No, no, it’s okay,” Trevor interrupted him. “I never expected you to lead me by the hand. It would be difficult even in less troubled times with your responsibilities as a researching coordinator and the father of such an absorbing bunch my niece and nephews are. I can take care of myself and besides I’m not a child anymore.”

“Ah, yes!” Artri looked at the Riadisan sharply. “Another thing about which I almost forgot with all of... this. I think it needs to be celebrated, and better late than never.”

The physicist stood up. He took his indispensable comm and excused himself for a while. When the black-haired scientist returned, the man was holding in his long fingers the bottle and two wineglasses.

“I hope you’d like to taste Panmakan’s best red,” he said placing all three items on the table. The communicator followed like in some weird ritual. Artri checked the camera feed, frowned a little but didn’t comment what was there. Trev never saw him that distressed.  
“Well, do you?” Kennert sent his companion the questioning look.

“Yes, please, with pleasure.”

“Good. I’m sure you were celebrating already with your colleagues.”

“What, with an alcohol? No. You know they are all younger than me. I would never demoralise the minors, the uncivilised Riadisan scum I am.”

“Never say such a thing, Trevor. You are a better man than most Galdanedians and Makantarans I met. You were far more mature at sixteen than I will ever be.”

Trev couldn’t stand such a nonsense. “As far as I recall at seventeen you were already after your first major discovery. I’m far too young to remember but it’s in all your official biographies. You were an established scientist at the age I started to catch up on my educational deficiencies.”

Artri shook his black head. “But, you’ve managed and not only that. It was the titanic work and even I am impressed and I’m not impressed easily.”

For a short moment the scientist resembled his old commanding self, the man able to joke about the damage Riadisan butchers had done to his body, the person Trev never ceased to adore. The boy was happy their conversation provided the physicist with much-needed distraction but the respite didn’t last long. Another look at the communicator’s screen. Another frown.

“Maybe let’s drink,” Artri suggested. “I’m not sure if I won’t be needed soon.” He unscrewed the bottle to pour the ruby liquid for the boy and himself. Trev noticed it wasn’t full when opened. The Riadisan could only hope Artri didn’t drink too much, but he has smelled nothing suspicious before so it must be only his oversensitivity speaking. Trevor wondered since when he became that protective toward the older man but it was a fact he couldn’t deny. Maybe it wasn’t strange at all. Artri, Vien and their children were the only family he got after cutting the ties with his maternal planet through nearly a parricide.

 

 

Trevor had zero remorse seeing his father dying. It was exactly what the bloody bastard deserved. Artri only repeated with a detailed accuracy the tortures he himself went through. Nothing more than that. The old Riadisan soon recognised the pattern and freaked out. Crazy with fear of pain he was pleading Artri has no right to defile another man that way. Trev remembered the whole answer. “The certain set of reproductive organs attached to one’s body makes no one a man. As much as a bipedal stance and a big brain doesn’t make anyone a human. Through your deeds you have written yourself out of humanity. For me and your former son you are only a piece of a biological garbage and will be disposed as one. And not for what you have done to me because I deserved far more than that. It is for your children and their mother you will die a painful and degrading death.”

Artri was a sadist because of his genetics and was taking meds to lower his aggression level. He confessed this before accepting Trev as his ward for the boy to be aware with whom he will be associated but Trevor didn’t mind. He knew Artri is using his proclivities only to punish the monsters for which the official justice would be far too mild. At the same time it was an useful outlet for the physicist’s sinister urges. Trev was okay with that. He was in awe of the scientist’s manipulative techniques. Because despite the initial warning Kennert used to lure the captive Riadisan with the perspective of a cleaner death or even sparing him the process of the slow castration. For these things the bloke could sell not one but three Riadis sized planets. He was not only cruel but also stupid offering a lot of useful information for nothing.

At first Artri didn’t want to involve the youngster in this bloody business but Trevor begged him to change his mind. The boy hated violence, overfed with it through the most of his lifetime. He was barely five when the man that sired him killed the mother Trev loved. The boy was her first child but after his birth all the luck left her. Enna has bore three daughters in a quick succession enraging her owner more and more especially after his firstborn proved to be the sensitive and emotional child not a son he wished for. Poor Enna who had to witness the murder of her girls seconds after they left the mother’s body conceived another male child at last but it didn’t save her. The result of her last pregnancy was a stillborn baby. It wasn’t the mother’s fault but her owner had to blame someone for a failure and for him women were guilty by the definition. Enna had to die to repay him for such a grave disappointment. Mother nature punished the murderer denying him more children with either of his future slaves. If he knew how it will end, maybe she would be spared but it was too late.

Trevor, a small kid he was, missed his mother and cried for her but was punished instantly. That man had beaten him many times for even mentioning the woman’s name so the boy stopped but never forgot. There are crimes that cannot be forgiven so when the time for a repayment came he had jumped the occasion and the revenge tasted sweet.

The way the black-maned Makantaran operated his long, sharp knife was a work of art and the cries he evoked from the culprit were the music for Trevor’s ears. After he heard everything the older Riadisan had to say Artri started to discuss with him the possibility of releasing him after the big ransom will be paid. The fool believed in that too. He probably thought the slim, make-up wearing, ornately dressed scientist who shamelessly declared his love and devotion to his own slave could take no one’s life. Poor chap couldn’t be more wrong.

Artri offered he can keep the captive between the life and death until Trevor will be of age to make the final move himself but Trev declined. The boy didn’t like to wait any longer. He wanted the nightmare to end, and to begin a new life not hunted by the ghosts of the past. He planned to be a doctor to heal and save people not damage them because they were born the wrong gender.

When the chosen evening came Trevor approached what never was a man and said to it.  
“You’re not the father of mine. I have abandoned your name and the Riadisan citizenship. Through the rest of my life I will fight against everything you and your likes represent. From now on my second name is Ennason after the saintly woman you hurt.”  
Then he spat on the body and left the room for his friend to despatch the final blow. Soon it was done.

 

 

“Darling, is everything okay?” Artri’s cautious whisper awakened Trevor from his lucid dreams. The boy blushed. He liked this in his guardian very much, the endearing way the physicist addressed his children and women. How was the fierce killer capable of such a softness Trev had no idea. His former father would probably call it feminine.

“I’m sorry, I was supposed to comfort you not to roam in my memories,” Trevor said.

Luckily Artri didn’t look offended.“And you were thinking about?”

“About my mother,” the young man confessed.

“I see.” The physicist sent him the sympathetic smile. It was the thing they had in common, both were raised without their mothers but at least Trevor knew his. “It’s hard to lose such an important person at five years old. You know my eldest boy Jaye is roughly the same age…” Now there were tears in his eyes but it didn’t feel unmanly.

Trevor wanted to say something but words failed him again. And in that moment Artri’s communicator came to life.

“I’m sorry!” The scientist jumped up from the plastochair. “Try to rest a little. I’ll see you later.”


	74. The sickbed

“The lady has a lucid interval,” Gordon informed Artri before the scientist entered the bedroom.

Vien was laying in an enormous bed which size dwarfed her person. She looked wasted, but it was priceless to see the spark of the recognition in her squinted eyes.

“You wanted to see me, darling. Does my Squirrel feel better?” the physicist asked sitting beside his mistress.

“No, not so much.” There was an apologetic tone in her voice. ”My thermoregulation went completely awry, you know.”

“Oh, but you look better,” Artri lied.

She didn’t comment it. “I woke up and asked Percy to give me the higher dose of the strongest antipyretic. To keep me that way a little longer because I have to talk to you.”

Artri didn’t like the sound of it.

“An increased dose? With your liver endangered by the synthvirus? It may be too risky, he should consult me.”

“We have no time for this.”

“Ivvi!”

“It’s all right.” She took his hand. Even now it was far warmer than it should be. ”I’m not giving up. It is only because we have to sort out the most important business.”

Artri probably didn’t look convinced, so she continued. “I will be calmer knowing we settled everything between us. May I please?” Vien stopped talking, waiting for Artri’s reply as a good slave girl should. It was far more meaningful than the loud defending of her point of view.

She took that risk to discuss things with him. Artri couldn’t say no. “I guess it won’t hurt to do as you wish,” Art agreed not wanting to upset her.

“Oh, okay. I’ll make it brief. First about the children. I’m not asking you to be a good father for them because I know you are already the best one on Galdanede or even in the whole Federation.”

Nice, she began with a flattery. And what will come next?

“Make sure the whole staff remains with them. One major change would be enough. Try to convince Thad and Beverly to stay in our household even if they make their relationship official. It will be the best solution for everyone involved. Same with Gordie and Lea.”

“It will be as my mistress commands.”

“And never, under any circumstances let Volterra near Nadine. He wants Nadi bad I know but only because of her parentage. The sick monster cannot get her. Make sure she will never interact with him because he’s an eloquent and good looking fiend and may try to woo her one day.”

“You don’t have to worry. I won’t let him approach our precious daughter or even look at her.”

“That’s good we agree in this. But there is more.”

“I suppose. Go on.”

“Well, did you free Adnan as I asked you?”

“I have resolved to do it immediately after your request but in the meantime the case of the Demon’s Seed emerged and…”

“What? You let poor Teverya in her condition to worry for that long. Please contact them at once. Now.”

There was such a strong pressure in her voice and posture Artri didn’t hesitate. He took out the communicator and contacted the certain institution.

It took only a few minutes.

“The extent of your power in this society sometimes scares me,” she whispered. “Even my sister who is an influential person on Argossyne couldn’t do anything like that. But thank you. I’ll try to reciprocate if… when I’ll feel better.”

“I’m not powerful enough to make you healthy,” Artri said. “Or to keep you safe. So it’s worthless if I can’t use it where it really matters.” There was a silence interrupted only by Vivianne’s sped up breathing, the sure sign the fever was taking over despite the medication. Their time was shrinking. Aware of this Vien took an effort to keep talking.

“As for Almi and that boy in the cellar, please don’t hurt them. They had acknowledged their mistakes and are ready to improve. Everybody deserves the second chance. Remember, I have given you the second and the third so barely anybody is past redemption.”

It was hard to argue with what she said.

“Being honest it was over three, so okay, you have beaten me with your arguments.”

“Oh, thank you, Natti, you’re an angel of mercy.” It was obvious she expected reluctance and looked like a burden was lifted from her shoulders. It was unbelievable in her situation she could show the interest of such people’s future. Are all Argossynians like her? Of course not. Art knew about one who seemed exactly opposite but luckily Vivianne didn’t ask about that woman.

“I think it will be all, master. With  the rest I trust your judgement.” The conversation tired the slave, and she closed her eyes.

When Vien opened them again, the girl asked for a drink and Artri served he with a vitamin cocktail.

“I’m sorry I didn’t believe you with my illness,” she whispered returning the empty vessel.

"Here I’d love to be mistaken," Artri said thinking Vien’s sickness was his sole fault. When Vivianne was lying in a coma after the ill-fated Seth’s birth Art promised himself he will allow no such disaster to happen, and yet here they were. She was targeted only because of him and Artri did nothing to shelter her from harm. What was he good for if he didn’t know how to keep this treasure of a girl safe? Vien would be better without him as she proved during his long absence. It’s a pity he had returned from the Riadisan hands alive.

Vivianne’s shaking voice interrupted his self-castigating thoughts.

“Natti, you must know I have forgiven you everything that was ever wrong between us and want you to forgive me in turn.”

Artri wasn’t sure if he heard what he heard.

“Baby, come on, that fever of yours… it must be the only reason you talk gibberish,” he tried to joke. “You have done nothing wrong, ever.”

“Oh, but I did. I knew what kind of man you were and what you may do when provoked but have chosen too many times to… to act as if I was blind to what should be obvious to me.”

“Ivvi, stop this victim shaming, please.”

Her whole body was now shaking Art didn’t know if from the fever growing, emotional outburst or both.

“But do you forgive me?” Vien insisted.

“Darling, there’s nothing I…”

“Do you??” she cried.

“Yes, if you need to hear this than yes.”

“Thank you,” Vien clung to him with all her remaining strength. She was hot now as a little furnace. Artri could not wait any longer to summon her doctors.

 


	75. Men talks

“I shouldn’t let you both meet in her condition,” Percy said. “She gets too distressed seeing you. Good or bad such strong emotions are equally dangerous for my patient’s stability.”

Artri was angry at himself. “Better say I am toxic whatever I do. Because it’s true.”

“I didn’t mean such a thing, Artri. Don’t take it personally, it’s just…”

“Stop it, Perry. I don’t deserve anyone’s pity. You of all people know it the best. But enough about me, I won’t be taking more of your precious time.”

“I haven’t finished, my boy,” Dr Salter interrupted him. “Can you tell me when were you sleeping lately?”

“Sleeping? And why do you want to know?” 

“Just tell me or is it strictly classified?” Perry inquired unmoved by the younger man’s hostility.

“It was the one before Ivvi’s sickness resurfaced. Satisfied?”

“That’s what I suspected. It’s over four days. You should go to bed, now.”

“Oh no, you are a doctor for girls and I’m not the one. You know little about modified males. We can skip the bed part for more than a week without the consequences.”

“I’m sure doctor Stilton would not  be happy too with your self-destructive attitude. Because even if you can, it doesn’t mean you have to. Risking your health is unreasonable especially now. You have children to care about.”

“Yea, children,” Artri thought. If things will continue the way they are now Artri will have to look them in the eyes through the rest of his miserable life knowing he could not save their mother. The younger ones may come over losing her eventually but there’s no way Jaye will ever forgive him. 

“Artri Nathoo Kennert, do you hear me?” Salter would not give up easily. “Take a nap at least. We will wake you if need be, okay?”

“If it will make you happy, doctor I may try,” Art agreed reluctantly and only for the sake of peace. It was ridiculous. He didn’t need a bed but Tommy with a neuro. Yes, after a hearty whipping maybe he could sleep.

In the corridor the physicist met Trevor. 

“And now I thought you will sleep already. Aren’t you tired?”   
“A little but I was waiting to ask how’s my stepsister.”

“I’ve got no good news. I’m sorry.”

“I see. Do you want me to keep you company?”

“Thank you. Your kindness means much to me, Trev but you deserve to rest.”

“Oh, but I can stay a bit. We can finish that wine. When you left I didn’t want to drink alone, and it’s a shame to waste something that came to us from a faraway planet.”

And so they took their previous seats.   
“I have returned from Almeera,” the Riadisan said. “She is terrified.”

“Next time you can tell my other slave I won’t touch her no matter what. She can stop to be nervous. Oh, and I had to free her brother so she may contact him.”

“Will you sell her?” Trev asked sipping his beverage. The laid back tone didn’t deceive Art. 

“I haven’t been thinking about it yet,” Artri admitted watching his ward from the other side of the table. “It seems you like that girl. Are you interested in a purchase?”

Trevor almost choked on the wine he was drinking. “It was a joke, right?”

“Why? I’m not in the mood for pranks. I have promised Vien to not hurt the woman and after giving her away I won’t be tempted to break my word.”

“Okay, I see.”  
Trevor took one deep breath.   
“I’m afraid you must look for someone else. Almi talks to me only because there’s no other willing to spend the time with her. And even if she was interested in my person in that special way I can’t afford to keep a slave.”

“And here you are mistaken. That fund I had established taking you under my care is now ready to administer however you like. It’s my present for your eighteenth birthday. Besides you can sell her works. Everybody seems to agree the wench is talented.”

“Artri, I can’t believe we are discussing this. Please, give me a break.”

“Maybe it was rushed a little,” Artri admitted. “But you can at least spend the night. It will spare her the embarrassment with the next owner.” 

“I’m not sure if I want to know what you mean.” The young man was not amused. 

“As you wish. But if you change your mind, remember I have nothing against it.”

That evening they weren’t talking about Almeera anymore. 


	76. Mistakes and Regrets

When Artri reached the bed, he felt exhausted enough to follow Percy’s suggestion. Sleeping now when the situation isn’t critical yet will let him stay awake later. Because the things may worsen anytime.

It is clear Perry and his colleagues have no idea what to do. They are set on keeping Vien alive but what about the actual healing? To think about such a goal the specific cure is needed. Unfortunately Artri’s hirelings are as far from inventing it as in the beginning. This whole affair is hopeless, and it’s only a matter of time before Vien succumbs to the disease.

Seeing her gravely ill made him sort his priorities anew and once firm resolve to not use more Argossynians in the experiments wavered. Being dead Vien will never know but if the cure will work there is the other way of dealing with the problem. No price seems too big when her person is involved. Artri cannot just sit and do nothing.

Sleep forgotten the scientist got up. Before he could do anything, his communicator rang. Unfortunately, not Art’s people but Teverya wanted to contact him.

“Yes, Eri, what is it?” Artri asked not very polite.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Kennert,” she sounded uncomfortable probably because of his harsh tone. “I hope it’s not too late. Did I wake you?”

“No, I wasn’t sleeping. What do you want?” Art knew he shouldn’t be rude to the pregnant woman. Eri’s innocence was beyond doubt, but the effort to act nicely was too much at the moment.

“I wanted to thank you for returning my master to me. It’s so noble of you to forgive him.”

“I didn’t and it wasn’t my decision. Vien asked me to intervene, so I have agreed. If it depended only on me, you both would never see each other again. I have important advice for you. Ask your owner to take you somewhere far and go into the hiding. I’m not sure what I will do if she won’t survive. Ivvi asked me to spare Almeera and free her brother. She spoke no word about sparing _him_ afterwards. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Mr Kennert. I will tell him. Thank you for warning us. I hope everything will be okay. I’m so sorry.” Teverya sounded like crying. Perfect, just perfect. Tormenting pregnant girls was becoming his speciality. But even this was nothing in the face of what Artri planned to do.

 

“You will find for me the Argossynian women condemned to death or severe torture and will ask for selling them. But remember, I’m only interested in pure blood Argossynians.”

One of his best trusted men shown no signs of a surprise because of so sudden demand. It was the same person who found Vivianne for Artri seven years ago and was made the rich man in turn. “How many exactly do you want?”

“For now, as many as you can get. You may look outside of Galdanede too. Send me the list as soon as you will have it. Of course the contractor’s identity must stay hidden.”

“Sure thing! Give me a few hours and I’ll see what my people can do.”  
Art liked this in Rence. He could count on him regardless of a day’s or a night’s time. And the guy never asked about more than strictly necessary for a job well done.

After making the request Artri could only wait. Damn, he should do it much earlier when Vien wasn’t plagued by the symptoms of her disease yet. Now it may be too late. Such was the result of his cowardice and defensiveness. “Sweet Goddess, may she despise me but let her live!” Artri said aloud as if there was anyone to hear his plea.

The scientist returned to the lonely bed but sleep was now out of his reach. He was tempted to summon Thaddeus with a whip. The boy knew exactly what to do but Artri could not indulge himself that way. Regardless of how much severe pain could help him to unwind he can’t afford to be unconscious even for a short while. Artri rejected the thought but with a deepest regret.


	77. Burning from the Inside

It was barely the dawn when Kelian came to Artri's current bedroom.  
“I'm sorry,” he said “but the mistress wants to see you. We can't placate her in any way so Mr. Salter had sent me. Can you come, please?”

Artri didn't even undress before laying in bed so he was ready to follow the guard immediately.  
“Yes, yes, of course. How is she? I mean is Viv lucid or…”

“More or less, for now, but very agitated. That's why you are needed.”

When Artri entered the sickroom he noticed Vivianne's face was all wet from tears. They were still falling when she saw him.  
“Natti?” she sobbed. “You came!”

“Of course I did." The physicist approached the bed to take the shaking girl in his embrace. She was far too warm. Feverish again despite the medication.  
"Percy forbade me to visit you too often because you were nervous when seeing me. But I'm always around and when Kel said you need me…"

She didn't let him finish. "You're so good to me despite me being always nasty and ungrateful. I'm sorry. I didn't want it to happen. My illness… I was so careless with... with everything. I should know Almeera won't leave the things as they were without the fight.”

"Your disease is not your fault," Artri said to but Vivianne didn't listen.

"Stay with me, please! I'm afraid," she begged.

"I won't go anywhere. There is an important business to attend but it may be done when you will be sleeping. I'll stay here as long as you need me. Now though it will be better for you to lay down."

"Thank you!" Was it relief in her voice Artri heard putting the girl on the pillows? “I thought you had left me for being useless.”

It was anxiety speaking. The best proof she wasn't herself. But Artri knew why she could think like that.  
“I have told you it was Perry who asked me to not come. It's because my presence evoked most painful memories and he didn't want you to torture yourself with them.”

“Okay.”  
Vien nodded but Art suspected she doesn't necessarily believe him. “Will you let me see the children? I haven't made farewell to them.”

“I don't think it's the best idea, darling. The tests have shown they are all immune to the virus but it may scare them to see you in that state. Let's wait until you'll feel a little better. Can we, sweeting?”

His words made her cry again.  
“But I won't be different anymore, I'm sorry. Please let me see them before it's too late."

It was not like Vien he knew again. How desperate must she be to not think about their young children's fragile psyche.

Artri hated to refuse her but he had to.  
"Don't say such things. The scientists are working on the cure and will find it eventually. All you must do is to listen to your doctors and hold on. And if you want the children I'll ask the girls to send you the latest footage of the little ones. Do you like me to?"

Her chin quivered but soon she tried to smile through the tears. "Of course you're right. I sometimes don't know what I'm saying. I must look terrible. It's better for them to not see me."

"You don't look terrible, just ill and our children don't know what the serious illness means. They must know about it at some point but maybe not just yet."

"Yes, yes. I'm so stupid. I'm sorry.”

“There's nothing to be sorry for. And now let's dry theese tears before our venerable medics will expel your master from the room for making you sad. Will you let me?”  
Vien nodded quickly, making the effort to stop crying. Artri took the wet towel to wipe carefully her face and neck.  
“See, now it's much better. Will you stay with Kelian for a while? I'll contact the girls to make a request about the kids, okay?”  
Vien nodded again temporarily unable to speak.  
“I'll be back in no time,” Art promised.

 

“Can't you just give her something for improvement of the mood?” the physicist asked Salter who waited outside.

"I could but we have to be careful with tranquillisers. The blood tests have worsened lately. We must spare her liver additional burden. Can't you do something to cheer her up without additional medicines?"

It was a heavy blow. "I may try but does it mean the surgery will be needed soon?"

"We can't come forward with any serious surgery when the fever is raging. I'm sorry, Artri. If this tendency will persist we are in a black hole. This is something I couldn't predict. We need that cure and fast."

"And you will have it. Over my dead body if need be but you will!" Artri sworn. There was no turning back.


	78. Who can say

After the conversation with Heather Artri was ready to return to Vien and then an information from Rence appeared. He had no good news. His people will search further but for now the man reported only six cases meeting given requirements. Art ordered him to proceed with what they have and gave him the carte blanche to approve whatever price current owners may demand. It didn’t take too long and soon the physicist was back at his mistress’s side. Kel left them alone to not eavesdrop but Vien was too weak to talk much, so it was mostly sitting at Vivianne’s bed, changing cool compresses on her forehead and holding the slave’s hand until she fell asleep.

It was the moment Artri waited for. During his watch the next message arrived. The first four Argossynian women were ready to be transferred to the clinic, and the physicist intended to meet them. He left at once promising to return immediately in case Vien would need him.

In the carries Artri had enough time to familiarise himself with all available details concerning his newly acquired guinea pigs, their age, names and faces, when and where they were captured, the names of their former proprietors and the reasons for the issuing death sentence. It was most depressing reading showing how little has changed through those years since Vien herself was dragged forcefully to what she used to call The XY Zone Empire of Evil.

 

Artri Kennert wouldn’t mind to unveil his true identity before the newcomers, but he didn’t want the Argossynians to link his person to Vien. Because it was no secret on either planet who’s Art’s beloved mistress is. The physicist used his favourite alias.

“I am Nathaniel H Ravenscroft,” Artri said looking dispassionately at the women.  
“Someone infected my slave with a synthvirus for which there’s no cure yet. My people are working on it but after initial tests in vitro they must try if it’s effective in the living organisms. Unfortunately, these organisms have to be pure Argossynian females, like my girl, to be sure it may cure her and is safe. And therefore you were brought here.”

“Are you asking us to volunteer?” the tall girl named Eyra asked. She seemed to be the natural leader of this small group.

“No. I have no time for the negotiations or anything like that. You will be infected with a synthvirus soon after my people make sure you qualify for the tests. There’s a chance the cure would work. In such a case I will reward the survivors however they wish me to and if such is their will, I’ll send them back to their native planet.”

“And if it won’t?” it was another woman speaking. They condemned this one to death after self-made abortion of her master’s offspring.

There was no point to hide the truth from the hostages.  
“If all the medicines fail, you will die eventually but it will spare you all the pain and humiliation which awaited you in your former owners’ hands. You will have the best medical care Galdanede may offer at your disposal and every possible comfort.”

“Death in a luxury?” Eyra snorted. “Oh, so I guess we should be grateful for such a generous offer!”

“I’m sorry but I have no choice.” Artri didn’t expect them to believe him so he continued, not waiting for the response.  
“My employees had injected you with the chips. In case of any attempt to flee or hurt yourself they will render you immobile, so try nothing like that. It won’t work. Besides, there are three sets of guards in and around the place. Now I have to go. I’ll come later after you will settle to make sure we met all your needs. In the meantime, ask the guards for any additional things you may want. Goodnight ladies, I’ll see you soon.”

Artri had no idea what more he could say. If someone could guarantee for Vien to regain her health but only at the expense of sacrificing the whole planet Artri would not hesitate to accept the price. Unfortunately, nobody holds such a power and this far smaller but no less dreadful sacrifice may end as futile and completely unnecessary. Besides it was probably too late to change the fate.

If only Vien knew about his plans, she would be the first to yell at him because of what he intended to do with her innocent compatriots. But Vien doesn’t know and is too weak and tormented by a persistent fever to stop him.

Returning to Cycads Valley Artri realised he didn’t visit May, but it was too late to come back. Vivianne may wake up anytime and he wanted to be by her side when it happens.


	79. Just like honey

“Am I in time?” Artri asked impatiently.  
Grant nodded. “Yes, you are, boss. The lady has barely awakened and the doctors are taking blood samples. But they said you can come in.”

When Artri entered Vivianne’s eyes were wet, but she smiled seeing him. The physicist approached the bed to kiss her too warm brow and hands. “Did you sleep well?” he asked when the medics left.

“Not so bad,” Vien said but Artri could tell she’s not honest with him. One thing was sure. The slave looked relieved because of his presence. If she only knew what order Artri issued not so long ago the girl would spit on him instead of smiling.

For now, she was his but it won’t last long. He will lose her either way but isn’t it what he deserves? Artri is not fit to be the master. He let the others hurt the girl he should protect and put her in the harm’s way through his irresponsible decisions.

She came to him healthy and vivacious and what had become of her? Once it seemed if he himself will abstain from violence and abuse everything would be okay but it wasn’t that simple and easy.

“What about a bath? It will be good for you and when you’ll be reclining in water, we can watch the footage Heather and the rest sent us. She says the children had prepared something special for you.”

“I think it’s a good idea,” Vivianne agreed.

“Okay, but first you should eat something.”  
This time Vien wasn’t too enthusiastic about the suggestion but didn’t protest. Sometimes Artri was the only one who could convince their mistress to swallow anything.

“Not much, I know you have no great appetite in your condition so it must be something light. What about some yoghurt with fresh fruits?”

“May I get it with honey instead?” she said hesitantly.

“Whatever you prefer, darling. What kind of honey do you wish?” Artri didn’t show her strange behaviour worries him.

“Pristerine?”

“Boys, can we get the small bowl of cream yoghurt with pristerine honey for my baby?” Artri demanded through his communicator.

Soon the guard appeared with the meal and handed it to Art.  
“May I feed you?”

“No, I can manage by myself. Just keep it for a second and I’ll sit.”  
It was clear she ate to please him not because she was hungry but even these few spoons was better than nothing.

“Will you be good for my maidens when I’m gone?” she asked without a preamble. “They won’t have anyone to defend them in case of your anger. The guards may leave your service but girls legally belong to you and have nowhere to escape.” Vien looked at him pleading.

“I swear I will never repeat that idiotic stunt I came with when you were pregnant with Seth. You may be sure about that,” Artri said patting her knee. “Besides the staff is not how it was and there’s no one who would comply to hurt innocent people on my demand. They’ll rather whip me.”

“Perhaps, but it’s in your might to change the male staff anytime if such is your will. You are the unquestionable ruler here.”

“That’s how the Federation planets have it but you know I’m not taking the fact for granted. Not after all what happened. Most of all it’s about responsibility and duty not power or control. I swear I won’t do anything that could upset you. But it’s only pure theory. I’m sure you’ll be there to check for yourself.”

Vien stopped eating. Artri suspected she doesn’t believe him. She may reconcile herself with Art for the sake of the children and the rest of the world, she may be attracted to her owner and accept him as a partner but deep inside she will never trust him. And wasn’t she right? The text message just arrived. Artri knew what it contains but left it unchecked to not draw her attention to the damned thing.

“If you don’t want to eat more you may leave it,” he said taking the bowl and spoon from her. Then he leaned in the woman’s direction to lick the violet drop of honey from the corner of her mouth.

“Are you sure I can’t infect you?”

“I’m a thousand percent sure.”

“Okay, so maybe you want me to do you some… good, as long as I can?” It sounded dangerously like the attempt at bribery.

“I would be privileged, my lady, but it’s unnecessary,” Art assured the slave. “We can resume this conversation when you will be better. And now can we move to the bathroom?”

Surprise Heather orchestrated was the film in which each child was making their gift for Vien, older boys by themselves and youngsters with the help of their caretakers. Becks also joined the project. “Get well, auntie Vien!” she shouted with the enthusiasm showing her artwork along with the ones made by Vivianne’s own kids.

“Isn’t she sweet?” Artri asked.

“Yes.” Vien agreed but her lips were trembling.

“Is the water too cold? If so, I can warm it. Should I?”

“No,” she stuttered, “better take me to bed. I’m not feeling well. I’m…” The groan interrupted her speech. Vivianne’s body had frozen at first and then begun to shake violently splashing water and the cherry foam from its surface. The only thing Artri could do was to keep her through the attack until it subsided leaving the woman in his arms limp and unconscious.     


	80. Danny

Vien was laying in bed but not in the bedroom but in the infirmary. Percy and his colleagues preferred her close to the regeneration apparatus and it would be difficult to move it upstairs. It was therefore easier to place the patient in its vicinity. Now Vivianne was in pharmacologically induced sleep until the doctors determine how to get rid of the abnormal activity of her brain.

“Is it my fault, Perry?” Artri asked looking at her body attached to various medical equipments. “Maybe she should not watch that footage. Could it be the emotional upheaval triggered the attack?”

“No, Artri, I don’t think so. If the virus had breached the blood-brain barrier something like this was inevitable.”

“This is exactly what Ivvi feared might happen. At least she saw them all before, kids and all her friends.”

One guard living at Fisher’s with the rest of a family arrived a few minutes ago with the gifts the children made but no one could tell when Vien will be able to look at their works in the flesh. The medics couldn’t get rid of the fever and now this. Seeing his sleeping partner was like a terrible deja vu. It should not come to this, barely two years after the first time he almost lost her.

It was hard to not think about the conversation they had before Almi’s  arrival. It was clear Vien wasn’t happy with the perspective of another pretty young girl joining their household and yet she submitted so gracefully to his wishes. Artri was sure if it depended solely on her decision she would never choose someone like Almeera. Vien agreed to receive the girl because she wanted to please him, out of the pure goodness of her heart.

Francesca, May, Almeera. Whenever Art gave another woman the access to himself they felt entitled to undermine the position of his rightful mistress thinking themselves far better candidates for the position of his partner. Even if not encouraged many other girls, together with their fathers, brothers or protectors were ready to offer their persons to the most desirable match of the Galdanede and it didn’t matter he wasn’t single.

There’s no doubt Artri is nothing more than the worst liability in Vivianne’s surroundings. Without him in the way she was far less likely to be targeted. As her time alone during his captivity proved Vien could fully take care of herself and the whole family while trusting in her master’s protection had cost her dearly every time she risked it.

There was no use of him standing there any longer. Art had to visit the clinic after they delivered another two Argossynian women and to use the opportunity to check on the children.

 

The scientists tried to convince him they have at least two very promising active agents worthy in vivo testing and couldn’t praise him more for giving them such an opportunity. Artri waved them off.

“We will talk about it later when you will be able to present any measurable results. In that case you may contact me whatever time of the day or night.”

He didn’t want empty promises and false hopes.

Leaving the building Artri contacted his eldest to tell Jaye he’s coming.

“Is mommy with you?” The boy wanted to know.

“I wish she was to but mama is not much better… yet. You must be patient, darling.”

“Are you crying, daddy?”

“No, I’m just worried and a bit tired. I’ll see you soon, okay?”

“Yes, daddy, I’m waiting.” There was palpable disappointment in Jaye’s voice.

 

When Artri arrived, it wasn’t Jaye who met him first.

Seeing Art, Danny ran to him, his pretty little face wet from tears.

“Wayne said it’s my fault mama doesn’t want to come. He said I was nasty and…”

The boy couldn’t continue because of the incessant sobbing. If he only knew how much of nastiness his other parent endured ! Artri gathered him close.

“It’s not your fault, sweetie. You see your mother is of the Argossynian origin and people born on that planet are not exactly like us. They aren’t genetically modified, and it makes them prone to many diseases you and your siblings cannot catch. Mama is ill because of the virus to which we are immune. It has nothing to do with how you behave.”

“No?” There was so much hope in the child’s eyes.

“I’m sure it has not. Although… Tell me, Danny, darling, did Wayne had a reason to say this about you? I mean, did you both had a quarrel or something?”

After hearing the question the boy’s cheeks reddened. “I had hit him,” he confessed.

“Why?”

“Because he had freed all the beetles I was keeping.”

“Hm, the beetles?”

“Yes, the yellow ones with green spots. He said I can’t keep them because they want to be free and let them all go. And I said I hate him and pushed him and…”

“Danny, where is your brother?”

“I don’t know!”

“Let’s find Wayne together, shall we? We must check if he’s all right. And you have to apologize. You may not always agree with your brother but the fight is not the way to deal with it.” The physicist lifted his little son from the ground.

“I’m sorry, daddy. I only wanted to have some slaves. Just like you, daddy. Is it bad?”

Holy shit, it’s better Vien doesn’t hear this.

“Is it bad to have slaves?” Daniel repeated his inquiry. Artri wondered if he knows what a word slave exactly means.

“Yes, it is.”

“But you…”

“I know but it’s not that simple. I’ll try to explain this later. I can’t stay long but we will return to the matter as soon as I’ll return.”

Danny nodded and hugged Art tightly.

 

They found Wayne with Beverley who was sprinkling a scratch on his knee with a disinfectant. It had to sting but the three years old stood unmoved waiting until the caretaker finished. When she did, the woman noticed Artri’s presence.

“I’m sorry Mr. Kennert,” the shadow of fear passed through her face. “Heather asked me to look after them but they were playing in the sand so I thought nothing terrible won’t happen if…”

It wasn’t right. Bevvie should not fear him, she didn’t know Artri from before.

“It’s just a scratch,” he said, “and I found the culprit or rather the culprit found me.” The physicist put Danny on the ground.

“M’sorry, Wayne,” Danny whispered approaching his twin hesitantly. “I don’t hate you, not really. Will you play with me?”

“Now I’m injured,” Wayne grumbled.

“Later than?” Now Danny was his charming self again.

“If you’ll promise no slaves.”

“No slaves, ever, I swear.”

“Have you told daddy you were keeping them without food and air?”

“No.”

“He did. I have saved them.”

“That’s great,” Artri praised him. “Wayne is right, Danny. If you want to keep any living creatures even for a short time, you must be sure they won’t suffer in your hands and will have all things necessary to thrive.”

  
The painful consideration appeared in the physicist’s mind - Artri was the last person to teach the others about these matters. Maybe his sons will be more successful. He could not stop thinking about his family possible future through all the way back to Cycads Valley. 


	81. Torn Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That title... well, because why not?

The seizure after seizure even that faint hope they all kept so far was slowly waning. It was the third day of a struggle. The fever was raging, convulsions threatened to break completely out of control and high body temperature didn’t help with the latter. The doctors’ efforts were painfully inadequate and all their knowledge and huge experience was not enough to make their patient’s tortured body any better.

Artri never felt more enraged by his total impotence. He could only believe she doesn’t suffer in her drugs induced sleep. But it also meant Vivianne may never talk to him again. Is it possible neither Art nor his children will hear her sweet voice anymore? It was unbelievable. Surely his personal slave and the chosen partner cannot end that way, after so short a life and leaving young children sorely needing their mother. But Artri knew it’s only his wishful thinking. The virus had zero respect for the most famous physicist after Albert Einstein and Walton Smith. It was only the blind instrument of the other woman’s hatred.

If nothing changes May Taner will perish too, just like her and Ivvi’s innocent compatriots. One remedy in which the team put so much trust wasn’t working, the other had too high level of neurotoxicity and couldn’t be used in the therapy. They were at the starting point again and the time for taking the action was shrinking.

Most worrying thing was the medics seemed to leave Art alone. The doctors didn’t urge him to rest or to sleep anymore. It was very meaningful behaviour.

But no, as long as Vien breaths he can’t succumb to the desperation. If she stops, they can regenerate her and it will give them a few days or weeks for more efforts. They aren’t done yet! As a scientist Artri knew miracles don’t exist but the least probable things were happening sometimes and for the untrained minds it looked like the former. Maybe it will be the case with her.

After changing the cold compress on Vivianne’s forehead Artri had nothing more to do in the infirmary at the moment so he decided to be useful elsewhere.

The man had asked the first available guard to replace him at Vien’s bed and left the room to contact Terence McGail. Vien would be livid knowing he didn’t take care about securing the reserve biology teacher for their school. She didn’t make it before her disease took the sudden turn for worse. Maybe Artri wasn’t the best man for the job but Terry should help him. To prepare himself for the conversation with the biologist, Artri checked Vivianne’s personal communicator to find the candidatures Terence promised to send her. They were there, quite a few, together with Terry’s later posts asking for the information if she’s interested in any of men.

“Which one Ivvi would prefer?” Artri wondered browsing through the biographies and short presentations. After much thinking he wasn’t any closer to the final resolve.

The call from the guard he left with Vivianne suddenly interrupted Artri’s careful considerations. “Mr Kennert,” the boy sounded alarmed, “can you come back? Something strange is happening with the mistress.”

“I’m on my way, Kelian,” Artri assured him. “And please wake up doctor Salter. Whatever it is we may need him.”

Art was full of the darkest forebodings but on the first glance nothing has changed. The scientist was ready to scold the young man for stressing him out without a good reason when he noticed one thing. His slave’s skin, which radiated only more and more heat so far,  was covered by the big drops of perspiration, and they were growing.

“What can it mean?” Artri asked the medic who joined them in the infirmary. “She started to sweat!”

“I… I think it’s a good sign,” Perry said coming closer. “It means the fever has broken at last.”


	82. Saved

Vien woke up shivering out of cold. She knew such a reaction was normal after huge blood loss. At least Artri was with her again. So he returned after all and luckily there was no trace of anger on that beautiful face. She didn’t fail in her duty bearing him another healthy son so surely the master shouldn’t be hostile to his slave. The stunning but infinitely cruel creature may even praise her for the deed. Having Artri beside her Vien felt an enormous relief, only to realise something important is missing.

“Where’s my baby?” she asked, alarmed.

The black-haired beauty looked at her strangely. “The baby? You mean Nadi? Sweetling, you know she and the rest of her siblings are with Sara and Tommy.”

Nadi. How could she forget about her beloved girl? Vien didn’t give birth to Seth lately, as she initially thought. It was her last terrible illness that kept her in bed! Yes, she was mortally ill and recalling this dreadful fact made her devastated anew.

“Don’t cry!” The man leaned over Vien to adjust the duvet covering her body. “It will be all right, you’ll see.”

“How come? Don’t lie to me, I know I’m dying!” she wept unable to keep calm.

“No,” he rushed to contradict her. “Percy says it may take time to regain your full strength, but he assured me you are past the immediate danger.”

Vien eyed the man suspiciously. He didn’t look like lying even if she spotted the shadow of unease passing through the scientist’s ever mesmerising features. Shouldn’t he be more outwardly enthusiastic though, knowing Vien had escaped her doom? So maybe he wasn’t entirely honest with her. But to what extent?

“Tell me the truth,” Vien groaned. “I want to know!”

And now Artri smiled. “Honey, I can see you don’t believe me, but you should. It would be far too wicked thing even for me to keep you in the dark for no reason. You really are on your way to recovery. I leave it to Perry to explain everything but he can do this later. First, I think we should dress you.”

Hearing this Vivianne realised her body is stark naked under the sheets.

“You were sweating profusely in your sleep so them doctors suggested to not keep the clothes on to avoid their constant changing,” Artri explained. “Now though when you are finally awakened the warm nightgown is exactly what you need to get rid of these shivers.”

“How long was I sleeping?” Vivianne asked letting him do as he said.

“More than a week. It was necessary for the therapeutic reasons. First three nights and days were the worst but after that things started to improve. You can’t imagine how happy we all are!” Now tears appeared in his eyes and Vivianne didn’t doubt his last words.

 

And then Perry appeared. Artri had to signal him Vien’s awakening.

“Good evening, darling!” The old medic smiled approaching the bed. “I have predicted you may wake up soon, so we had detached all the medical equipment from your body. If you feel sore anywhere, please tell me so we can get rid of it.”

Vien have no time to pay attention before but indeed, there were traces of multiple punctures on her veins and probably more in other places which she could not examine just now. In that moment though it didn’t matter. She knew the pain far more acute and wearisome than that. This was nothing.

“Nathoo said I will recover. You did it, Perry, you have cured me!” she exclaimed with awe.

“Your illness is retreating nicely,” doctor Salter admitted, “but the credit for this does not belong to me. My colleagues and I, we only tried to help as best as we could, but your children are the ones who really saved you.”

“I know how improbable it sounds,” Percy continued seeing her disbelieving gaze, “but there’s no doubt about that. Your organism had no means to fight infection by itself and therefore the disease developed despite our efforts to strengthen your immunity. After your pregnancies though your body hosted the cells from all the modified foetuses it carried. It took time for your immune system to learn from them how to fight the intruder but when it did, the virus had no chance.”

Vien laid her head on the pillows drunken on elation and ease.

“May I get something to drink?” she asked because her throat was suddenly dry. When Artri went to fulfill her request Vivianne noticed another almost forgotten feeling.

She was famished.


	83. So Well

After Vien ate Perry returned to shoo her master from the room because he wanted to examine the patient without his presence. It was only a short inquiry and the basic checkout because they took material for the blood tests earlier. The doctor seemed to be satisfied with the outcome of both.

“I hope it’s not a dream because I don’t want to wake up,” Vien said making herself comfortable in the sheets. After the meal and dressed warmly under the duvet she didn’t shiver anymore.

“No, darling, it’s not a dream.” Perry smiled at her again. “But do not imagine I will let you ran to your duties tomorrow morning. Don’t you dare to even think about it. We must be sure you will fully recover and even then you must take good care of yourself to avoid any unpleasant surprises. We had enough problems throughout the last weeks and I don’t want more. If you won’t listen, I’ll ask your owner to tie you to the bed if need be.”

Vivianne smiled back. “I’ll be good, Mr. Salter, I promise. Tying me will be unnecessary unless I’ll ask my master to do it but not for the reasons you listed.”

Percy looked at her with the mixture of amusement and reprehension. “That’s exactly what I was talking about. Don’t get cocky too soon lest you hurt yourself.”

“Do you think he will let me?” she snorted. The Argossynian didn’t feel as laid back as she tried to show the doctor but there were things Vien didn’t like him to know.

Vivianne barely closed her eyes when Artri returned.

“Don’t go to sleep yet,” he said, “I have prepared the bed upstairs and I’m taking you there.”

“Oh, okay.” Vien had thrown the duvet aside and sat up ready to follow him.

“Not so fast!” Artri mitigated her. “Easy and slowly. There’s no rush. The boys have prepared the stretcher.”

“The what?” The very idea shocked Vivianne. “No way, I’m making no show of myself! If you don’t want me to walk yet, I you may carry me but not on the stretcher, no.”

She expected the firm resistance, but the scientist complied timidly to her demand.

“Okay, gentlemen, take this thing back, we won’t need it,” he said to the communicator and approached Vien at last to lift her up.

Upstairs the surprise was waiting for her. It came out Artri prepared the bed he was talking about not in his apartments where she was installed before but in hers, empty now after the departure of all the maids and children.

In reply to her questioning look the man said, “It’s for your better comfort, baby. I have neglected my work during your infirmity and now have to catch up on many things. It means guests and coworkers visiting me at all times of the day. I don’t want them to disturb you when you’re still weak.”

It was hard to deny the logic of this explanation but Vien suspected it’s not the only reason behind his decision. But she couldn’t tell Artri that. He was with her through the hard time so she preferred to not show her distrust now, based only on vague suppositions and unnamed feelings.

“You can summon me or any boy of the team whenever you want,” Artri said adjusting the pillows. “And when Perry assures me it’s safe, we can bring one of your females to serve you. I’m sure you have enough of men only surrounding you.”

“There’s no single thing I could complain about under their care,” Vien assured him.

“I’m glad they met your expectations but surely you will like a bit of change?”

“I think so,” Vien said yawning. Her first conscious hours tired her, and she was ready to take a nap.

The rest of that day and another one Vien spent mostly sleeping, waking up to eat and drink and napping again. On the third day she stayed lucid a little longer and according to Artri’s suggestion went to lie outside to catch a bit of sunlight. Perry came to them when they were in the garden to inform Vien results of all the tests were quickly normalising. Besides, there was no trace of the virus in any of the bodily fluids.

“We will repeat them once more but I’m nearly sure you aren’t dangerous anymore to people lacking the full immunity to the Demon’s Seed. It means your women and therefore also the children may join you soon.”

Before Vien had a chance to answer Artri spoke. “I prefer to wait with letting them all return. It will be better if Ivvi regains her strength first. One of them, preferably Heather, will be enough for now to keep her company. Do you agree with me, sweetie?”

“Yes, yes, of course.” Vien didn’t want to argue. She’d love to see the children but would be of no use to them in her current condition. It seemed reasonable to follow Artri’s suggestion.

“Okay then, if things will keep improving as fast as they are, there will be no need for me to stay with you constantly. Regular check up visits would suffice.”

“I guess you have wasted enough time with me, Perry. Surely you must take care of your other patients neglected during my illness.”

“I can’t call it wasted but if not the potential cure you were carrying inside yourself my efforts wouldn’t be enough to save you,” Salter noted sadly. “I’m sure I don’t deserve much too generous payment your master has offered me.”

Artri casually dismissed doctor’s doubts. “Well, if you aren’t satisfied with the sum, you can always allocate the funds in question to the charity of your choosing. I don’t accept any refunds.”

Vien smiled. “I’m afraid it is non-negotiable, it’s useless to discuss anything with him when my owner is like this.”

She meant it as a joke but Artri didn’t smile. The man took her hand to kiss but said nothing. There was strange absent-mindedness in his pretty green eyes.  Now when no danger was hanging over her head Vien should feel light-hearted and carefree and yet she found something mildly disturbing in her master’s behaviour.

Maybe he is just tired, she thought to herself trying to diminish the sudden unease.

To avoid further awkwardness, she asked Percy about the mechanism of her healing because she had no chance to discuss its details yet. Salter described everything in a way he and his colleagues understood it. For the first time Vien heard that the cells she received from Danny and above all her last, miscarried son were probably most active in the process. It didn’t sound surprising. In case of these boys the modification effects were the strongest, so it was the same with their resistance to the factor.

“So if not him the response to the infection might be not fast enough to act in time?” she asked not hiding her fascination with the case.

Percy nodded. “That’s possible but we need further research to know such details. Surely it needs to be studied throughout.”

“And it will be. I have taken care about the matter,” Artri interrupted them. “Now though I think we should return home for the supper. The sun is getting low and you may catch a cold, darling.”

He sounded reasonable so Vien and Perry didn’t oppose him ready to continue their conversation inside.


	84. Something in the air

After entering the house Vivianne found someone she didn’t suppose to meet.  
“Trev!” she exclaimed. “What a surprise! When have you arrived?” Vien hugged the boy spontaneously.  
“Well, I was here for some time,” the Riadisan answered. “Only I didn’t want to disturb your recovery so soon after you nearly…” Trevor stopped blushing. In that moment Vien realised the young man is not used to be physically close to other people let alone to his guardian’s slave even if that slave is Trev’s beloved adopted sister. She stepped back a little to give the boy more space.

“You should come to me earlier,” she said. “I guess it wasn’t that amusing to hang out with the ancients for so long.”  
The jab was aimed at Artri and usually her master would answer with his own but now he didn’t respond. Percy only smirked but said nothing.

“It wasn’t that bad,” Trev assured her. “I’m always learning something new from Mr. Salter and I found someone being roughly my age to entertain myself in their company.” The Riadisan didn’t name the person but Vivianne knew and instantly felt ashamed for not checking out how the girl she promised to protect fares.

Trevor erroneously interpreted the change in her countenance. “It’s not what you think, we are just friends,” he made a quick reservation.  
“No, I assumed nothing of the sort. I was only thinking if maybe she could join us,” Vivianne explained and then looked at the doctor. “Perry, can we invite Almi to eat with us? I won’t be kissing her or something so it should be safe.”

“I see no problem but it’s not me who has the right to decide here,” Percy said so Vien turned to her master. “Natti, may I call for Almeera?”  
“You know she’s yours to command, my lady,” Artri’s velvety smooth voice answered. “If it will make you, and Trev, happy I have nothing against her presence.”  
Vien smiled to the man. “Thank you, Nathoo. You’re so sweet. I’ll go for her than.”

“No, no, I will bring Almeera here,” Trevor offered quickly. “You better sit, sister." His alertness earned him the approving glance from the master of the house. Vien gladly agreed and took her favourite place at the table. Soon Artri was asking her and Perry what they want for the meal.

“What takes them so long?” Vivianne wondered aloud attacking her quarala pudding with a spoon. It was great to be alive and hungry. Her happiness would be full if not the stiff atmosphere in the room. Is it because of her proposal? Unfortunately, it was too late to retreat now.

At last the pair came and before the Argossynian anticipated Almi’s intensions the girl had thrown herself at Vivianne’s feet mumbling something about her undeserved goodness and magnanimity. The rest of the uncoordinated speech was drowned in tears and uncontrollable sobs.

Vien could only sigh. “Don’t be silly,” she said, “lest the men here will think all the terrible stereotypes about our shared gender are true. You know I have forgiven you already and there’s no use crying about it anymore. Return to your room and calm down. I will come to you tomorrow to talk in more convenient circumstances.”  
Luckily Almeera didn’t protest and soon Vien was the only woman in the room.  
“I’m sorry. Apparently it wasn’t the best idea.” She sighed again returning to her favourite dish.

As if nothing noticeable happened Vien was asking Trevor about his doings during the last long absence. After that she congratulated him and promised to organise the fete with family and friends to celebrate the boy’s achievements and his coming of age.

The other men weren’t talking much to let Vien and Trevor chat undisturbed while Artri was serving everyone food and drinks from the synthesiser. It was hard to imagine barely a few days ago she was lying unconscious in the infirmary and they feared for her life.

“I think you should return to bed,” Artri suggested eventually. “You can continue your conversations tomorrow.”  
Vien felt a bit tired, so she complied letting him walk her to the bedroom.  
Artri stayed in it waiting until she washed herself but didn’t offer his company during the ablutions which was his custom. Vien thought he most probably has temporarily enough of tending to her needs. After all the man was the Universe famous scientist not her resident nurse.

“Will you stay for the night, master?” she asked sitting on the bed. Her hopes weren’t particularly high, but it didn’t hurt to test the waters when the occasion presented itself. “I don’t mean for sex,” Vien added quickly, “or not necessarily.”

Artri smiled. “I’m sorry, baby. It sounds tempting but I’m afraid my neglected businesses are waiting. It’s the best option to take care of them when you’ll be sleeping. Tomorrow we have much to discuss but for now I wish you good night.”

He leaned over Vien to kiss her but it was not what she expected. Artri’s lips touched her cheek lightly, and it was all. Soon the only reminder of his presence was barely perceptible aroma of lime and sweet flags.


	85. One of the happy returns

The news Percy delivered the next time was positive again. Vivianne was clean and immune to the attacks not only from the Demon’s Seed but also many other pathogens she wasn’t in contact earlier. Her organism probably needed the impulse of heavy synthvirus infection to profit from the modified embryonic cells which entered the mother’s body during subsequent pregnancies.  
It was possible it wasn’t the only positive effect brought forth by her illness although they needed more time to find out what else could it be.

Artri congratulated her saying he’s happy she could benefit for the first time from their relationship instead of suffering because of it. Vien didn’t like how it sounded. As if he wasn’t anything but contented. She thought he may be just tired. Perry told her the man wasn’t sleeping much lately. Besides, the coworkers and other people were visiting him in a great number and stayed for sometimes very long debacles. He also took care about the final touches regarding their school project asking Vien only to pick one biologist from the list sent by Terence before the fever overcame her. When Vivianne asked how she could be of more help to him Artri insisted her main goal now is the full recovery. The rest, he said, may wait. Her future pupils deserve healthy and well rested teacher.

Acting like an obedient slave at least once Vien didn’t protest. She had contacted four candidates who seemed most promising to her and scheduled the meetings with them. Feeling a little tired after that she took a nap to wake up to yet another joyous surprise.  
“Heather, darling, it’s so good to see you!” Vien cried embracing her long unseen friend.

After they exchanged most urgent information about what happened since their parting Heather revealed the only thing that troubled her at the moment.  
“I don’t know what Mr. Kennert will say because I have brought the twins instead of their brother as I was ordered. But they wanted to go with me so much and Jaye himself begged me to take them in his place.”

Vien felt tears filling her eyes but didn’t let them fall.  
“I guess it had to be impossible to refuse the plea of so determined a trio. And my sweetheart!” she exclaimed. “He’s such a loving older brother. I have to call him to praise the boy for being caring and selfless. And don’t worry about Nathoo. I’ll take him on me if any problems arise.”

Heather had to remember the last words because she could not stop laughing and Vien joined her.  
“You were so shocked when I said that,” she recalled. “But it wasn’t very nice of me to take advantage of your confusion.”

“I would rather say it was a miracle you wanted such a silly girl for your servant after my terrible blowout.”

Vien got serious at once. “You were never silly, Heather, nor a simple servant. You are a good person and my friend, probably the best I ever had. And now where are these two brats? I missed them so much!”

“I have left them with Gordon because Mr. Kennert was busy.”

As a confirmation to her words someone knocked on the door and when Heather opened Gordie stepped in with a little boy under each arm, kicking and giggling in their unusual means of transport.

“I could not keep them any longer,” the guardsman said. “They desperately wanted to see their mama.”

 

After the evening bath Danny came to her. Wayne was sleepy and Heather took him straight to bed but Daniel, she said, he has something important to communicate his mother. When the others left the black-haired kid climbed Vivianne’s lap. His green cat-like eyes seemed unusually serious.  
“Mommy, do you love Jaye better than us?” he asked scrunching his nose. Vien never expected to hear anything like that from not much than three years old. She hugged the boy.  
“Oh no! Why do you think so? Jaye was my firstborn, so I knew him for the longest time and your bro will be the head of this family one day. It means he will carry the great responsibility. I must be sure your brother will be ready to take it and I hope you will help him as much you can. But it doesn’t mean that I love you less. All my babies are equally precious to me. You, Wayne, Sethie and Nadi. I could not live without any of you.”

Vien was keeping Danny in her arms and kissing his black head but could not shake off the shadow of doubt nested deep in her. Danny seemed to believe what she declared but the intelligent and clever child could suspect inwardly her attachment to him and Wayne may be not as perfect as with the rest of the children. From the clinical way she conceived them both, through the harassment the expecting mother received from her master during the difficult pregnancy to the terrible delivery, did these multiple traumas spoil Vivianne’s connection with the twins? But even if Danny’s birth cost her the most in terms of pain and fear, none of it was the boy’s own fault. And his father was not the same person who did those horrible things. He paid for them more than enough.

“I’ll be good, mama,” Danny said clinging to her. “I’m not a menace!”

“Of course you’re not. You are just a healthy, vivacious child. And children may be naughty sometimes.”  
Sweet Goddess, he was growing so fast. Similar to Jaye and much faster than any pure Argossynian child.  
His cells were second most active in the process of her healing. How could she forget?

“Soon Jaye begins school, the same at which I’ll be the teacher. But after the work I may play with you longer than before.”  
“And with aunt Heather too?”  
“Surely, with Heather. And with daddy if he won’t be busy enough.”  
Her words satisfied the boy and soon he began to squirm in her too tight embraces. Vien smiled.  
“Good,” she said, “now I’ll take you back to your brother and Heather. It’s the high time for you to sleep and I have a meeting in a few minutes and must prepare myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Vien is finally safe but it's not the end of the story.


End file.
